My Angel Wife
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Istrimu itu Hyuuga, Sasuke. Bagaimana jika ia juga berselingkuh di belangkangmu?"/ "Di-dia siapa? /"Mulai saat ini dia tinggal bersama kita,"/ "dia sedang mengandung anakku" / warning inside/ RnR? another SasuHina pair/
1. Chapter 1

"Kami datang untuk melakukan perjodohan seperti perjanjian kita beberapa tahun lalu," Fugaku memulai pembicaraan di antara kedua keluarga yang kini tengah berkumpul.

"Tentu saja, tetapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak punya hak mengikat putramu dengan putriku secara paksa," jawab Hiashi tenang.

"Sasuke sudah setuju, tinggal bagaimana dengan putrimu saja. Benar bukan?" Fugaku menoleh ke arah putra bungsunya agar mengiyakan ucapannya, tatapan lembut dari onyx tua miliknya mengandung harapan yang besar kepada anaknya tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap menyetujui perkataan ayahnya, meski dalam hati ia merutuki sifatnya yang entah mengapa sama sekali tidak bisa membantah ayahnya tersebut. Sasuke menghormati ayahnya sebagai pria yang terus melindungi keluarganya, oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengecewakan ayahnya.

Sasuke paham betul bahwa ia tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, tetapi mendengar ayahnya yang justru sangat antusias dengan perjodohan konyol ini, mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menelan ludah dan menyetujuinya. Satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki kini adalah jawaban dari gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, ia berharap gadis itu telah memiliki pria yang dicintainya sehingga menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" pertanyaan Hiashi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar menanti jawaban yang akan diucapkan gadis itu.

"A-aku setuju, Tou-san."

Dan Sasuke kembali harus menelan ludah akan harapannya yang sirna.

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

DLDR, no Flame!

**Disclaimer : ** Lupa XD –plak-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina, slight SasuKarin

**Genre : **Romance/ Hurt/comfort

.

.

**My Angel Wife**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha pemilik Uchiha corp yang bisnisnya telah merambah di berbagai penjuru dunia. Otaknya yang jenius membuatnya mampu menjadi direktur di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, selain itu, wajah tampannya yang bagaikan malaikat itu pun ikut menambah poin plus-plus dalam ketenarannya.

Tidak ada wanita yang tidak terpikat dengannya, dan itu menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pria yang paling diinginkan sekaligus pria yang paling sering mempermainkan wanita. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sasuke kerap kali berkencan dengan wanita yang berbeda tiap harinya, meski begitu, hal itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan kepopulerannya.

Apa yang terjadi jika pemuda yang paling diinginkan tersebut tiba-tiba saja diberitakan menikah? Terkejut tentu saja, terlebih lagi jika pasangannya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, calon pewaris Hyuuga corp yang selama ini terus menjalin kerja sama dengan Uchiha corp.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa perjodohan ini dilandasi bisnis, maka itu adalah hal tersalah yang pernah kau pikirkan. Fugaku dan Hiashi adalah sahabat lama, bahkan terlalu dekat untuk disebut sahabat, keduanya sudah seperti saudara.

Keduanya tumbuh bersama dalam lingkungan yang sama, asuhan orang yang sama dan menelah pendidikan di tempat yang sama pula. Kedekatan keduanya membuat baik Hiashi maupun Fugaku menginginkan hubungan yang lebih, keluarga.

Terkejut tentu saja mendera para wanita yang selama ini terus berkencan silih berganti dengan Sasuke, tetapi patah hati sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh mereka. Siapapun yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti akan tetap menerima kehadiran mereka jika salah satu dari mereka mendatangi pria tersebut.

Sebaliknya, rasa kasihan justru bertumpu pada Hinata. Siapapun sangat menyayangkan bahwa gadis selembut Hinata harus berpasangan dengan Sasuke yang merupakan playboy nomor satu. Rasanya sangat tidak tega jika melihat gadis itu tersakiti suatu saat nanti.

( ')3\('-')

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan ini?" Sasuke bertanya dingin seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lebar yang berada di kamarnya, pernikahan baru saja selesai dilangsungkan dan ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Ti-tidak ada gunanya mempertanyakan hal itu, kita sudah menikah," jawab Hinata tenang, sikap yang aneh mengingat ia tengah berada di kamar bersama dengan Sasuke-pria tampan yang paling diminati wanita- saat ini.

"Apa salahnya jika aku bertanya?" Sasuke lantas mendengus kesal saat merasa diabaikan oleh gadis di hadapannya itu.

"A-aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Tou-san, ba-bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata balik, _make up_ tebal yang menghisai wajahnya telah sirna tergantikan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki gadis itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana karenanya.

"Alasan kita sama," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dengarkan aku," Sasuke bangkit perlahan dari posisinya lalu memandang Hinata tajam. "Kita berdua sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan ini, karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau mengaturku meski kita telah berstatus suami istri. Aku bebas dan kau pun bebas," lanjut Sasuke masih menatap Hinata tajam.

"A-aku tahu," Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya."Itu artinya kau pun tidak berhak mengaturku, bukan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang kini berajak menuju kamar mandi.

"Satu lagi," lanjut Sasuke tiba-tiba tepat saat Hinata baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Malam ini kita tidur bersama, tapi malam-malam setelahnya kau akan tidur sendiri di kamarmu. Kau bisa tenang karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Blam.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum kecut saat tubuh Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, tidak lama setelah itu, guyuran air yang berasal dari shower terdengar pertanda bahwa pria itu tengah membersihkan tubuhnya.

Hinata menangis dalam diam, sikap tegar yang baru saja ditampakkannya sirna tergantikan oleh ekspresi pilu. Siapa yang tahu bahwa Hinata sesungguhnya mencintai Sasuke?

Tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang tahu bahwa ia dan Sasuke telah saling mengenal sejak kecil, atau lebih tepatnya ialah yang mengenal Sasuke sejak dulu. Kedua orang tua mereka sangat akrab dan tentu saja ini akan berimbas pada mereka, sayang sekali Hinata hanya bisa akrab dengan Itachi-nii.

Hinata dan Sasuke selalu satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar, saat itu mereka tidak terlalu akrab tetapi paling tidak Sasuke masih mau melihatnya. Menginjak sekolah menengah pertama, hubungan keduanya semakin buruk, Hinata bahkan merasa Sasuke sudah tidak mengenalnya lagi sama sekali saat itu.

Sasuke yang tampan, Sasuke yang selalu dikelilingi gadis cantik, Sasuke yang jenius, mana mau pemuda sesempuna itu meliriknya –lagi? Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan keadaan tersebut, namun sayang, dia harus menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Sasuke di saat yang sama. Dan sialnya, rasa itu tak kunjung hilang hingga mereka telah menikah kini.

( ')3\('-')

"Kalian akan pindah sekarang?" Mikoto berkata dengan nada kecewa yang begitu menusuk, berharap kata 'tidak' keluar dari mulut Sasuke atapun Hinata.

"Rumahnya telah siap, jadi apa salahnya jika kami pindah sekarang?" ujar Sasuke cuek tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kecewa Mikoto.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Kaa-san masih mau bersamamu," tanya Mikoto pada Hinata.

"A-aku ikut Sasuke saja, Kaa-san," jawab Hinata pelan disertai senyum miris tanda bahwa ia pun ingin tinggal di tempat itu lebih lama lagi.

Ya, setelah menikah Sasuke dan Hinata tidak langsung tinggal di rumah mereka, mereka menghabiskan sekitar seminggu lebih di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto senang tentu saja, ia dan Hinata cepat akrab layaknya ibu dan anak.

Hinata memilih sebuah rumah mungil nan sederhana yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha sebagai tempat tinggal mereka, dan Sasuke menyetujuinya. Namun sayang, Mikoto yang merasa rumah itu terlalu sederhana menyewa beberapa pekerja untuk merenovasi rumah tersebut walau tidak keseluruhan, itu lah mengapa ia dan Sasuke harus menginap di kediaman Uchiha untuk sementara.

"Kami bukan anak-anak lagi, Kaa-san. Kami sudah punya keluarga sendiri yang harus diurus," sambung Sasuke bijak.

Mikoto mengkeret mendengar penuturan anaknya tersebut, terlebih lagi saat suaminya –Fugaku mengiyakan kalimat Sasuke tersebut. Sedang Hinata? Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum palsu karena menyadari alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sasuke ingin segera pindah ke rumah mereka, tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena pria itu ingin segera bebas darinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh beberapa pelayan membawakan barang-barang kalian," Mikoto hanya bisa pasrah akan keputusan anaknya, jauh dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungi rumah baru putra dan menantunya tersebut.

( ')3\('-')

"Sesuai perjanjian, kita pisah kamar," ujar Sasuke datar seraya mengangkat barang-barangnya menuju kamar yang terletak di tengah-tengah bangunan tersebut.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, namun wanita itu segera beranjak menuju kamar yang terletak di dekat dapur seraya menarik kopernya. Setelah menata pakaiannya yang memakan waktu sekitar satu jam, ia pun beranjak menuju dapur guna menyiapkan makan malam.

Acara makan malam itu diliputi keheningan, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan ketika makanan di piring mereka telah habis tak bersisa.

"Aku mungkin akan jarang berada di rumah mulai besok," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sibuk dan kuharap kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu, urus urusanmu sendiri," lanjut Sasuke lagi tanpa menyadari bahwa nada yang digunakannya kian menusuk.

"A-aku mengerti," Hinata mengangguk pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan uang bulanan untukmu di rekeningmu, kau bisa mengeceknya tiap awal bulan," Sasuke berkata seraya mengusap bibirnya pelan menggunakan serbet yang berada di atas meja.

"K-kau tidak perlu melakuan itu," kali ini Hinata berani mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke langsung. Meski kini ia seorang ibu rumah tangga, bukan berarti ia tidak punya uang sama sekali. Hinata mempunyai tabungan sendiri yang merupakan gajinya selama bekerja di Hyuuga corp, selain itu harta warisannya sendiri lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Kau istriku sekarang dan bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab atasmu. Aku tidak ingin mendapat pandangan jelek dari orang-orang sekitarmu karena dinilai telah mencampakkanmu," ujar Sasuke tegas membuat Hinata kini kembali menunduk karena tidak dapat membantah.

"Baiklah."

"Aku tahu kau cukup mengenalku, Hinata," ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan nama Hinata selama pernikahan mereka "Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang sulit terikat dengan satu wanita."

DEG.

( ')3\('-')

Sasuke berjalan angkuh menuju salah satu tempat duduk di bar favoritnya, salah seorang sahabatnya telah menunggunya dengan cengirannya yang begitu lebar.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kemari lagi setelah menikah, Teme," pemuda berambut blonde yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan saat pria itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu seperti apa aku, Dobe," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Aku kasihan dengan istrimu dan hei! Bagaimana jika dia juga berselingkuh di belakangmu?' tanya Naruto menggoda, pemuda itu lantas tersenyum saat Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Tidak masalah," meski nadanya cuek, Sasuke tahu bahwa ia harus berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mengucapkannya.

"Aku ingin lihat apa kau masih bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu setelah beberapa bulan, istrimu itu Hyuuga, Sasuke. Kau tahu bahwa siapapun pria di dunia ini mendambakan istri sepertinya," godaan Naruto belum berakhir rupanya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Bagaimana jika dia berselingkuh denganku?" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang cukup serius dan ini sedikit berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu," lagi-lagi Sasuke berusaha menyamarkan kegalauannya dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Oh ya? Kau tahu betul kan kalau aku pernah meminta ayahku untuk melamar Hinata untukku? Kadang aku menyesal sendiri karena tidak memaksanya saat itu dan kini ia harus berakhri denganmu," nada Naruto cukup dingin untuk membuat Sasuke terkejut dan memandangnya tajam, tidak dipedulikannya tatapan Sasuke tersebut pria blonde itu lantas beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan begitu memikirkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata, ia pikir, Naruto tidak serius saat menceritakan bagaimana lamarannya ditolak oleh Hiashi. Sasuke tidak sadar, bahwa dalam hati kini ia bersumpah untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto.

( ')3\('-')

Sudah pukul sebelas malam dan Sasuke sama sekali belum kembali, membuat Hinata yang kini sudah sangat mengantuk menjadi semakin resah menunggunya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya atau sekedar memberitahunya tentang kemana ia akan pergi dan sampai kapan, sepertinya pria itu memang tidak memandangnya sebagai seorang istri sama sekali.

Meski Sasuke mengatakan untuk tidak mempedulikannya, Hinata tetap saja melakukan sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah suaminya dan Hinata mencintainya.

Kedua mata gadis itu lalu terpejam sempurna saat waktu menunjukkan pukul satu malam, ia yang begitu mengkhawatirkan suaminya tidak menyadari bahwa ia kini tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa saat ini suaminya tengah bersenang-senang bersama wanita lain.

( ')3\('-')

"Aku turut berduka atas nasib istrimu, wanita sebaik dia seharusnya tidak mendapatkan pria sepertimu," seorang wanita berambut coklat lantas memeluk leher Sasuke mesra kemudian berbisik menggoda tepat di telinga pria itu.

"Berhentilah membahasnya, Matsuri," Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan semua orang yang entah mengapa terus saja membahas mengenai Hinata, ia lalu membelai-belai pelan beberapa bagian tubuh wanita yang dipanggilnya Ino itu dan membuat wanita itu terkikik pelan.

Matsuri bukanlah wanita penghibur dan Sasuke tidak sudi menghabiskan malamnya dengan perempuan seperti itu, Ino adalah salah satu model terkenal di Konoha. Meski hanya semalam, wanita-wanita yang menemani Sasuke adalah wanita berkelas, Sasuke adalah tokoh berkelas dan ia menginginkan wanita yang sepadan dengannya untuk menghiburnya di malam hari.

"Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan istrimu, Sasuke. Dia sangat cantik, kurasa," ujar Matsuri mulai membahas Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak berniat menyentuhnya," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ia selalu membuatku teringat bahwa kini aku sudah terikat dengannya, tidak ada kebebasan seperti dulu dan itu membuatku kesal," jelas Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Faktanya kau tetap bisa bersenang-senang denganku," goda Matsuri.

"Kau tahu aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, Matsuri. Dan kebebasan bukanlah pengecualian."

( ')3\('-')

Brakk!

Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding rumahnya, pukul lima subuh. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengenai siapa yang tengah memasuki rumahnya sekarang, Sasuke, atau pencuri.

Mata lavender Hinata membulat kala melihat suaminya –Sasuke- memasuki rumah dengan penampilan yang begitu berantakan, bau alkohol dan farfum wanita jelas tercium dari tubuh pria itu, membuat Hinata matian-matian harus menahan air matanya, terlebih saat melihat bekas ciuman di leher suaminya tersebut.

"Ka-kau dari mana, Sasuke?" Hinata mencoba membantu Sasuke yang terlihat kesusahan bahkan sekedar untuk berjalan.

"Hn, lepaskan," Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata kasar, lalu dengan sempoyongan pria itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hinata tetap berusaha membantu Sasuke meski suaminya itu menolak, pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap menerima uluran tangan Hinata karena ketidakberdayaannya.

Hinata memandang sayu tubuh Sasuke yang kini terbalut selimut yang baru saja dilebarkannya, ingin rasanya ia menyiram air sebanyak mungkin ke tubuh pria itu demi menghilangkan bau alkohol terutama farfum wanita yang begitu menyengat dari tubuh suaminya.

Sirna sudah harapan Hinata untuk memiliki rumah tangga yang indah, meski sudah tahu sejak awal, jujur saja ia tidak akan menyangka akan separah ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, mata lavender itu harus kembali mengucurkan air mata.

( ')3\('-')

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk mengganggu tidurnya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi dan itu mengharuskannya untuk bangun sekarang juga, terlalu banyak tidur akan membuatmu sakit kepala.

Indera penciumannya menangkap aroma makanan yang menguar dari dapur rumahnya, membuat perutnya terdengar akibat rasa lapar. Sasuke melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, ia lalu beranjak menuju dapur dan mendapatkan berbagai hidangan yang telah tersusun rapi di atas meja makan.

**Makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu.**

Sasuke mengernyit heran saat mendapati sepucuk surat yang tertera di atas meja makan mungilnya, tanpa berpikirpun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah tulisan Hinata. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh sudut rumah dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok wanita itu, kemana ia?

Tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut mengenai keberadaan Hinata, Sasuke pun memulai ritual sarapan paginya. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, tetapi ketidakhadiran wanita itu hingga beberapa jam kemudian mau tidak mau membuatnya sedikit resah juga, kemana Hinata?

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan istrinya tersebut dengan membaca beberapa majalah yang tersedia di ruang keluarga, ia akan menghadiri rapat sore nanti dan tidak ada jadwal untuknya sepanjang pagi hingga siang ini.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, mestinya ia sudah berada di luar saat ini dengan beberapa wanita yang menemaninya. Tetapi, entah mengapa menunggu kedatangan Hinata menjadi jauh lebih menarik baginya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang dan Hinata masih belum kembali ke rumah mereka, ia bahkan harus menelpon sebuah restaurant untuk membawakannya beberapa makanan sebagai makan siangnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan ia harus bersiap untuk menghadiri rapat sore itu. Ia baru saja merapikan dasi yang dikenakannya saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu rumah yang terbuka pelan, di lihatnya ruang keluarga dan ia mendapati Hinata yang baru saja masuk hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan nada dingin yang menyapanya saat ia baru saja hendak membukan pintu kamarnya.

"Da-dari menemani Kaa-san berbelanja," Hinata menjawab dengan nada tenang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam suaminya.

"Kau harus memberitahuku lain waktu," perintah Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Bu-bukannya itu tidak perlu? K-kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Hinata mengingatkannya tentang perjanjian –sepihak yang dibuatnya beberapa waktu lalu, benar juga, mengapa ia yang justru mengingkarinya?

Rasa kesal kembali melanda Sasuke saat Hinata masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mempedulikannya lebih lanjut, dan kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu dihafalnya memanggil namanya.

"Permisi, Teme! Aku datang menjemputmu!"

"…"

"…"

"Teme! Kau di dalam? Aku masuk ya!"

"!"

Mata Sasuke membulat tanpa sadar saat mendengar suara decitan pintu tanda Naruto mulai memasuki rumahnya, terlebih saat Hinata juga keluar dari kamarnya karena suara cempreng Naruto tersebut.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara kaget Hinata yang memanggil nama Naruto dengan antusias, ia tidak menyangka istrinya tersebut akan mengikutinya ke ruang tamu saat ia hendak menemui Naruto.

"Yo, Hime-chan!" Naruto lantas memeluk Hinata erat dengan disertai cengiran lebarnya.

Harusnya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata, ya seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi ia tidak habis pikir sama sekali mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berpelukan, terlebih saat matanya memandang wajah mungil Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Y-ya, aku mengenal Naruto-kun karena ia adalah sepupu Ino-chan yang merupakan sahabatku," jawab Hinata seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Ino selalu membawanya main ke rumahku," sambung Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban keduanya, entah mengapa ia merasa terasingkan di sini. Sebelumnya Sasuke memang tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengenal Hinata dan sebaliknya, ia pikir alasan Naruto melamar Hinata tempo hari hanya karena keinginan orang tuanya yang merupakan salah satu relasi bisnis Hyuuga corp.

"A-aku akan membuatkanmu minum, kau mau apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya sopan seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Aa, aku air pu-"

"Tidak usah, kita akan berangkat sekarang," Sasuke memotong pembicaraan keduanya seraya menarik paksa tangan Naruto agar mengikutinya.

"Aaa, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, Hime-chan!" ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi, membuat wajah Hinata kembali merona karena suffix 'chan' yang digunakannya.

Sedang Sasuke, siapa yang tahu kalau pria itu kini menggeram kesal dalam hati karena panggilan berbeda dari Naruto untuk Hinata –istrinya- tersebut?

( ')3\('-')

Sasuke menyetir mobil dengan kening berkerut, sementara pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bersenandung ria tanpa memedulikannya.

"Mana mobilmu?" tanya Sasuke sinis membuka pembicaraan, sepertinya ia kesal dengan Naruto yang menumpang di mobilnya.

"Aku membawanya ke bengkel," Naruto menjawab dengan cengirang di wajahnya.

"Mobilmu tidak hanya satu, Dobe. Jangan pikir kau bisa membohongiku."

"Aaa, baiklah. Aku memang sengaja ingin menumpang di mobilmu, itu saja," jawab Naruto santai.

"Benar hanya itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada serius yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Ya, hanya itu. Memang apa lagi?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'menjemputku'? Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya bahkan saat aku hampir terlambat menghadiri rapat," Sasuke menoleh dan memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan mengitimidasi.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto bertanya balik seraya menyeringai.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menggoda istriku bukan?" oke, kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menusuk.

"Kupikir kau tidak punya alasan untuk melarangku melakukan hal itu, kau sendiri bermain wanita di belakangnya," Naruto menjawab dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sasuke lantas mendengus dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, bagaimanapun juga, apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sangatlah benar, terlepas dari perjanjian yang telah ia buat dengan Hinata.

"Hinata itu tidak tahu bahwa aku pernah melamarnya," Naruto berujar seraya menerawang, mata biru lautnya terlihat memandang jalan yang ramai akan kendaraan.

"…"

"Aku bertaruh ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan melakukan hal itu."

"?"

"Karena aku melamarnya sehari setelah ia menolakku."

DEG.

.

.

Sasuke kembali teringat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat bertemu Naruto tadi, wajah merona wanita itu, dan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Begitukah ekspresimu bila bertemu dengan orang yang pernah kau tolak?

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto pernah terlibat hubungan asmara –walau tidak sepenuhnya benar- dengan Hinata, entah mengapa ia merasa sahabatnya itu adalah ancaman baginya kini.

"Kuakui aku sedikit licik saat itu, kupikir ia akan menjadi milikku jika aku berhasil merayu ayahnya untuk menerima lamaranku. Pada akhirnya Hiashi jii-san lebih memilihmu sebagai menantunya," Naruto tersenyum miris seraya memandang wajah Sasuke yang tampak fokus menyetir.

"Apa maksudmu menceritakan semua itu padaku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar setenang mungkin, walau ia sendiri tidak memungkiri betapa inginnya ia memukul wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Agar kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan Hinata sebagai milikku."

( ')3\('-')

Hinata menghela napas panjang seraya menduduki sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarga miliknya, wanita berambut indigo itu lalu mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya yang sedari tadi berada di saku roknya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul saat mencari nomor seseorang yang akan dihubunginya saat itu, seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

'_Moshi-moshi_, Hime-chan?'

"He-hentikan panggilan itu," Hinata pura-pura mendengus kesal saat mendengar suara orang di telponnya itu.

'Hahaha, kau tidak berubah. Ada apa menelponku?'

"Ti-tidak boleh?"

'Tentu saja boleh, hanya saja tidak biasanya kau yang menelpon,' suara di seberang sana terdengar tengah tertawa kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu, kapan bisa pulang?"

'Ya ya, aku juga merindukanmu. Pulang? Sepertinya beberapa bulan lagi aku bisa kembali ke Konoha.'

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar.

'Tentu saja.'

"Ka-kalau begitu kau harus mengunjungiku, aku sudah tidak tinggal dengan Tou-san lagi," ujar Hinata bahagia.

'Oh ya? Kenapa?'

"Ka-karena kau sudah menikah," jawab Hinata masih dengan suaranya yang terdengar bahagia.

'…'

"…"

'…'

"?"

Tuuut.. tuuutt..tuuut…

Hinata mengernyit heran saat tiba-tiba saja sambungannya terputus tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia lalu mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor itu kembali namun hasilnya nihil. Sudahlah, mungkin jaringan memang lagi jelek.

Hinata lalu mulai menyalakan TV yang terletak tepat di hadapannya, meski begitu dirinya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun yang tengah disiarkan oleh benda elektronik tersebut, pikiran gadis itu tengah melayang ke memori saat-saat dimana ia bersama dengan sosok yang baru saja ditelponnya.

Orang itu, sosok yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia dan Orang itu telah saling mengenal sejak masih kecil, sosok yang selalu melindunginya dan membelanya setiap saat. Sosok itulah yang selalu menghiburnya kala ia bersedih karena Sasuke, dan sosok itulah yang selalu berusaha membantunya untuk melupakan Sasuke, meski usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil hingga saat ini.

Sayang sekali Hinata dan sosok itu harus berpisah saat mereka duduk di bangku Universitas, Hinata jelas mengingat bagaimana ia menangis terisak saat melepas kepergian orang itu menuju negeri paman Sam demi menimbu ilmu. Aaa, Hinata benar-benar merindukannya.

( ')3\('-')

"Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke mellirik malas ke arah perempuan berambut merah yang kini berjalan ke arahnya seraya memanggil namanya mesra.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Sepertinya _mood_mu kurang baik hari ini, Sasuke-kun. Padahal aku ingin memberimu kabar yang entah baik atau buruk," jawab Karin berbasa-basi.

"langsung saja," perintah Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, aku sedang mengandung anakmu," ujar Karin santai.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian memandang Karin curiga.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku serius," jawab Karin kesal. "Dan aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawabanmu," sambung wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menikahimu jika itu yang kau minta," Sasuke berkata datar seraya kembali menatap pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah, kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau aku sama sepertimu. Aku tipe orang yang tidak suka terikat," Karin mendengus sekali lagi seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengurusku selama aku mengandung, aku tidak suka aborsi, bagaimanapun juga itu berbahaya. Tentang bagaimana nasib anak ini nanti, kita akan memikirkannya bersama," Karin tersenyum seraya memandang Sasuke.

"Mengurusmu?"

"Ya, aku pasti membutuhkan biaya lebih selama mengandung, Sasuke-kun. Anggap saja itu bayaran agar aku tidak membocorkan ke publik mengenai skandalmu ini," jawab Karin menyeringai.

Sasuke tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Karin tersebut, sudah ia duga, wanita itu hanya menginginkan uangnya saja. Membocorkan skandalnya katanya? Huh, semua orang sudah tahu seperti apa dia, selain itu, dengan sedikit uang Sasuke bisa aja merubah fakta yang ada dan menyudutkan wanita itu.

Sayang sekali ia sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini, oleh karena itu ia menerima saja tawaran wanita itu. Toh tidak masalah, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

( ')3\('-')

Brakk.

Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang –lagi-lagi- dibuka dengan kasar, segera ia beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa kiranya yang memasuki rumahnya meski dalam hari ia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah suaminya, Sasuke.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Hinata begitu terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah marun memasuki rumahnya dengan menggandeng lengan Sasuke mesra, dan pemandangan itu membuatnya mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Sa-Sasuke, di-dia si-"

"Dia Karin, pacarku," Sasuke memotong pertanyaan Hinata dengan wajah dan nada yang tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Eh?"

Lavender Hinata sontak membulat sempurna saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut, apa yang dipikirkan suaminya? Bisa-bisanya pria itu dengan santai memperkenalkan pacarnya –selingkuhannya- terang-terangan kepada istrinya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan tinggal bersama? _Kami-sama…_

"Dan satu lagi, dia sedang mengandung anakku."

DEG.

.

.

.

Dan detik itu juga Hinata harus mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terisak.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**A/N : Huaaa, pasti dah pada bosen dengan tema perjodohan, bener kan? -,-**

**Mau gimana lagi, fic ini sudah lama jadi, tapi belum disempurnain, giliran dah kelar, SasuHina malah rame dengan tema perjodohan -,-**

**Sudahlah, mudah-mudahan saja idenya gak pasaran-pasaran amat XD**

**Typo? Saia emang gak bisa lepas dari Typo, alur bermasalah? **_**Well**_**, itu sudah menjadi masalah saia sejak dulu, dan mudah-mudahan saja saia bisa mengatasinya seiring berlalunya waktu –halah-.**

**Oh ya, Yuu gak janji bisa apdet cepet, selain karena mau ngerjain kerja sambilan [ngetik ulang sebuah buku -,-], Yuu juga akan keluar daerah minggu depan hingga selesai lebaran nanti…**

**Masalahnya, Yuu gak punya modem dan gak tahu make modem –gaptek- habis di rumah ada wifi, jadi gak merluin modem –gaptek ato pamer?-XD**

**So, Yuu gak tahu bisa OL PC dalam jangka waktu itu ato enggak, Yuu juga gak tahu caranya publish fic melalui Hp^^'a, jadi harap maklum kalo Yuu apdetnya lama^^'**

**Yeah, harapan terakhir Yuu, semoga ada yang berminat mereview fic abal ini ^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ohayou, _Hinata-chan," suara yang tidak terlalu asing belakangan ini menyapa indera pendengaran Hinata saat wanita itu baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Mata lavender wanita itu pun lantas menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah yang kini tengah menatapnya seraya menguap, tampak jelas bahwa wanita itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya semalam.

"_O-ohayou,_ Karin-san," jawab Hinata lembut.

Ya, Karin. Wanita berambut merah yang sudah dua minggu ini tinggal bersama mereka. Oh, Hinata tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi Karin sedang mengandung anak Sasuke dan dia tidak mungkin –juga tidak ingin- memisahkan wanita itu dari lelaki yang memiliki pertanggungjawaban atasnya, oleh karena itu ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sasuke saat mengatakan bahwa Karin akan tinggal bersama mereka. Di samping itu, apakah ia bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke?

"Sepertinya sarapan pagi sudah siap, aku mau cuci muka dulu," ujar Karin seraya masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Kamar Sasuke? Ya, mereka memang sekamar. Alasannya? Entahlah, Hinata juga tidak tahu. Saat Karin meminta agar ia dan Sasuke sekamar, Sasuke menyetujuinya, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat hati Hinata sakit. Padahal Hinata lah yang merupakan istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi mengapa justru ia yang tidak sekamar dengan suaminya itu?

Lamunan Hinata terhenti saat mendengar suara decitan kursi yang beradu dengan lantai, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati suaminya kini tengah duduk tenang di atas kursi siap menikmati sarapan paginya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Karin pun menyusul dan acara sarapan pagi itu pun dimulai saat Hinata turut mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi.

"Aaa, kau membuatkanku susu, Hinata-chan? Aku tidak menyukainya kau tahu," ujar Karin seraya menatap segelas susu yang –hanya- tersedia di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'buang gelas itu jauh-jauh dari hadapanku'.

"S-susu khusus untuk ibu hamil baik untuk perkembangan janinmu, Karin-san." Jawab Hinata tulus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha meminumnya karena kau telah membuatkannya untukku," ujar Karin masih dengan pandangan yang sama terhadap gelas malang tersebut. Hinata tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah Karin yang hampir sama dengan anak-anak tersebut, jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa ialah yang telangah mengandung anak Sasuke kini.

"Kau baik sekali, Hinata-chan. Kau bahkan lebih perhatian pada kandunganku ketimbang aku sendiri atau Sasuke," ujar Karin –lagi- di sela-sela makannya.

"Rasanya sayang sekali kau menjadi istri, Sasuke. Harusnya kau bisa mendapat suami yang lebih baik dari dia." Lanjut Karin santai tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini menatapnya tajam.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal itu, sedikit banyak ia telah mendengar kalimat serupa dari berbagai pihak. Bagaimanapun, Hinata tidak bisa membenci Karin. Karin bukanlah wanita jahat seperti yang sering ditampilkan pada sinetron-sinetron TV lokal, hanya saja Hinata tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit hatinya karena wanita itu turut mengambil andil dalam kehancuran rumah tangganya kini. Meski Hinata akui bahwa sebagian besar hal itu memang disebabkan oleh sikap Sasuke.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir tentang masa depan mereka, sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan?

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

DLDR, no Flame!

**Disclaimer : ** Lupa XD –plak-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina, slight SasuKarin

**Genre : **Romance/ Hurt/comfort

.

.

**My Angel Wife**

"Aku tidak suka baju ini," Karin merengut kesal melihat penampilannya sendiri dari atas ke bawah.

"Ta-tapi itu bagus untukmu, Karin-san. Selama mengandung sebaiknya kau tidak memakai pakaian yang terlalu ketat dulu," ujar Hinata tenang, pakaian yang sedang dikenakan Karin memang adalah pilihannya.

"Tapi usia kandunganku baru tiga minggu, lagipula perutku juga masih rata," ujar Karin membela diri.

"Su-sudahlah, sekarang sudah waktunya kalian ke dokter untuk periksa kandungan," ujar Hinata masih dengan suara lembutnya.

Mau tidak mau Karin menuruti perintah Hinata, wanita itu terlalu baik sehingga Karin tidak tega untuk mengatakan tidak padanya. Saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap, Karin pun menghampiri pria itu dan memeluk lengannya mesra.

"Sasuke-kun, kita akan ke dokter periksa kandungan sekarang," ujar Karin yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti perintah bagi Sasuke, dan pria itu tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Hn, kau pergi sendiri. Aku hanya bertugas untuk membiayaimu," ujar Sasuke dingin, pria itu lantas memasuki mobilnya dan segera melaju menuju Uchiha Corp.

Hinata yang semula menunduk karena tidak mau melihat adegan mesra Karin dan Sasuke kini malah menatap heran pada sosok suaminya yang baru saja berlalu. Wanita bersurai indigo itu pun mendekati sosok Karin yang terlihat kesal karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Bi-biar aku ang temani, Karin-san." Tawar Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Aaa, tidak usah, Hinata-chan. Nanti malah merepotkanmu, lagipula aku juga tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu ya, _Jaa_!" wanita berambut merah itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Hnata, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap cuek wanita itu.

Hinata masih terlihat bingung dengan sikap keduanya, seharusnya, sesibuk apapun Sasuke pria itu tetap harus menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemani Karin memeriksa kandungannya, bagaimanapun juga janin yang dikandung Karin adalah anaknya. Selain itu, Hinata juga tidak habis pikir mengapa Karin telihat tidak peduli pada kandungannya, padahal ia sendiri begitu khawatir akan kondisi janin itu. Sesakit apapun perasaannya, janin itu tidak bersalah dan tetap berhak mendapat perhatian, lagipula janin itu adalah anak Sasuke, anak dari pria yang dicintainya.

Drrrttt…

Suara getaran telpon genggam membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, segera wanita itu menyambar benda mungil yang berada di atas meja perabotan tersebut. Wajah mungilnya menampakkan seulas senyum saat melihat nama di penelpon, tanpa menunda lagi ia pun segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ujar Hinata lembut.

"_Moshi-moshi_, apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan seorang putri?" sahut sebuah suara diseberang sana.

"Ya, anda sedang berbicara dengan seorang putri jahat yang senang mencari budak," jawab Hinata iseng, wajah cantiknya tidak berhenti menampakkan sebuah senyuman manis sejak tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana untuk melamar menjadi budak sang putri," lagi, suara di seberang menyahut dengan suara jahil.

"Be-benarkah kau akan kemari?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, nada suara berubah menjadi lebih serius dan penuh pengharapan.

"Tidak sekarang, Putri. Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hadiah terlebih dahulu." Alis Hinata mengkerut mendengar jawaban di seberang sana.

"Hhh, kupikir kau akan kemari. Kapan pulang? Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Ungkap Hinata jujur.

"Aku akan ke Konoha secepatnya, aku janji. Tapi untuk waktunya aku tidak akan memberitahumu, itu akan menjadi kejutan," terdengar tawa lirih di seberang sana.

"Ja-jangan membuatku penasaran," Hinata menjawab dengan nada cemberut.

"Hahaha, tidak bisa. Ini pasti akan menjadi kejutan terbaik untukmu. Hmm, mana suamimu?" Hinata dapat merasakan nada yang berbeda pada kalimat pertanyaan terakhir, namun wanita itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Di-dia sedang pergi ke kantor," jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Begitu ya. Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal, aku akan menelpon lagi. _Jaa, _Lavender _Hime~_" Wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengar panggilan khusus itu, panggilan yang diberikan 'orang itu' karena wangi tubuhnya yang menurutnya berbau bunga lavender.

"_Jaa mo, Akagami ojou_," balas Hinata, meski tidak dapat melihat langsung, wanita itu tahu bahwa pemilik suara di seberang sana tengah tersenyum.

"Hhh," Hinata meletakkan _handphone_ miliknya begitu saja di atas sofa diikuti oleh tubuhnya sendiri, rasa bosan tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Masih berpikir tentang kegiatan yang kemungkinan bisa mengursir rasa bosannya, _handphone_ miliknya tiba-tiba kembali bergetar, kali ini menandakan ada pesan masuk. Wanita itu pun segera meraih handphone miliknya dan membaca pesan teks tersebut.

"Eh?"

( ')3\('-')

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin saat sekertaris pribadinya a.k.a Namikaze Naruto tengah membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku nanti. Hehehe," cengir Naruto tanpa dosa. Naruto mungkin saja anak dari seorang gubernur Konoha –Minato Namikaze, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk berdiam diri di rumah menikmati hasil kekayaan orang tuanya. Kushina adalah chef terkenal yang memilik banyak restaurant di berbagai belahan dunia, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi penerus usaha itu dan memilih untuk bekerja di perusahan milik sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Aku tanya mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, hei ini masih jam sepuluh pagi! Pemuda itu bahkan belum ada satu jam di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya hal ini bukan masalah untuk Sasuke, Naruto memang senang keluyuran tapi tetap bertanggung jawab akan tugas-tugasnya. Hanya saja… entahlah, Sasuke merasa ia harus tahu kemana Naruto kali ini.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Naruto cuek mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Dengan siapa?" _well_, ini sangat bukan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak akan pernah bertanya hal pribadi seperti ini pada orang lain.

"Instingmu tajam sekali, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi kencan dengan Hinata. Ada masalah?"

Mata Sasuke membulat kala mendengar nama istrinya keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu berkata sedemikian santainya akan mengencani seorang wanita yang merupakan istri dari sahabatnya sendiri di depan suaminya secara frontal?

Ada masalah? Jelas ini merupakan masalah!

"Kau tidak akan berkata tidak akan mengizinkanku kan?" tantang Naruto.

Tentu saja Sasuke ingin berteriak bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya dan Ia –Naruto- tidak boleh seenaknya menyentuh miliknya. Tapi mengingat perjajian yang ia buat bersama Hinata, Sasuke mau tidak mau hanya bisa diam menanggapi tantangan Naruto. Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengusulkan perjanjian itu? Bukankah ia sendiri juga sering kencan bahkan tidur dengan wanita lain?

"Hn, cepatlah kembali." Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat pendek itulah yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, pemuda berkulit tan itu menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke sejenak.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kalimat itu darimu, Sasuke."

Blam.

Dan Namikaze Naruto pun menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menggeram tertahan di kursi mewahnya.

( ')3\('-')

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Hinata begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara tajam yang menyapa indera pendengarannya saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tengah, ia memang sudah merasakan hal aneh saat melihat pintu ruang utama tidak terkunci ketika ia sampai tadi, dan keanehan itu terjawab saat manik lavendernya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu," jawab Hinata takut-takut, terbukti dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Hinata mungkin wanita lemah, tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengitimidasi dirinya meski itu suaminya sendiri, bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang membuat perjanjian konyol di antara mereka? Bagaimanapun ia berhak melakukan apapun selama itu tidak mencampuri urusan Sasuke.

Ck, Sasuke tampak menahan amarah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata bukan tipikal wanita yang akan menantang balik jika seseorang bertanya padanya, apakah ini pengaruh dari Naruto? _Well_, pikiran itu membuat kemarahan Sasuke menjadi lebih besar.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata, wanita itu benar. Sasuke tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika kalah dari seorang wanita, terlebih jika wanita itu adalah miliknya.

"Hn, bukan urusanku memang. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya keluyuran dan melupakan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri, kau bahkan tidak membuatkan suamimu makan siang," sindir Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya, Sasuke benar, ia bahkan belum memasak makan siang padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Ta-tapi kau biasanya makan siang di luar," Hinata masih mencoba membela dirinya.

"Hn, bisakah kau segera memasak? Aku lapar," ujar Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pembelaan Hinata. Hinata benar, Sasuke biasanya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di luar beserta wanita-wanita selingkuhannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri saat ia lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dan menunggu kepulangan Hinata.

'Dari mana saja kau?' huh, pertanyaan bodoh. Sasuke jelas mengetahui bahwa istrinya itu baru saja berkencan dengan Naruto.

'Hn, bisakah kau segera memasak? Aku lapar', kalimat ini lebih bodoh lagi, Sasuke baru saja memesan _fast food_ dari sebuh restoran terkenal dan ia benar-benar kenyang saat ini.

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa ia senang melihat Hinata yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuknya, ia senang wanita itu berada di rumahnya –rumah mereka tepatnya- . Ia bahkan tidak mengerti dirinya saat ia lebih memilih untuk tidak kembali ke kantor demi 'menjaga' Hinata agar wanita itu tidak bertemu Naruto –lagi- hari ini.

( ')3\('-')

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak terakhir kali Hinata memandangi jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya, dan kini wanita itu kembali memandangi jam dinding tersebut. Raut kecemasan jelas terpancar dari wajah cantiknya, sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajah Sasuke yang tampak biasa saja.

Hinata memandang sosok Sasuke yang tengah asik menonton TV sejenak, terbersit pertanyaan dalam otaknya akan tingkah laku suaminya yang menurutnya agak aneh hari ini. Normalnya, Sasuke tidak akan berada di rumah saat ini meski ini sudah tengah malam, suaminya itu biasanya akan pulang dini hari dalam keadaan mabuk. Tetapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata saat ini, meski ia senang akan keberadaan Sasuke di rumah seharian ini, ada hal yang lebih penting yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I-ini sudah jam sebelas malam, dan Karin-san belum juga kembali. A-apa Sasuke-kun tahu di mana Karin-san sekarang?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata, raut kecemasan masih terlihat begitu jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn." Hinata bahkan tidak yakin suaminya itu mendengar secara keseluruhan kalimatnya tadi, kenapa pria itu begitu tidak peduli?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" panggil Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hn?" dan Sasuke masih saja menjawabnya dengan nada dingin seraya tetap memandangi layar TV.

"Ku-kumohon, hubungi Karin-san. A-aku tidak memiliki nomornya," pinta Hinata, paling tidak ia bisa tahu di mana Karin berada saat ini setelah menghubunginya.

"Aku tidak punya nomornya."

Mata Hinata membulat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, bahkan pria itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang terbilang santai. Hinata tidak munafik, ia tahu ia merasa senang akan sikap cuek Sasuke pada Karin. Tapi ia juga seorang wanita, ia khawatir akan kondisi kesehatan Karin, dan Sasuke sebagai ayah janin itu seharusnya lebih perhatian pada wanita itu.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya, dia akan kembali dengan sendirinya nanti. Aku mau tidur," lanjut Sasuke seraya beranjak dari ruangan itu menuju kamar tidurnya.

Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke dengan pandangan hampa, jika ia yang tengah mengandung anak Sasuke saat ini, apakah perlakuan pria itu padanya juga seperti ini? Atau bahkan lebih parah?

…

Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan seraya membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, sekilas ia menengok pada jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya dan mendapati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu haus malam ini sehingga ia terpaksa bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya untuk mengambil air minum di dapur. Terpaksa? Ya, sangat terpaksa. Mengingat ia tidak pernah bisa tidur senyenyak ini semenjak Karin tidur ke kamarnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat menyadari lampu ruang tengah masih menyala, apa Hinata lupa mematikan lampu? Tidak ambil pusing, pria berambut raven itu lantas menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air dingin di sana.

Sasuke baru akan memasuki kamarnya saat melihat surai indogo yang menjuntai di sofa ruang tengah, berjalan perlahan, Sasuke mendekat ke arah benda itu dan menemukan sosok istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Otak jenius Sasuke segera memahami situasi bahwa istrinya tersebut pastilah menunggu Karin hingga ketiduran.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli, tetapi pada akhirnya ia memilih berbaik hati untuk memindahkan Hinata ke kamar tidurnya. Saat menyentuh leher wanita itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa kulit wanita itu begitu halus dengan surai indigo yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Sasuke sudah berkali-kali menyentuh tubuh seorang wanita, tetapi ia belum pernah merasakan kelembutan seperti yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh kulit istrinya ini -meski hanya pada bagian leher.

Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa onyx gelapnya kini tengah menatap wajah damai Hinata dengan intens, menyadari bahwa betapa cantiknya istrinya itu. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar tidur wanita itu. Ia lantas menaruh tubuh mungil itu di atas kasur empuk seraya memakaikannya selimut.

Kamar Hinata terasa begitu nyaman baginya, wangi khas lavender menguar dari berbagai penjuru di ruangan itu. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang berbau menyengat akibat parfum yang digunakan Karin, kamar ini membuatnya begitu betah. Sasuke hampir saja ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang saat tubuh Hinata menggeliat pelan, wanita itu masih tetap terlelap tentu saja, hanya saja gerakannya membuat Sasuke sadar akan apa yang hampir saja pria itu lakukan.

Berusaha mengabaikan keinginan dirinya untuk tetap berada di ruangan itu, Sasuke pun beranjak keluar setelah mematikan lampu. Dalam hati pria itu bersumpah akan melarang Karin untuk menggunakan parfum menyengatnya –yang entah apa mereknya- lagi ketika sedang berada di kamar, oh ingatkan Sasuke untuk membeli pengharum ruangan bernuansa bunga agar kamarnya terasa lebih nyaman dan segar.

( ')3\('-')

"Ka-Karin-san?"

Hinata begitu terkejut saat seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya dengan cukup keras saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, wanita itu sempat bingung saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di kamarnya kini, tetapi kebingungan itu ditepisnya karena rasa penasaran akan seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu.

Benar saja, saat ia membuka pintu tampak sosok wanita cantik berambut merah marun dalam keadaan yang cukup berantakan, bau alhkohol jelas tercium dari tubuh wanita itu. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Hinata membantu wanita yang bernama Karin tersebut memasuki rumah.

"Ka-Karin-san, apa yang kau lakukan? Ka-kau sedang mengandung!" rasa cemas serta amarah tidak dapat lagi dibendung oleh wanita berambut indigo tersebut, ia segera bertanya saat keduanya telah memasuki kamar tamu –Hinata sengaja tidak membawa Karin ke kamar Sasuke karena takut suaminya itu akan terganggu.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita hamil lebih memilih untuk mabuk-mabukkan ketimbang memeriksakan kandungannya di rumah sakit? Wanita itu bahkan pulang pagi seperti saat ini.

"Biasa, hik. Kami mengadakan pesta hik di rumah Shion," jawab Karin disela-sela cegukannya akibat minuman keras.

"Ta-tapi kau sedang mengandung, Karin-san! Ha-harusnya kau memeriksakan kandunganmu di rumah sakit, dan tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol seperti ini," ujar Hinata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, padahal ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan wanita itu beserta janinnya, tapi yang bersangkutan senditi malah bertingkah sebaliknya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Bayi ini adalah anakku dan Sasuke, jadi kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Sasuke saja tidak pusing, jadi urus urusanmu sendiri."

Sakit, tentu saja sakit. Wanita itu berkata seolah Hinata adalah orang lain di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Okeh, anak itu memang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, tapi salahkan jika ia mengkhawatirkan janin yang merupakan darah daging suaminya? Pria yang dicintainya?

Hinata memandangi sosok Karin yang kini telah tertidur, ada rasa benci pada wanita itu kala mengingat kalimatnya tadi. Hei, kenapa seolah dia yang menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan orang?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata kontan berbalik saat mendengar suara berat suaminya, benar saja, Sasuke kini tengah berdiri di depan kamar tamu yang Karin tempati dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"E-eto, Ka-Karin-san baru pulang. Di-dia mabuk," Hinata berujar dengan nada yang penuh pengharapan pada Sasuke, berharap pria itu akan marah pada Karin dan menasihatinya agar lebih menjaga kandungnnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah…

"Hn, biarkan saja."

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata terkejut akibat sikap tidak peduli Sasuke tersebut, pria itu dengan santainya kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Kalau memang Sasuke tidak peduli, harusnya sejak awal pria itu tidak usah membawa Karin ke rumah mereka, biarkan saja Hinata tidak tahu tentang masalah ini. Mungkin dengan begitu akan lebih baik untuk hatinya, benarkah?

( ')3\('-')

Harusnya, setelah mendengar ucapan Karin yang cukup menyayat hatinya, Hinata menjadi tidak peduli lagi mengenai wanita itu beserta janinnya. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa, hatinya bahkan terlalu lembut untuk membenci seseorang, terlebih untuk tidak peduli padanya.

Rasa benci itu memang ada, tetapi segera sirna bahkan sebelum Hinata sendiri menyadarinya. Terkadang Hinata begitu membenci dirinya yang terlalu 'penyayang' ini, itu kah alasannya mengapa Sasuke begitu mudah mempermainkan hatinya?

Lihat saja sekarang, Hinata masih mau berepot-repot ria menyiapkan makanan khusus yang baik bagi wanita hamil untuk wanita yang masih terlelap di kamar tamu itu. Hinata tetap mengkhawatirkan kondisi wanita itu beserta janinnya, sangat berbeda dengan suaminya yang justru terlihat tidak peduli.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata pelan saat mereka baru saja menyelasaikan sarapan paginya.

"Hn?"

"To-tolong, pedulilah sedikit pada Karin-san. Ba-bagaimanapun d-dia mengandung anakmu," ujar Hinata terbata-bata, bohong jika ia tidak merasa sakit dihatinya. Wanita mana yang rela melihat suaminya peduli terhadap wanita lain?

"Bukan urusanmu, asal aku membiayai keperluannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya."

Hinata terpengarah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, begitukah anggapan Sasuke selama ini? Cukup dengan uang maka ia terbebas dari segala sesuatu yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya? Apakah itu juga berlaku baginya? Sasuke merasa sudah memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami dengan menafkahinya, maka pria itu bebas melakukan apapun yang dia mau tanpa ada yang boleh mengaturnya.

Apakah sebuah ikatan selalu dikaitkan dengan uang?

( ')3\('-')

Ting Tong…

"Permisi!"

Hinata beranjak menuju pintu utama saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, belum lagi suara tinggi yang terdengar dari luar sana benar-benar memastikan bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu pagi ini.

Ceklek.

Hinata mematung melihat sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut _pink_ tua berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan angkuh, jujur saja, ia sudah mendapatkan firasat buruk saat mendengar suara wanita tadi.

"Sasuke-kun di dalam kan?" _Well_, itu bukan kalimat yang pantas dengan nada yang tidak pantas pula yang patut diucapkan oleh seorang tamu. Hinata baru saja akan bertanya siapa wanita itu saat suaminya muncul di ruang tamu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kemari, Tayuya."

Tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Hinata, juga rasa sakit yang dirasakan wanita itu karena senggolannya, wanita yang bernama Tayuya itu berlari masuk ke dalam seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke mesra. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata terkejut, belum lagi ekspresi santai tak bersalah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, seolah-olah ini adalah hal biasa.

"Kau terlalu lama, Sasuke-kun~" ujar Tayuya manja, mengingatkan Hinata tentang bagaimana Karin yang juga kerap kali bermanja ria pada suaminya.

"Aku sudah bilang akan terlambat," jawab Sasuke santai, onyx hitamnya seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang tengah mematung di hadapannya.

Andai bisa menangis, Hinata pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Tapi Hinata sudah bertekad untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Sasuke, terutama pada setiap wanita jalang yang menjadi selingkuhan suaminya. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menertawakannya.

"Ini istrimu eh? Kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata." Tayuya berujar angkuh seraya menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menilai. Hinata yang merasa ditatap demikian pun berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi biasa seolah sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran dan sikap wanita itu.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang," ujar Sasuke, pria itu lantas berjalan menuju garasi tempat mobilnya berada.

"Kami akan kencan hari ini, Hinata-chan. Dan kemungkinan aku tidak akan mengizinkan suami pulang sebelum pagi tiba. Jadi, baik-baiklah di rumah." Ujar Tayuya dengan nada menyebalkan seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Terserah kalian saja."

DEG.

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terhenti, pria itu lantas berbalik dan menemukan sosok istrinya yang telah berlalu menuju ruang tengah dengan ekspresi biasa. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan nada suara dingin bahkan tanpa gagap yang dikeluarkan istrinya tersebut, ia pikir istrinya itu akan mengeluarkan ekspresi pilu dan menangis diam-diam setelah kepergiannya. Sasuke mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan ekspresi pilu lah yang berada di wajah Hinata, ekspresi yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Hinata cemburu dan sakit hati akan perselingkuhannya.

"Waw, istrimu cuek sekali ya. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali," komentar Tayuya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, wanita itu masih memandangi bekas-bekas kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan kagum.

"Kami tidak saling mencintai," ujar Sasuke mencoba mencari alasan logis.

"Begini-begini aku juga wanita, Sasuke. Meski kau tidak mencintainya, tetapi melihat pria yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu bersama wanita lain, pasti akan tetap terasa sakit hingga rasanya ingin menangis," ujar Tayuya menjelaskan.

"…"

"Kecuali jika dia juga mempunyai pria lain," sambung wanita itu.

"Hn, apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa, maksudku kecuali jika dia juga berselingkuh di belakangmu."

DEG.

Dan Sasuke bersumpah, ia melihat bayangan Naruto tepat saat Tayuya mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

( ')3\('-')

Drrrttt.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya pada benda mini yang tadi bergetar, merasa ada pesan masuk, wanita bermata lavender itu pun segera membukanya. Senyum cantiknya lantas merekah saat melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut.

_**From : Akagami Oujou**_

**Konoha **_**Airport**_** sekarang. Satu jam lagi aku akan sampai.**

Ck, tidak pernah berubah. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan masih mempunyai banyak urusan, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya –walau secara tidak langsung- menjemputnya di bandara. Walau kesal karena tiba-tiba, Hinata tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Kedatangan orang itu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

_**To: Akagami Ojou**_

**Selalu seperti ini, dasar **_**baka ojou**_**! Aku menantimu sejam kemudian **

( ')3\('-')

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Tayuya cemberut saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Pulang."

"Tapi ini masih jam sebelas malam! Kau bahkan belum menemaniku di atas ranjang!" Tayuya menahan lengan pria itu, mencoba merayunya agar tetap tinggal di tempat.

"Hn, aku lelah." Dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan yang menahan lengannya itu, lalu beranjak keluar menuju tempat mobilnya berada.

"Kau kan bisa beristirahat di apartemenku," lanjut Tayuya cemberut seraya meratapi kepergian Sasuke.

Brakk!

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya kasar, bersandar di kursi kemudi lalu memijit-mijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu emosional malam ini, seharusnya ia bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang siap melayaninya di atas ranjang tadi. Onyx kelamnya lantas menatap langit Konoha, memorinya menyeretnya kembali akan percakapannya dengan Naruto dan Karin beberapa menit lalu.

'_Hn, dimana kau?_'

'_Ya?'_

'_Kau ada di mana, Naruto?'_

'_Hah? Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu, Teme. Aku sedang berada di rumah orang tuaku, ada acara kecil-kecilan. Memang ada ap-"_

_Tuut... Tuut…_

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke menelpon Naruto saat itu, itu semua dikarenakan telpon dari Karin yang diterimanya beberapa menit sebelum ia menelpon Naruto.

'_Hn, ada apa?'_

'_Sasuke! Kirimkan aku uang sekarang juga, uang yang kau berikan minggu lalu sudah habis.'_

'_Aku sedang sibuk, Karin. Besok baru aku kirim ke rekeningmu.'_

'_Tidak bisa, aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Kami akan mengadakan pesta dan aku berjanji untuk menjadi penyumbang dana kali ini!'_

'_Kau bisa pinjam pada Hinata, aku yakin dia akan meminjamkanmu.'_

'_Aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi kalau saja ia ada di rumah!'_

'_Hn?'_

'_Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sejak bangun pagi tadi.'_

'…'

'_Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa mengirimnya sekarang?'_

'…'

'_Hei! Sasuke? Kau mendengarku bukan?'_

'…'

'_Sasuke?'_

_Tuut… Tuut_

_Damn_, wanita berambut merah itu benar-benar memanfaatkannya! Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke, Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia terdiam saat tahu bahwa Hinata tidak ada di rumah, pikirannya lantas kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat istrinya tersebut kencan dengan Naruto, maka dari itu ia memastikannya dengan menelpon sahabatnya itu.

Hasilnya? Naruto sedang berada di rumah keluarga besarnya, jadi, apakah Naruto bermaksud memperkenalkan Hinata secara resmi kepada keluarga besarnya? Naruto sahabatnya, tidak mungkin pria itu menusuknya dari belakang seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak punya alasan untuk melarang sahabatnya itu, bagaimanapun juga ia sendiri yang mengatakan tidak peduli bahkan jika Hinata berselingkuh di belakangnya.

_Kuso_! Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ketidakberadaan istrinya di rumah bisa membuatnya sefrustasi ini. Yang ada di benak Sasuke sekarang hanyalah kembali ke rumahnya secepatnya dan memastikan apakah istrinya sudah pulang atau belum –oh dia terlalu gengsi untuk menelpon.

( ')3\('-')

**Beberapa jam yang lalu, Konoha **_**Airport**_**.**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat memasuki bandara, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan cuaca begitu panas kala itu. Maka dari itu wanita dengan surai indigo yang menjuntai indah tersebut ingin segera memasuki gedung berAC yang berada di hadapannya.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, seorang pemuda yang menggunakan kemeja sederhana dan celana _jeans_ menghampirinya, tangan pemuda itu tampak mendorong sebuah troll yang digunakan untuk mengangkut barang-barangnya.

"Kau terlambat, Lavender _hime_."

Hinata tersenyum manis seraya memeluk tubuh pria itu, wanita itu bahkan tidak segan-segan mencium kedua pipi pria itu di tempat umum.

"_Okaeri_, _Akagami ojou_."

Pria dengan panggilan yang cukup kekanakan itu tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Hinata.

"_Tadaima, _Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

Yosh, Maaf ya kalo agak mengecewakan^^', otak saia tiba-tiba beku(?) sih XD

Untuk memperjelas, itu yang percakapan Naruto, Sasu dan Karin di telpon dicetak miring karena _flashback_. Trus keberadaan Hinata di bandara juga _flashback_, entar chap selanjutnya baru di jelaskan kenapa Hinata belum pulang hingga larut malam =D

Mari, saia mo jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu…

Judul seharusnya Angelic Wife? Yaa, tapi saia udah klop dengan judul ini TwT. Biarkan aja ya? #plak XD

Yang suka nelpon Hinata? _Well_, pastinya bukan Itachi ato Sai =D. Kan di atas udah dikasih _clue_, itu tuh yang _Akagami ojou_ (pangeran berambut merah). Udah pada bisa nebak kan?^^

Fave? Boleh =D

Hinatanya jangan terlalu menderita? Saia juga gk tegaan kok membuat Hime terlalu menderita =D. Cerita di atas Hinatanya gk menderita2 amat kan? =D

Yang dikandung Karin beneran anak Sasuke? Sayang sekali, itu bener2 anak kandung Sasuke ^^ #senyum manis ala Sai –plak.

Oh ya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman, tentang cewek yang menjadi selingkuhan Sasu di chap pertama itu bukan Ino, tapi Matsuri. Salah ketik, hehehe ^^'a

Hinatanya dibikin cuek? Tidak bisa juga sih, saia sudah punya plot sendiri. Tapi Hinata udah sedikit terkesan tidak peduli kan? =D

_Happy Ending? _Entahlah #plak XD

Tokoh antagonisnya banyak? Soalnya saia ngepens sama tokoh2 antagonis XD

_Romance_ aja? Berarti fluff dong? Saia gk terlalu berbakat =D, tapi ini gak sampe angst kok, cuma hurt/comfort doing =D

Repot jadi anak kuliahan? Sebenarnya tergantung jurusannya sih, saia anak Farmasi, sibuknya udah kayak kedokteran aje, tiep hari nulis laporan mulu -_- mana cari IPnya susah T_T #curhat.

_Finished! Well_, saia ketusuk banget waktu liat review yang berisi "UDAH HAMPIR LIMA BULAN", wkwkkw gk nyangka udah selama itu saia nelantarin fic ini. Pesan terakhir, mohon reviewnya aja ^o^/

.

.

**Special Thanks for:**

**I-My-Me, Tsubasa DeChan, hyuuchia alvi-chan, Animea Lover Ya-ha, hyuuchiha alvie-chan, akira, NP, Nara lover's, shinkokyuu, Tana nO cherimoYa, Meai, uchiha yoichi, Yakuza, De-chan, chibi tsukiko chan, Hyou Hyouichiffer, metatromagi, Lavender chan, YamanakaemO, Vipris, Lollytha-chan, Yukio Hisa, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, Demikooo, , Haru3173, Natsu haruNo Cealum, HaruMichi, ryu Uchiha, ermaMothredglittle , Ai HinataLawliet, NatsumiHyuuga, Lia ojou, ika chan, Kagayaku Aomizu, Merai Alixya Kudo, uchihyuu nagisa, n, I like hinata, keiKo-buu89, wewe.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb. Maklum, langsung kopas^^']


	3. Chapter 3

"_Okaeri, _Sasori-sama, Hinata-sama."

Sasori begitu terkejut saat melihat barisan pelayan yang berjajar rapi menyambut kedatangannya, lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui segala sesuatu seperti santapan malam, kamar tidur dan air hangat telah tersedia untuknya.

"A-aku yang memberitahu mereka bahwa kau akan datang," ujar Hinata seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya itu.

Sasori tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, sudah ia duga. Rumah ini memang merupakan kediamannya saat ia berada di Konoha, Sasori sama sekali tidak berniat menjualnya meski ia sekeluarga tinggal di luar negeri karena tahu bahwa ia pasti akan sering berkunjung ke Konoha nantinya. Demi menjaga kebersihan rumah yang dicintainya, Sasori sengaja menyewa beberapa pelayan untuk mengurus rumah ini, mereka boleh tinggal di rumah megah tersebut, tetapi akan mengungsi sementara ke rumah khusus pelayan di bagian belakang jika Sasori berada di Konoha.

"Kau akan menemaniku makan malam bukan?" Tanya Sasori saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis membersihkan diri, matanya lantas beralih pada sosok Hinata yang tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke-kun." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Aku bahkan ingin kalau kau menginap malam ini." Ujar Sasori membujuk, sekuat mungkin ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaannya pada kalimat Hinata barusan.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Aku yakin suamimu akan mengerti, sekali-kali tidak masalah bukan?"

Hinata sungguh ingin menolak permintaan Sasori, bagaimanapun juga ia telah memiliki suami sekarang. Tetapi bayang-bayang akan sosok Tayuya dan juga kalimat wanita itu kembali memenuhi benaknya. Percuma saja ia kembali dan menyiapkan makan malam, tidak ada siapapun yang akan menyantap makanan buatannya. Hinata yakin Karin sedang berada di rumah salah satu temannya untuk berpesta saat ini, dan Sasuke, mengingat ucapan wanita yang bernama Tayuya itu, suaminya tidak akan pulang sampai besok pagi.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menginap malam ini." Ujar Hinata pada akhirnya, membuat pemuda bernama Sasori itu kini menampakkan senyum bahagia di wajah tampannya.

Pada dasarnya Hinata memang sering menginap di rumah ini dulu, ayahnya yang bahkan terkenal sangat tegas dan kolot itu memberikan izin secara terang-terangan pada Hinata untuk menginap di rumah Sasori. Hiashi percaya pada Sasori, dan Sasori memang selalu berusaha menjaga kepercayaan itu. Tidak heran jika seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga sudah menganggap Sasori sebagai bagian dari mereka, tak terkecuali Hinata.

Bagi Hinata, Sasori adalah sosok sahabat sekaligus kakak terbaik yang pernah dimiliknya, sayangnya wanita itu tidak tahu, bahwa apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasori sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada pemuda itu.

Bagi Sasori, Hinata lebih dari sekedar sahabat, juga lebih dari sekedar seorang adik.

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

DLDR, no Flame!

**Disclaimer : ** Lupa XD –plak-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina, slight SasuKarin

**Genre : **Romance/ Hurt/comfort

.

.

**My Angel Wife**

Sasori tersenyum tipis memandang sosok Hinata yang tengah sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makan malam mereka, menyadari bahwa sikap Hinata yang tidak pernah bergantung kepada para pelayan sama sekali tidak berubah. Hinata memang sangat senang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, dan terkadang hal itu membuat para pelayan cemas karena sebagian pekerjaan mereka telah diambil alih oleh Hinata.

Entah sejak kapan Sasori mulai menyukai Hinata, rasa suka yang kemudian berubah menjadi cinta yang dalam. Tapi Sasori bukanlah pria bodoh, dia menyadari bahwa Hinata hanya menganggapnya sahabat atau paling tinggi sebagai seorang kakak, dan Sasori sama sekali tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka dengan mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Lihat saja, Hinata tidak pernah sungkan bertingkah apapun di hadapannya, Hinata yang pemalu akan berubah menjadi Hinata yang manja dan ceria jika berada di sampingnya. Hinata tidak akan segan memeluknya dan mencium kedua pipinya. Semua itu dilakukannya penuh perasaan sebagai seroang adik, dan Sasori sama sekali tidak ingin menghancurkan hal itu.

Sejak dulu Hinata sudah menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang bahkan tidak pernah melirik sosok Hinata sedikit pun. Sasori tidak habis pikir kenapa pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata bisa menikah, ia tahu kalau semua itu karena perjodohan, ia hanya tidak bisa menebak alasan Sasuke menerima perjodohan itu.

Sasori akan rela jika Hinata menikah dengan pria yang mencintainya juga menyayanginya seperti dirinya, tidak seperti Sasuke. Sasori tahu kalau Hinata pada akhirnya tidak akan bahagia dengan Sasuke, maka dari itu Sasori sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyerah akan perasaannya saat ini meski status Hinata bukan _single_ lagi.

"Kau melamun?" Sasori sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok Hinata yang tengah memandangnya lekat.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu," jawab Sasori seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata sehingga wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku rindu masa-masa saat kita masih remaja dulu, rasanya waktu berlalu terlalu cepat." Ujar Sasori lagi.

"Aku juga." Ujar Hinata seraya menerawang, rasanya ia rindu akan kehidupannya yang dulu, dimana ia tidak harus terlibat dalam peliknya urusan rumah tangga seperti yang tengah dialaminya saat ini.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Kau tidak pernah beristirahat sejak sampai di Konoha," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Ini masih jam sembilan, masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur. Lagipula kalau aku tidur sekarang, aku pasti sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi besok. Kau pasti akan pulang sebelum aku terbangun." Ujar Sasori yang masih begitu jelas mengingat kebiasaan Hinata jika wanita itu menginap di rumahnya.

Hinata tersenyum menyadari bahwa Sasori setengah merajuk sekarang. Sejak dulu jika ia menginap di rumah ini, Hinata pasti akan kembali ke kediamannya pagi hari sekali sebelum Sasori terbangun. Hasilnya, pria berambut merah itu tidak pernah mau tidur di bawah jam dua malam jika Hinata menginap lagi dan berakhir dengan teguran dari tuan dan nyonya Akasuna.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau bangun. Aku janji." Ujar Hinata meyakinkan, wanita itu lantas beranjak menuju kamarnya menandakan bahwa ia juga sudah ingin beristirahat saat ini.

Pada akhirnya Sasori hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Hinata dengan ikut beranjak menuju kamarnya, meski begitu ia tersenyum senang karena bisa menahan Hinata lebih lama di rumah yang dicintainya ini.

(')3\('-')

Hinata melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya, pintu depan tidak terkunci menandakan salah satu dari Karin atau Sasuke pasti telah kembali. Hinata tidak heran dengan suasana rumahnya yang begitu sepi, Sasuke pasti baru saja tiba dan kini tengah terbaring di kamarnya, sedang Karin? Entahlah.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, sebagai seorang istri yang baik seharusnya Hinata telah berada di rumahnya sejak pukul enam atau tujuh pagi. Tidak, bahkan seharusnya dia tidak pernah mengiyakan ajakan Sasori untuk menginap di rumah pria itu. Tapi Hinata sendiri tidak memungkiri bahwa ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya, karena pada akhirnya yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kesendirian. Ketidakberadaan Sasuke di rumah hanya akan mengingatkannya tentang kemana dan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh suaminya itu, dan hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Darimana saja kau?"

DEG.

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya seraya menatapnya tajam, Hinata bisa menebak bahwa suaminya itu kurang tidur semalam hanya dengan melihat kantung mata tebal yang menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ru-rumah teman." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Rumah teman, huh? Kau pergi kemarin siang dan baru kembali pagi ini? "

"A-apa pedulimu?" Hinata mencoba bersikap tenang di bawah tatapan mengitimidasi milik Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata merasa dirinya tidak bersalah. _Well_, jika saja pernikahan mereka berjalan 'normal', tentu ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Kau harus tahu posisimu sebagai seorang istri, istri macam apa yang berkeliaran di rumah temannya semalaman tanpa memikirkan keluarganya?" Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu marah saat mendapati istrinya tidak pulang semalaman, terlebih ia yakin kalau istrinya pastilah bersama Naruto semalam. Naruto bilang bahwa pemuda itu tengah berkumpul bersama keluarganya semalam saat ia menelponnya, sengaja mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga selingkuhanmu, huh?

"A-aku lelah, Sasuke. Dan tolong, ja-jangan campuri urusanku, ka-karena aku sendiri selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengingkari perjanjian yang kau buat sepihak itu."

Blam.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu, tidak peduli akan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya geram. Pria itu tidak mempunyai hak untuk menanyakan kemana dan apa yang ia lakukan semalam, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa mencampuri apapun urusan pribadi Sasuke meski ia ingin. Karena mereka telah menyetujui perjanjian itu, perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Sasuke secara sepihak meski ia tidak pernah dengan jelas mengutarakan keberatannya akan perjanjian itu.

Hinata selalu berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya dari mana dan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh pria itu saat Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, Hinata juga selalu menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya serta menangis saat melihat seorang wanita berada dalam pelukan mesra suaminya. Dan selama ini pula Hinata harus menahan diri untuk tidak teriak pada dunia bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya, semua karena perjanjian itu.

(')3\('-')

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa dipermainkan seperti ini, meski kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidaklah seperti itu. Hinata seolah balas dendam padanya, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah wanita berhati lembut seperti Hinata bisa berpikir tentang balas dendam atau tidak, meski demikian, Hinata juga tetap manusia bukan?

Hinata benar, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu kesal jika Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, dan lebih kesal lagi jika semua itu bersangkutan dengan Naruto. Dia sendiri yang mengizinkan Hinata untuk berhubungan dengan pria lain, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang dengan bebas berhubungan dengan wanita manapun yang dikehendakinya. Hanya saja, kenapa harus Naruto?

Apa itu artinya jika bukan Naruto Sasuke akan menerimanya begitu saja? Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Sudahlah, pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Dan cara untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat ini hanya satu, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan beberapa wanita berkelas di salah satu bar ternama.

(')3\('-')

"Hoek… hoek… uhk."

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara orang muntah dari arah dapur, wanita itu lantas segera beranjak menuju dapur dan mandapati Karin yang tampaknya sedang memuntahkan makan malamnya.

"Ka-Karin-san, _daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Hinata cemas seraya memijit-mijit pelan leher wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"_Daijoubu_, aku hanya sedikit mual dan pusing saja." Jawab Karin seraya membersihkan mulutnya.

"Se-sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, biar aku buatkan susu hangat." Saran Hinata, wanita itu lantas memapah tubuh Karin menuju sofa ruang tengah setelah wanita itu mengangguk setuju akan ucapannya.

Hinata kembali menuju dapur dan segera membuat susu hangat yang akan diberikannya kepada Karin, tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia begitu khawatir akan kandungan wanita itu. Karin baru saja pulang sekitar pukul enam sore, dari bau yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu Hinata tahu kalau Karin baru saja mengkonsumsi alkohol. Hinata tidak tahu apakah penyebab muntahnya Karin karena konsumsi alkohol yang berlebihan ataukah masih terpengaruh dari gejala-gejala awal kehamilan, entahlah, Hinata hanya bisa berharap pada opsi yang ke dua.

"Mi-minumlah," Hinata menyerahkan segelas susu hangat pada Karin kemudian duduk di sebelah wanita itu, dengan lembut Hinata memiji-mijit pelan lengan hingga bahu milik Karin agar wanita itu lebih merasa nyaman.

"Se-sebaiknya ka-kau memang harus memerikasakan kandunganmu, Ka-Karin-san. A-aku akan memberitahu Sasuke," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Tch, tidak perlu. Meski diberitahupun dia tidak akan peduli." Jawab Karin acuh, wanita itu lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa demi mencari kenyamanan.

"Sasuke-kun pasti akan peduli, ba-bagaimanapun juga yang kau kandung adalah anaknya." Ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Hinata. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia tidak memperhatikanku dan bayi ini, yang aku inginkan agar dia tetap membiayaku selama mengandung anak yang merepotkan ini, itu saja."

"Ta-"

"Satu lagi, aku benci rumah sakit. Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk ke sana, anak ini akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah cemas berlebihan seperti itu." Potong Karin.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, meski Hinata sudah mengetahuinya, tetap saja ia merasa terkejut sekaligus heran dengan sikap Sasuke dan Karin yang begitu tidak peduli satu sama lain. Bahkan Hinata yang seharusnya benci pada Karin serta bayi yang dikandungnya itu tetap merasa khawatir. Lalu, apanya yang akan baik-baik saja? Hinata bahkan yakin Karin tidak akan mengkonsumsi makanan bergizi jika ia tidak memaksanya.

"Teme, kau di dalam?"

"Na-Naruto-kun?

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus terkejut saat sosok Naruto tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya, untung saja ia tidak sampai teriak. Gerakan tangan Karin yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya lantas membuatnya menoleh ke arah wanita berambut merah itu. Menyadari bahwa kondisi Karin belum membaik, Hinata lantas memutuskan untuk memindahkan wanita itu ke dalam kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyapa Naruto.

"Se-sebaiknya kau istirahat, Karin-san. A-aku akan membantumu ke kamar." Karin menurut saja saat Hinata membantunya berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamar, wanita itu lantas mencari posisi ternyaman saat tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang.

Hinata sendiri kini kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menggaruk-garuk asal belakang kepalanya, tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti merasa bersalah karena telah mengagetkannya.

"Hehehe, _gomen ne_, Hinata-chan. Sudah kebiasaan," Naruto meminta maaf seraya memamerkan senyum lebar miliknya, mau bagaimana lagi, sejak dulu ia terbiasa masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi ke dalam apartemen Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut, membuat Naruto mengganti senyum lebarnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang disertai tatapan sayu.

"Ah, aku kemari mencari Sasuke. Dia sudah pulang belum?" tanya Naruto seraya celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun belum pulang, se-sebaiknya Naruto-kun menelponya saja," jawab Hinata.

"Nomornya tidak aktif, padahal aku ingin menyerahkan dokumen penting yang dimintanya tadi pagi." Naruto menghelas nafas panjang, pemuda itu tentu sudah mendapat gambaran dimana kiranya Sasuke saat ini.

"Du-duduklah dulu, a-aku akan membuatkan teh hangat." Hinata tersenyum senang saat Naruto mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang tadi ditempatinya, wanita itu lantas menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas teh hangat dan menyiapkan sedikit cemilan.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang baik, Hinata. Kau tidak pantas menjadi pendamping lelaki brengsek seperti Sasuke." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba saat Hinata baru saja meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja yang terletak di depan sofa tempat Naruto duduk.

"Ma-maksud Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan mimik tidak mengerti, namun sejujurnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto karena kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu sudah seringkali didengarnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan bersikap baik pada Karin, aku mungkin akan sangat membencinya dan berusaha agar dia keluar dari rumah ini. Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita yang dengan ikhlas menerima kehadiran selingkuhan suaminya di rumahnya," jelas Naruto, pria itu lantas mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang memang disediakan untuknya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Ti-tidak bisa begitu, Karin-san sedang mengandung anak Sasuke-kun." Hinata seraya tersenyum miris saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya sendiri.

"Tetap saja wanita itu adalah penghancur rumah tanggamu."

"Ka-kau salah, sejak awal rumah tanggaku dengan Sasuke-kun sudah hancur, ada atau tidaknya Karin-san di rumah ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh." Hinata berusaha menahan air mata yang kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tidak ingin membuat siapapun melihat betapa lemahnya dirinya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau… apa kau mencintai Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, bola mata safir yang menatap lurus ke arah Hinata menandakan bahwa pria itu serius dengan pertanyaannya.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, merasa ragu dengan jawaban yang akan diucapkannya kemudian. Dulu, jika seseorang bertanya seperti ini, dia pasti akan menjawab dengan tegas dan yakin bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke, sangat. Tapi kini…

"A-aku tidak tahu, se-setelah semua yang dilakukannya selama pernikahan kami, a-aku tidak tahu apakah rasa cintaku masih sama seperti dulu atau tidak. A-aku bahkan ragu apakah aku masih mencintainya atau tidak."

Ya itu memang benar, kini Hinata mulai meragukan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sikap acuh Sasuke padanya membuatnya mau tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama pada pria itu, dan secara tidak langsung memaksa hatinya untuk melupakan semua perasaannya pada Sasuke. Terlebih dengan kehadiran Karin dan wanita-wanita lain yang sering mengaku sebagai pacar Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa melihat suaminya bersama wanita lain selain dirinya, dia tidak akan sanggup lagi jika ada seorang atau beberapa orang lagi yang mendatanginya dan mengatakan sedang mengandung anak Sasuke. Hinata juga wanita biasa, dia menginginkan pendamping hidup yang menyayanginya juga mencintainya dengan tulus, salahkah ia jika hatinya secara perlahan mulai berpaling?

"Aku mencintaimu, masih sangat mencintaimu meski kau telah menolakku."

DEG.

"Na-Naru-"

"Jangan katakan apapun, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Lagi pula aku tidak akan merebut istri sahabatku sendiri." Potong Naruto. Hinata menunduk dalam tanpa mengatakan kalimat apapun, perasaan canggung kembali menderanya sama seperti saat ia menolak Naruto dulu.

"Kumohon, tetaplah mencintai Sasuke, Hinata."

Hinata menatap ragu pada bola mata Naruto, tampak kebingungan dengan kalimat yang baru saja pria itu ucapkan.

"Aku yakin, kaulah yang terbaik untuknya. Mungkin belum saatnya, tapi aku yakin pada akhirnya kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang akan Sasuke cintai." Lanjut Naruto, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata akan ucapannya.

"Bi-bisakah? Me-melihat semua kelakukan Sasuke-kun selama ini, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan perasaanku akan bertahan. A-aku bahkan ti-tidak berani membayangkan sudah berapa banyak wanita yang telah ditidurinya di luar sana." Ujar Hinata sarkastik. Tampak Naruto menghelas nafas pelan sebelum membalas kalimat Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku, aku dan Sasuke mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama, yaitu senang bermain-main dengan banyak wanita. Tapi pada akhirnya kami tetap memiliki wanita yang benar-benar kami cintai, kau tahu maksudku." Ya, Hinata tahu. Karena Hinata dapat melihat kesungguhan pria itu saat mengutarakan perasaannya padanya dulu.

"Sebanyak apapun wanita di sekeliling kami, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kami sentuh. Yah, mungkin aku dan Sasuke sering bermain-main dengan tubuh mereka, tapi kami tidak pernah benar-benar bercinta seperti yang kau bayangkan." Wajah Hinata kontan memerah saat mendengarnya, bagi Hinata yang masih tergolong polos, hal ini tentu masuk dalam daftar pembicaraan yang memalukan untuknya.

"Ta-tapi kalian berbeda, Na-Naruto-kun mungkin seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke-kun. Ti-tidak ada yang tahu apa yang telah Sasuke-kun lakukan di luar sana," bantah Hinata, ia tentu merasa ragu dengan kalimat Naruto tersebut.

"Aku sudah lama bersahabat dengannya, Hinata. Aku lebih tahu Sasuke dibanding siapapun. Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang senang menebar benihnya di mana-mana, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau menyamakan dirinya dengan para wanita murahan di luar sana."

"Semua dilakukannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang, Sasuke bahkan memilih-milih siapa aja wanita yang boleh menemaninya." Lanjut Naruto.

"La-lalu, bagaimana dengan Karin-san?" Tanya Hinata, kenyataannya bayi yang dikandung Karin adalah bukti nyata dari kelakukan Sasuke di luar sana.

"Sasuke dijebak," Jawab Naruto tegas. "Kau tahu kalau Sasuke sangatlah terkenal, dan semua wanita menginginkan tidur dengannya, termasuk Karin. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak pernah mau benar-benar menyentuh mereka, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka kecewa."

"Karin sengaja membuat Sasuke mabuk dan tidur dengannya, pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang menyesali perbuatannya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Me-menyesal?"

"Aku tahu kau menyadarinya, Hinata. Sasuke membenci pernikahan kalian karena Sasuke benci keterikatan dan mencintai kebebasan, dan Karin mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan Sasuke. Keadaan Karin yang seperti ini tentu membatasi kebebasannya, dan aku yakin meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, Karin pasti menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat dulu."

Hinata terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto, jadi, inikah alasan mengapa baik Karin maupun Sasuke bersikap tidak peduli satu sama lain bahkan terhadap calon bayi mereka?

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menyadari kehadiranmu dan mulai mencintaimu, sampai saat itu, tolong jaga hati dan perasaanmu untuknya."

(')3\('-')

Brak.

Hinata mematikan TV yang sejak tadi ditontonnya kala mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa, tanpa diberitahupun Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke lah yang melakukan hal tersebut. Percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, bahkan hingga waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Hinata melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sempoyongan dan berbau alkohol, hal ini sudah biasa baginya melihat suaminya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Hinata lantas memapah sosok Sasuke dan membawanya ke sofa ruang tengah tempatnya berada tadi, kemudian Hinata mengambilkan Sasuke segelas air hangat agar pria itu sedikit merasa baikan.

"Benda apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke setengah meracau sembari mengambil sebuah map cokelat dari atas meja yang mengusik perhatiannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun yang membawanya, katanya kau yang memintanya tadi pagi." Jawab Hinata, wanita itu masih setia menemani suaminya yang tengah mabuk. Hinata bersyukur Sasuke tidak semabuk biasanya, pria itu jelas terlihat masih memiliki kesadaran meski sedikit.

"Naruto kemari?" Hinata tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja suara Sasuke menjadi semakin tajam dan mengitimidasinya.

"Y-ya."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Y-ya."

"Seberapa lama dia berada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, membuat Hinata ragu apakah suaminya itu masih dalam keadaan mabuk atau tidak.

"Se-sekitar tiga jam." Jawab Hinata seraya mengingat-ngingat seberapa lama ia dan Naruto berbincang-bincang tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke juga sebagian dari masa lalu mereka tadi.

"Tiga jam, eh? Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan selama itu?"

Hinata terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan seluruh pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi kan? Terlebih lagi yang mereka bicarakan bersangkutan dengan Sasuke sendiri.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya hingga selama itu, hah?" Hinata begitu terkejut saat Sasuke membentaknya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, terlebih lagi karena kedua tangan suaminya itu kini mencengkram kedua bahunya erat, membuatnya meringis karena rasa sakit juga takut yang ditimbulkan oleh cengkraman Sasuke tersebut.

"A-aku tidak ingat, ka-kami membicarakan banyak hal, terlalu banyak sampai a-aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Ujar Hinata berbohong, wanita itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman suaminya namun usahanya sia-sia mengingat Sasuke mencengkramnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak ingat? Jangan membohongiku, Hinata! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah? Tentang rencana perselingkuhan kalian selanjutnya?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke-kun." Hinata jelas tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya dengan perselingkuhan?

"Jujur saja! Kau bahkan sudah berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga Namikaze bukan? Sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Jawab!"

"A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ka-kau sedang mabuk, Sasuke-kun. Ka-kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan."

Bruk!

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang saat sosok Sasuke berada begitu dekat dengannya, pria itu kini dengan kasar menindih tubuhnya dan menempelkan kening serta hidung mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mabuk," desis Sasuke pelan, membuat bau alkohol kontan memasuki indera penciuman Hinata lebih jelas.

"Tidak ada pria mabuk yang menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini," Lanjut Sasuke masih dengan suara pelan layaknya orang berbisik. Padahal bau alkohol jelas tercium dari mulut pria itu, hal ini tentu mengundang keraguan pada diri Hinata. Mungkin Sasuke memang belum terlalu mabuk dan masih memiliki kesadarannya, tapi Hinata yakin semakin lama Sasuke pasti akan semakin tidak sadar akibat pengaruh alkohol serta rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menderanya.

"Sasu-"

"Ssst… jangan katakan apapun." Potong Sasuke, pria itu lantas mengelus-ngelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata, membelai lembut surai indigo milik wanita itu hingga pipi kemerahan milik Hinata.

CUP

Amethyst itu kontan melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut mengecup bibir mungilnya, kecupan lembut nan hangat yang tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya. Mustahil terlalu mustahil. Hinata bahkan lebih memilih untuk terus mengedipkan kedua matanya demi mencari kepastian apakah yang tengah dialaminya ini nyata atau tidak, mengabaikan kecupan lembut Sasuke yang semakin mengganas dibibirnya.

"Nghhh…" Hinata mengerang pelan saat lidah Sasuke kini memasuki rongga mulutnya, Hinata yang tadinya hendak mengambil pasokan udara malah memberi kesempatan pada pria itu untuk mengeplotasi mulutnya. Hinata ingin menolak, tetapi kelembutan yang ditawarkan oleh ciuman Sasuke membuatnya ragu. Hinata menikmatinya, menikmati setiap gerakan lidah dari pria yang dicintainya di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Hinata tidak pernah memimpikan hal ini sebelumnya, ia bahkan terlalu takut meski sekedar membayangkan. Sasuke Uchiha, suami sahnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata merasakan bibir suaminya sendiri, bibir yang seharusnya sudah lama menjadi miliknya seorang.

DEG.

Tubuh Hinata membeku saat merasakan jemari lembut Sasuke yang kini meraba-raba bagian sensitif tubuhnya, terlebih saat jemari lainnya berusaha menyusup masuk ke dalam baju yang digunakannya. Tidak, Hinata memang menikmatinya, tapi tidak seperti ini.

Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia terus membiarkan tindakan Sasuke, dan ia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Sasuke memang berhak menyentuhnya mengingat ia adalah istri sah pria itu, terlebih Hinata sadar bahwa ia juga menginginkannya. Tetapi keadaan Sasuke yang mabuk membuat Hinata bersikeras menolak, ia tidak mau Sasuke beranggapan bahwa pria itu tengah tidur dengan salah satu wanita murahan simpanannya.

Hinata hanya ingin melakukannya saat kedua perasaan mereka menyatu, saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak disaat Sasuke di bawah pengaruh alkohol seperti ini.

"Le-lepas!"

Dengan satu dorongan dari kedua tangannya yang bebas, Hinata berhasil menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dari tubuhnya dan membuat celah baginya untuk segera bangkit dan menyingkir dari tempat itu. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat Sasuke yang kini malah terbaring tidak berdaya di sofa setelah menerima 'serangannya' tadi, entah karena pengaruh alkohol yang semakin membesar, kantuk dan rasa lelah sehingga Sasuke dapat ambruk hanya dengan dorongan ringan dari Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum miris menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang setengah sadar saat berusaha menyentuhnya tadi.

Hinata lantas mengambil selimut dari kamar Sasuke dan memakaikannya di tubuh pria itu, biarlah malam ini Sasuke tidur di sofa, karena saat ini Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat membantu pria itu untuk beranjak menuju kamarnya. Merasa Sasuke sudah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, Hinata pun berbalik dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri, namun sebuah cengkraman ringan di pergelangan tangannya mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk berhenti melangkah.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke yang sudah tampak terlelap itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya seolah sengaja menahan Hinata untuk tetap tinggal di tempat, Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian dengan lembut melepaskan cengkraman tersebut. Wanita itu kemudian beranjak menjauhi tubuh Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari saat kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan onyx kelam yang kini menatap sosoknya tajam.

(')3\('-')

Sasuke terbangun tepat jam enam pagi, rekor untuknya mengingat ia mabuk semalam. Tepat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, Sasuke terbangun dan segera pindah ke kamarnya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga tidur sofa bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, setidaknya untuknya. Tambahan, beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan Karin telah sepakat pisah kamar karena Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan wangin farfum menyengat milik wanita itu. Hal ini tentu membuatnya lebih baik karena tidak perlu mencium wangi menyengat itu lagi saat memasuki kamarnya terlebih saat sebagian dirinya masih dikuasai oleh alkohol seperti semalam.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar jam setengah tujuh pagi tepat saat hidungnya mencium wangi lezat dari arah dapur, pria itu lantas sesegera mungkin menuju dapur dan menyantap hidangan pagi yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata tampak biasa saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke, wanita itu seakan melupakan kejadian semalam antara ia dan suaminya itu. Sasuke sendiri mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi semalam, ia bahkan masih memiliki kesadarannya saat ia mencium dan hampir menyentuh tubuh istrinya.

Sasuke bukannya ingin melanggar kesepakatan yang ia buat sendiri, hanya saja ia terbawa emosi saat mendengar Naruto datang ke rumahnya, bertemu dan berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyangka dirinya akan sangat menikmati ciuman semalam hingga nyaris menyentuh tubuh istrinya tersebut. Sasuke berani bersumpah, dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernah diciumnya, bibir Hinata lah yang terbaik.

Tapi harga diri Uchiha yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya bersikeras untuk tidak mengakuinya, Sasuke selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia setengah mabuk semalam sehingga larut dalam ciuman 'tanpa disengaja' mereka semalam. Berpikir tentang ciuman, suatu pikiran tiba-tiba saja datang menghantuinya dan merusak mood paginya. Apakah Naruto juga pernah merasakan bibir Hinata tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"_O-ohayou_, Karin-san." Sapa Hinata saat melihat Karin yang baru saja memasuki dapur, wanita itu tidak tampak lebih baik dari dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Sasuke mengernyit saat menyadari Hinata sama sekali tidak menyapanya tadi, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Pandangan pria itu lantas beralih ke sosok Karin yang tampak sangat berantakan, sedikit penasaran namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertanya.

"Se-sebaiknya Sasuke-kun menemani Karin-san ke rumah sakit, Ka-karin-san tampak tidak sehat, padahal dia sedang mengandung." Hinata memulai pembicaraan mereka, sekali lagi berusaha agar Karin mau memeriksakan kandungannya ke rumah sakit.

"Terserah saja," Jawab Karin pasrah, keadaannya yang bisa dibilang tidak sehat mau tidak mau memang harus mengharuskannya mengunjungi rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pagi ini. Setelah sarapan kita akan berangkat."

DEG.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, harusnya ia senang karena pada akhirnya Karin mau memeriksakan kandungannya dan Sasuke juga menjadi sedikit lebih peduli pada calon anaknya tersebut, tetapi…

Hinata merasa sakit saat Sasuke tidak menolak seperti biasanya, hatinya terluka karena tahu bahwa Sasuke mulai peduli pada cabang bayi tersebut. Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa ia iri pada sosok Karin, jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat menginginkan agar dapat mengandung anak Sasuke, anak pria yang dicintainya. Hinata sakit melihat Sasuke mempedulikan wanita lain, walau dari luar justru ia sendirilah yang menyarankannya.

(')3\('-')

"Turun." Perintah Sasuke datar saat mobil hitam yang dikendarainya sampai di depan rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Karin, bingung karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat akan memarkirkan kendaraan yang mereka gunakan tersebut.

"Aku sibuk, lagipula kau pasti bisa masuk sendiri." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan wajah dan suara datar.

"Cih, dasar brengsek. Kupikir kau sedikit berbaik hati mau menemaniku hari ini." Karin keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut seraya membanting pintu sekeras mungkin, wanita berambut merah itu lantas melenggang pergi memasuki bangunan rumah sakit.

"Hn, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu." Sasuke bergumam pelan seraya menyeringai tipis, rasanya geli mengingat wanita itu telah berharap kebaikan darinya. Sayangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau berbaik hati pada wanita yang telah membuatnya terikat, tidak Karin tidak pula Hinata.

(')3\('-')

"Aku ingin pergi ke kafe tempat kita sering makan siang dulu, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori pada Hinata yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu pria itu datang ke rumah Hinata dan mengajak wanita itu berkeliling Konoha dengannya, tentu saja Hinata tidak akan menolak, yang seperti ini sudah lama ia rindukan.

Bagaikan kembali ke masa-masa saat masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas dulu, baik Hinata maupun Sasori kembali ke sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka. Keduanya tidak ragu untuk singgah ke _game center_ favorit mereka dulu, ataupun ke taman bermain untuk membeli beberapa _ice cream_ favorit mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sehingga terkadang Hinata ingin menangis karena rindu akan masa-masa itu, masa-masa dimana ia dan Sasori terus berpegangan tangan seraya tertawa dan menangis bersama.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasori erat, dadanya tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sasori tadi pagi.

"_Doushite_, Hinata?" Tanya Sasor lembut saat menyadari Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"_I-iie_, hanya saja, ti-tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama di Konoha?" Suara Hinata begitu sedih hingga rasanya Sasori tidak tega untuk mengucapkan jawabannya.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata. Ini panggilan darurat. Tapi aku janji, setelah urusan ini selesai aku akan segera kemari lagi," Sasori tersenyum lembut meyakinkan bahwa ia akan benar-benar kembali ke Konoha segera setelah urusannya selesai.

Hinata tertunduk lesu, bagaimanapun juga ia masih sangat ingin bersama Sasori. Pagi tadi pria itu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mendapat panggilan darurat dari bosnya sehingga harus kembali ke luar negeri dua hari lagi. Rasanya sangat tidak ingin melepas kepergian pria itu mengingat hanya pria itulah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bebas saat ini.

"Sudah sampai." Suara mobil terhenti terdengar di parkiran salah satu kafe yang berada di Konoha. Tampak sebuah bangunan mungil nan sederhana dengan nuansa cokelat berdiri kokoh di hadapan keduanya.

Dulu, kafe tersebut hanyalah berupa bangunan kecil yang mayoritas pelanggannya adalah murid sekolahan, hal ini dikarenakan harga menunya yang cocok dengan uang saku sebagian besar murid sekolahan. Kini segalanya telah berubah, meski bangunannya tetap sederhana dan masih tampak mugil, pelanggannya bukan hanya murid sekolahan saja, bahkan sebagian besar berupa orang dewasa dan pegawai kantoran.

Entah karena menunya yang sederhana dan enak di lidah, ataupun nuansa alam natural yang membuat kafe ini banyak pengunjung. Hinata tersenyum mengingat hampir sebagian besar dari masa SMA mereka dihabiskan di tempat ini, tempat yang bagi keduanya mempunyai banyak kenangan.

Saat memasuki kafe tersebut, Hinata sedikit terkejut karena rupanya sebagian dari pelayan yang bekerja di tempat itu masih mengenali mereka, segera saja dengan mudah Hinata dan Sasori mendapatkan tempat strategis di pinggir taman yang dulunya memang merupakan tempat favorit mereka.

Saat mereka sedang melihat-lihat menu yang tersedia, pikiran Hinata lantas kembali melayang pada sosok Sasuke, suaminya. Dalam hati wanita itu bertanya-tanya, kapankah ia dan suaminya itu bisa mengunjungi tempat ini berdua?

(')3\('-')

Sasuke memasang tampang datar walau dalam hatinya ia mendecih kesal, bagaimana tidak? Perempuan berambut cokelat yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya ini telah dengan sukses menghabiskan waktunya hanya demi makan siang di sebuah kafe yang menurutnya terpencil.

Padahal Sasuke berencana untuk makan siang di kantin kantor agar ia bisa dengan cepat kembali dan meneruskan pekerjaannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja perempuan manja bernama Matsuri itu datang dan memaksanya untuk menemaninya makan siang di salah satu kafe favoritnya. Sasuke tidak kuasa menolak, banyak orang di tempat itu dan ia tidak ingin membuat yang lain berpikir negatif tentang dirinya hanya karena seorang cewek manja yang menangis meraung-raung karena penolakannya.

Sasuke melangkah bosan memasuki ruangan bernuansa natural tersebut, tidak dipedulikannya ocehan Matsuri mengenai betapa enaknya menu yang disediakan oleh kafe tempat mereka berada saat ini. Onyx yang semula itu tampak bosan itu lantas melebar kala mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya tengah duduk di salah satu meja kafe itu, sosok wanita bersurai indigo dengan pipi yang kemerah-merahan, Hinata.

Sasuke dan Matsuri duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata berada atas permintaan Sasuke, meski posisi Hinata tidak membelakanginya, lebih tepatnya menyamping, wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di tempat itu. Hinata seolah terfokus pada sesuatu yang berada di kafe ini, mata indah wanita itu tanpak kosong namun dipenuhi sinar kebahagiaan, tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu, kalau saat ini istrinya tengah berada dalam lamunannya akan masa lalu yang begitu dirindukannya.

Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat sosok pria berambut merah datang dan duduk tepat di hadapan Hinata, alisnya tampak makin berkerut saat melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Hinata kala pemuda itu menghampirinya. Siapa pria itu?

…

"Kau lama sekali, Sasori-kun." Hinata pura-pura kesal saat pria yang sejak tadi ditunggunya baru menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah beberapa menit lalu izin ke toilet.

"_Gomen ne_, ada insiden kecil." Jawab Sasori seraya sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau pasti dihadang perempuan genit lagi, iya kan?"

"Seperti biasa, tebakanmu selalu tepat."

Hinata mendengus pendek yang kemudian disusul oleh tawa ringan darinya.

"Tidak pernah berubah, jawabanmu selalu sama setiap kita berada di tempat ini."

Hinata jelas mengingat bagaimana teman kecilnya itu selalu dihadang oleh perempuan-perempuan genit yang terpesona akan ketampanannya, terlebih saat mereka berada di kafe ini. Wajah _baby face_ milik Sasori memang membuat pria selalu menjadi incaran para kaum hawa, Hinata sedikit heran juga mengapa pria tampan seperti Sasori tidak pernah mempunyai pacar hingga sekarang. Ataukah dia hanya tidak mengetahuinya saja? Entahlah.

"Sudah memesan?" tanya Sasori kemudian dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari Hinata.

"Seperti biasa, iya kan?" Ujar Hinata, dan bisa Sasori tebak, yang dipesan oleh wanita itu pastilah menu yang sama dengan menu yang selalu menjadi langganan mereka dulu.

Alis Sasori sedikit mengkerut saat perasaannya tiba-tiba saja berubah, perasaan yang sama seperti saat ia sedang diamati oleh para _fan girls_nya.

"_Doushite_?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasori seadanya, tidak ingin memberitahukan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting ini pada Hinata. Seseorang pasti tengah mengamatinya, ia yakin itu. Mata cokelat lembutnya lantas berkeliling mencari siapa kiranya yang tengah mengamatinya, bibirnya lantas membentuk seringai tipis saat menyadari siapa orang itu.

Dua meja dari tempat ia dan Hinata berada, Sasori dapat melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan posisi yang menyamping. Meski pria itu tampak sibuk berbicara dengan wanita di hadapannya, Sasori yakin bahwa pria itulah yang mengamatinya sejak tadi. Sasori yakin Sasuke tidak mengenalinya, meski berada dalam sekolah yang sama sewaktu SMA dulu, Sasori tidak pernah benar-benar menampakkan dirinya di mata pria itu.

Sasuke tidak pernah melirik Hinata sedikitpun, sedang ia selalu berada bersama Hinata dimanapun. Jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya atau mengingatnya.

…

Satu jam lebih telah berlalu, dan Hinata beserta pria berambut merah yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke kini telah pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Hingga akhir, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa suaminya tengah berada di kafe yang sama dengannya beserta seorang wanita asing –lagi. Entah mengapa ada kelegaan yang dirasakan Sasuke saat melihat tatapan Hinata pada pria itu tidak lebih dari tatapan seorang adik pada kakaknya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa tatapan pria berambut merah itu pada Hinata jelas berbeda dengan tatapan Naruto pada istrinya tersebut. Pria berambut merah itu menatap Hinata dengan penuh sayang layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat kelegaan tersendiri bagi Sasuke mengingat ia tidak harus menambah seorang pria lagi yang harus diantisipasinya. Eh?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Matsuri bertanya heran saat tiba-tiba saja pria itu menyeringai lebar, hal ini tentu aneh mengingat mereka tidak membicarakan hal yang dapat membuat Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya menyeringai senang seperti itu.

Mungkinkah karena tahu bahwa ternyata pria berambut merah itu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada istrinya kecuali rasa sayang sebagai seorang kakak terhadap adiknya? Atau karena menyadari bahwa untuk saat ini memang hanya Naruto lah yang perlu diwaspadainya? Entahlah, keduanya tampak sama saja.

Sasuke tidak tahu, bahwa pria berambut merah yang baru saja dilihatnya itu merupakan spesialis akting. Meski serupa, tapi tidak sama dengannya. Jika Sasuke bisa menutupi berbagai macam perasannya dengan ekspresi datar miliknya, maka Sasori bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan menampakkan ekspresi lain yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Meski wajahnya tampak datar, tapi mata onyx Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong. Lain halnya dengan Sasori, bahkan ekspresi yang terpampang di mata cokelat lembut pria itu bisa ia ia manipulasi. Bagi Sasori, tidak ada untungnya saat ini jika Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya pada Hinata. Setidaknya ini akan lebih mudah baginya dalam beberapa hal jika Sasuke tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Oleh karenanya, Sasori mengganti tatapannya yang biasa selalu penuh cinta pada Hinata menjadi tatapan penuh kasih sayang layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Siapapun pasti bisa tahu mengenai perasaannya hanya dengan melihat tatapannya pada wanita berambut indigo tersebut, hanya Hinata sendiri sajalah yang entah mengapa tidak menyadarinya. Tapi untuk kali ini Sasori tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya, dan disinilah ia bisa memanfaatkan bakat akting miliknya. Sasori sedikit bersyukur karena mengikuti saran Hinata untuk mengikuti klub drama dulu.

Pada akhrinya, siapa sebenarnya yang mesti kau waspadai Sasuke?

Naruto?

Ataukah pria berambut merah tanpa nama tersebut?

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

_Yokatta_, akhirnya selese juga chap ini^^a'.

_Gomen ne_, kalau lama. Soalnya gak ada waktu buat ngetik sih^^'a

Rencananya Saya mo buat fic GaaHina multichap, tapi kayaknya tunggu fic ini selese dulu deh, belum lagi tanggal 02 april nanti ada event anniversary SasuHina, pasti apdetnya bakan lama #plak^^'a

Empat praktikum dalam seminggu dengan masing-masing laporan tentu menghabiskan waktu, belum lagi para dosen yang hobi banget nyuruh buat kelompok diskusi dengan makalah dan power point, jadi dilema antara fic, makalah, dan laporan -_- #halah.

Jadi, mohon maklum jika apdetnya lama, saya ngetik fic ini di sela-sela waktu luang atau sela-sela nulis laporan XD kalau hari libur juga saya sudah berusaha ngetik fic ini. Dan untuk sementara ini, saya mo ngetik Fic buat event bulan april dulu, sebelum idenya menguap, jadi mohon dimaklumi yaaa =D

Oh ya, Saya minta maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan u.u Saya juga manusia biasa, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Ng… gimana bilangnya ya, tapi kalau ada kekurangan bilang aja langsung #tapi bukan flame loh =3=. Satu lagi, jujur saja, saya juga gak terlalu suka di puji^^'a, soalnya saya takut, takut kalo suatu saat nanti fic saya mengecewakan. Jadi yaa, _u know what I mean_^^a

Ok, untuk reviewers, silahkan baca balesan di bawah ini:

**Shun**: Aaa… gak kekurangan ide kok, cuma kekurangan waktu^^'a tapi kalo mo nyumbang ide boleh =D email? Mungkin lebih baik kalo ngomong di FB aja, jarang buka email sih^^'. Alamat emailq: =D Oh ya, reviewnya jangan terlalu muji yaaa, lama-lama saya jadi takut sendiri. Entar kalo fic saya mengecewakan, yang tadinya di kagumi malah jadi dibenci, kan banyak tuh kasus kayak gitu^^'a

**Harunaru chan muach**: Salam kenal =D #padahal udah tahu Haru-senpai dari grup **DnA** =D Himenya gak terlalu menderita kok, #menurutku sih^^'a. Keguguran? Wah, situ jahat amad kekeke =P

**Yeojaroku**: Hehe, makasih ya atas komentnya XD Cemburu habis2an? Hmm, apa di atas udah masuk kategori cemburu habis2an? ==a

**Tsubasa DeiChan**: Ng.. Saya sendiri gak pernah tahu kapan tanggal apdet yang pasti, sama halnya dengan chap berapa tamatnya fic ini. Semua tergantung waktu luang dan ide^^'a

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: Sayangnya bukan Gaara^^' #banyak ngecewain. Soalnya saya gak tega lihat Gaara berkorban mulu. Entar pengen nyoba buat yang GaaHina kok, tapi nunggu fic ini tamat dulu =D.

**FYLIN-chan**: Salam kenal… senpai? Sebaiknya gak usah aja, lebih nyaman kalo dipanggil Aori atau Yuu^^. Sasu emang cuek, tapi entar kena batunya juga kok =D

**tanpanama**: Hahahaha, besok itu kapan ya dududu~ =3= #sok polos. Maaf ya, tapi saya bener-bener gak bisa apdet cepet^^'a, biasa, tuntutan peran sebagai mahasiswi.

**Tsubasa DeiChan**: Wah mana bisa =3= libur aja hampir gak ada -_-

**hyuuchiha alvie-chan**: Hoho, kali ini gak sampe 5 bulan kan^^'a

**UQ**: Soal itu aku memang ragu, soalnya setiap sumber beda-beda u.u tapi udah aku ganti _Ouji_ kok^^

**I-My-Me**: Eh? Sakit hati? Enggak kok, itu reaksi wajar dari seorang readers. Saya aja kadang gregetan kalo fic fave saya gak apdet-apdet, sampai pengen ngurung authornya di kamar supaya nyelesein tu fic XD. Endingnya kayaknya tetep SasuHina kok^^

**lavender hime chan **: Ng… sebenarnya saya cukup mempertimbangkan ucapan kamu, chap 1 2011, chap 2 2012, chap 3 2013, chap 4 2014 dst #serius –plak XD entar kalo sepuluh chap berarti sepuluh tahun dong dan selesenya tahun 2010 XD Errr… Udah dijelasin ma Naru kan? Sasu gak sebrengsek itu kok XD

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Aduh, saya jangan digetok, entar kalo ide ceritanya lupa gimana? Mau tanggung jawab? =P Haha

**Saruwatari Yumi**: Hehe, seperti biasa, aku gak bisa lepas dari Typo, meski udah di cek berkali-kali, pasti ada juga yang salah^^'

**Naw d Blume**: Hehe, moga-moga aja yang ini juga masih terpesona =D

**Indigo Violetta**: Iya kah? Rasanya belum terlalu kejam kok n.n #dasar iblis

**blue night-chan**: Hehe, harusnya apdetnya tahun depan lagi kan yak? #plak XD Haha, si _akagami_ udah terungkap kan? =D

**sasuhina-caem**: Bukaaan, bukan Gaara kok^^. Saya udah mulai gak tega lihat Gaara berkorban mulu ==b

**Dina Yoon**: Mudah2an aja ini masih bukan kategori 'lama' n.n

**Animea Lover Ya-ha**: Haha, semoga _happy ending_ beneran XD. Mungkin gak bisa cepet apdet, soalnya saya gak ada waktu luang selain liburan semester u.u

**Himeka Kyousuke**: Hehe, kalo kubuat Karinnya jahat, entar makin mirip sinetron u.u. Maaf ya, pada akhirnya bukan Gaara, soalnya aku kasihan Gaara jadi pihak ketiga mulu =D

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **: Haha, seperti judulnya, saya pengen membuat Hinata jadi sebaik malaikat disini, dalam artian lembut dan penyabar. Tapi gak mungkin juga sih, soalnya entar ada saatnya dimana Hina udah mencapai batas kesabarannya^^'a

**Michiru**: Hehe, makasih yaa. Awalnya aku juga ragu, _Oujou_ atau _Ouji_, setahuku _Ouji_, tapi karena ada beberapa sumber yang mengatakan _Oujou_, jadi aku pake yang itu aja deh^^'a

**Akinari**: Ng… Lihat aja nanti XD #sok misterius –plak

**Mysunshine-hatake** : Hehe, aslinya Karin emang gak jahat-jahat amat kok^^

**Winda:** Wah, sama dong XD. Hebat udah PNS, rasanya aku masih lama =D. Pangerannya Saso, bukan Gaara, _gomen ne_^^ soalnya lagi _mood_ ama Saso sih XD.

**RK-Hime**: Wah, klo dibuat tinggal serumah entar alur yang kubuat jadi berantakan^^a. Untuk sementara ini belum ada balesan yang setimpal buat Sasu, tapi entar pasti ada kok^^

**Miss Uchiha Hinata**: Haha, soalnya di manganya dia juga jahat #plak. Udah gak penasaran kan? Pangerannya udah ketahuan =D

**suka snsd**: Iya Sasori XD Entah mengapa lagi pengen make(?) Saso-kun. Mereka bukan sepupu kok, cuma sahabatan, tapi dekeeet banget. Saking deketnya Hinata jadi gak sungkan-sungkan lagi bersikap apapun di depan Saso =D

**n**: Wew, Fic apa tuh? XD Hmm, klo ambil jurusan Farmasi belum bisa jadi medic nin, Farmasis hanya menguasi obat-obatan dan diagnosa beberapa penyakit ringan, klo semacam medic nin udah harus masuk kedokteran deh kayaknya =D

**Yukio Hisa**: Ini udah apdet^^. _Akagami Ouji_nya Sasori =D

**Ai HinataLawliet**: Hehehehehe #speechless^^'a. Sasu gak brengsek-brengsek amad kok^^'a, Seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Naru, errr… Sasuke dan Karin itu hanya tidak sengaja. Tapi karena Sasukenya cuek, jadi dia merasa gak perlu memberitahu siapapun tentang kejadian itu.

**Mayurima Umeka**: Hehe, si pangeran berambut merah itu Sasori XD

**shinkokyuu** : Review kamu bikin penasaran tahuuuu! Mana Pmq gak dibales =3=. Oke, maksud kamu sama dengan sapa nih? Pengen tahu, kok bisa segitunya sampe jurusan yang diambil juga sama XD. Situ hebat juga, kok langsung tahu klo itu Saso? XD

**SuHi-18**: Hehe, sayangnya itu bukan Gaara^^'a. Yosh, ini lumayan cepet apdetkan dari kemaren? XD

**Mery chan**: Hehe, sayangnya bukan Gaara. Pengen sih, tapi kasihan juga si Gaara jadi pihak ketiga mulu, kan kasihan T0T/. Entar deh buat fic GaaHina sendiri XD

**Sica hime**: Hehe, sayangnya bukan Sai, kan '_Akagami_' itu artinya rambut merah =D

**Lollytha-chan**: Udah tahu kan? =D Haha, si Naru punya peran tersendiri sebagai pemancing XD

.

.

**Special Thanks to**:

**Shun, Harunaru chan muach**, **Yeojaroku**, **Tsubasa DeiChan**, **Miya-hime Nakashinki** , **FYLIN-chan**, **tanpanama**, **Tsubasa DeiChan**, **hyuuchiha alvie-chan**, **UQ**, **I-My-Me**, **lavender hime chan**, **uchihyuu nagisa**, **Saruwatari Yumi**, **Naw d Blume**, **Indigo Violetta**, **blue night-chan**, **sasuhina-caem**, **Dina Yoon**, **Animea Lover Ya-ha**, **Himeka Kyousuke**, **Hyou Hyouichiffer**, **Michiru**, **Akinari**, **Mysunshine-hatake**, **Winda**, **RK-Hime**, **Miss Uchiha Hinata**, **suka snsd**, **n**, **Yukio Hisa**, **Ai HinataLawliet**, **Mayurima Umeka**, **shinkokyuu**, **SuHi-18**, **Mery chan**, **Sica hime**, **Lollytha-chan**.

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dan sebagainya^^'a]


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Hinata." Sasori mengusap pelan puncak kepala wanita berambut indigo yang kini sedang memeluk lengan kekarnya erat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Wanita berambut indigo dengan mata bulan itu lantas mendongak menatap sosok pria yang kini dipeluknya erat, memberikan tatapan sayu penuh pengharapan agar pria itu mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Ini hanya sebentar, aku janji. Aku akan kembali seminggu lagi." Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hazel itu kembali membelai puncak kepala wanita yang dicintainya, jika boleh memilih, ia sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata dan membiarkan wanita yang dicintainya itu berada dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Janji?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji bukan?"

Wanita berambut indigo dengan nama Hinata itu pun akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada lengan Sasori, sedikit air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya namun susah payah ia tahan agar tidak tumpah membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Aku akan membencimu kalau kau tidak kembali seminggu lagi." Sasori tersenyum melihat Hinata yang memalingkan wajahnya, sejak dulu Hinata akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika ia mulai berjanji pada wanita itu.

"Aku yakin hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

Dan setelahnya, Hinata tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang berlinang begitu saja melihat sosok Sasori yang berjalan menjauh dari sisinya. Rasanya begitu berat melepaskan pemuda itu mengingat ia baru saja bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan semenjak pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Tapi Hinata cukup sadar diri, bagaimana pun juga ia dan Sasori tidak memiliki hubungan khusus yang bisa membuatnya dengan mudah menahan Sasori di sisinya. Sekalipun ia telah menganggap Sasori sebagai kakak kandungnya –dan ia berharap Sasori pun demikian, itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan khusus apapun yang bisa membuat Sasori terus tinggal di sisinya.

Mengambil langkah ringan, Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung bandara Konoha menuju tempat dimana Taxi biasanya berjejer menanti penumpang. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan tepat di hadapannya sehingga tubrukan ringan pun tidak dapat dihindari.

"A-aa, _Go-gomen_, a-aku tidak sengaja." Hinata panik saat melihat beberapa berkas –yang sepertinya penting berjatuhan dan ia tahu itu bukan miliknya. Hinata berniat memungut berkas-berkas tersebut sampai sebuah tangan kekar menghentikannya.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

DLDR, no Flame!

**Disclaimer : ** Lupa XD –plak-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina, slight SasuKarin

**Genre : **Romance/ Hurt/comfort

.

.

**My Angel Wife**

"Kau lama sekali, Do-" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti kala melihat sosok istrinya berjalan di belakang Naruto, onyx kelamnya menyipit menyadari Hinata terus menunduk menghindari tatapannya pada wanita itu, terang-terangan selingkuh heh?

"Maaf, Teme. Aku ada keperluan sebentar tadi. Ah, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hinata-chan di depan bandara tadi. Ku ajak saja sekalian, hitung-hitung kita bisa makan siang bersama." Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menaruh beberapa berkas yang sejak tadi dibawanya di atas meja kerjanya.

Bandara? Ada keperluan apa Hinata di bandara? Pertanyaan itu tentu terlints di benak Sasuke, namun pria itu terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar menyuarakannya.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, sebaiknya kita makan siang bertiga di kafe bawah." Tawar Naruto.

"Hn, aku tidak lapar." Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk hanya bisa menghelas nafas kecewa mendengar jawaban suaminya, padahal sedikit banyak ia berharap Sasuke menyetujui ajakan Naruto, bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan suaminya selain di rumah.

"Tsk, kau tidak asik. Padahal Hinata sudah susah payah datang kemari, tapi kau malah menolaknya," ujar Naruto manyun.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, sedetik kemudian arah pandangannya yang tadinya terfokus pada lembar kerja di hadapannya kini berganti ke arah sosok Hinata yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Ya sudah, aku akan makan berdua Hinata-chan, _jaa_." Naruto yang kesal akan penolakan Sasuke lantas menarik paksa tangan Hinata agar wanita itu mengikutinya, Hinata yang dilanda perasaan kecewa pun pada akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima tawaran Naruto. Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang masih -berpura-pura- sibuk membaca beberapa dekumen di tangannya.

Blam.

Brakkk!

Berkas-berkas yang semula tersusun rapi kini tergeletak berhamburan di atas lantai, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tadinya berwajah tenang kini menggeram pelan tanda sedang menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, bukankah Hinata adalah istrinya? Jika ia menolak untuk ikut makan siang bersama, bukankah Hinata juga harus menolak? Ya, seharusnya wanita itu meminta maaf pada Naruto karena tidak bisa menerima tawaran pria blonde tersebut, harusnya Hinata tetap tinggal di ruangan ini dan menemaninya atau menunggu hingga Naruto keluar dan kemudian menawarkan diri untuk membelikan makanan di luar dan berakhir dengan keduanya makan siang bersama di ruang kerja yang lumayan luas ini.

Sasuke bingung, dan bertambah bingung kala mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan frustasi tak menentu dengan jantung yang terasa ngilu, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Tok… tok.. tok…

Suara pintu diketuk tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke seiring dengan harapan yang timbul dalam benaknya, entah ia sadar atau tidak tapi dalam hatinya ia berharap Hinata lah yang kini tengah berdiri di balik pintu tersebut. Namun harapannya harus sirna berganti kekecewaan, karena saat ia memberikan izin pada sang pengetuk pintu, sosok yang kemudian tertangkap oleh retina matanya bukanlah seorang wanita berambut indigo sepinggang dengan wajahnya yang selalu tampak merona, tetapi seorang wanita berambut _pink_ sebahu yang tengah menatapnya rindu.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura…"

**\(=3=)/\(=3=)/**

Hinata mengambil nafas pendek saat menemukan secarik kertas berisikan pesan Karin di atas meja makan, wanita berambut merah itu berpesan bahwa ia tidak akan berada di rumah untuk beberapa hari dan meminta Hinata untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa tepat setelah kejadian ia menunggu kepulangan Karin hingga larut malam beberapa waktu lalu, Karin mendapat teguran keras dari Sasuke. Tidak heran jika setelah itu Karin menjadi sedikit rajin memberitahu Hinata tentang kemana dan sampai kapan jika ia akan bepergian.

Hinata lantas merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang keluarga, entah mengapa rasanya rumah yang begitu sederhana ini terasa sangat luas. Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan Sasuke, dan meski mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, perasaan rindu itu kian terasa membuncah, dan Hinata tahu ada perasaan takut yang bercampur di dalamnya. Hinata tidak mengerti darimana ia bisa menyimpulkan semua itu, insting seorang istri kah?

"Aku pulang."

Wajah terkejut Hinata jelas terlihat saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara familiar dari orang yang dicintainya, suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata melirik jam dan mendapati waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore, terlalu dini bagi seorang Sasuke untuk kembali dari kantornya.

Hinata sempat merasa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi, tetapi kemudian sosok nyata Sasuke yang muncul di ruang tengah menghancurkan kemungkinan itu. Sasuke menatap Hinata sebentar, tatapan yang tajam hingga mampu membuat Hinata gugup. Hinata tidak bersuara, juga tidak bergerak, hanya duduk diam di atas sofa dan membiarkan suaminya mengamatinya.

Bisa kah kau lihat Hinata? Raut senang yang hampir tidak terlihat di wajah suamimu itu? Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar bahwa hatinya terasa begitu lega saat mendapati sosok Hinata yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah mereka setelah sebelumnya membayangkan istrinya tersebut akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama Naruto dan pulang saat larut malam.

Tetapi kemudian ketakutan lain timbul di hatinya, bagaimana jika justru Hinata membawa Naruto ke rumah mereka? Ini memang berlebihan, tapi Sasuke bahkan sempat membayangkan Hinata melakukan yang tidak-tidak dengan Naruto di rumah mereka selagi ia tidak ada. Sasuke sadar bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang sepatutnya dikhawatirkan olehnya, apa yang dilakukan Hinata bukanlah urusannya –setidaknya begitulah isi perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya sepihak, tetapi kemudian otak jenius Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan alasan yang tepat mengenai jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat juga rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya.

Sungguh Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya saat ia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok Hinata yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa dengan semua kegugupannya, bahkan untuk mencegah kedua bola matanya yang terus saja bergerak liar mencari keanehan yang mungkin saja terlihat di rumah ini pun ia tidak bisa.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dan kesadaran Sasuke pun kembali saat suara merdu milik istrinya menyapa indera pendengarannya, Hinata tampak menatapnya heran dengan pipi yang lebih merona dari bisanya, dan saat ia mulai mencari alasannya, ia mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang menindih tubuh istrinya seraya menatap lekat-lekat bagian leher hingga ke bawah milik Hinata seolah mencari sesuatu, dan yang kemudian Sasuke mendapati dirinya kembali bernafas lega saat tidak mendapati satu tanda merah pun di tubuh istrinya tersebut.

Sasuke lantas segera berdiri, tidak ingin kesalahpahaman terjadi di antara mereka. Onyx kelamnya melirik sosok Hinata yang kini sedang memperbaiki bagian atas kaos miliknya yang telah ia lebarkan secara paksa. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke segera memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya rapat.

Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia begitu takut? Segala kecurigaan mengenai hubungan Hinata dan Naruto selalu saja menghantui pikirannya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya takut. Lebih dari itu, ini bahkan membuatnya mampu bertindak di luar kendalinya. Bahkan saat ia mencoba untuk melupakan hal ini dengan bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain, bayangan Hinata dan Naruto tetap saja melintas di benaknya, dan ini membuatnya gila. Sejak kapan Hinata bisa dengan begitu mudah mengendalikan pikirannya?

Drrttt… drrttt… drrtt…

Getaran dari telpon genggamnya yang berada di atas meja lantas mengusiknya, membuatnya dengan malas menghampiri meja tempat alat komunikasi mungil itu berada dan mengangkatnya.

'Naruto'

"Hn, _moshi-moshi_." Sasuke tidak tahu apakah suaranya mencerminkan demikian atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini dia merasa sangat malas untuk berbicara dengan Naruto, bahkan untuk memikirkan bahwa pria blonde itu merupakan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, apakah Hinata sudah berada di rumah?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya saat menyadari nada kecemasan dalam kalimat Naruto. Sebenarnya siapa yang suami Hinata di sini?

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Kenapa kau tidak menelponnya saja?" Sambung pria itu kemudian.

"Aku lupa menanyakan nomor telponnya, hehe." Cih, rupanya julukan _Dobe _untuk sahabatnya tidak bisa diremehkan, sekian lama kenal, ia bahkan tidak memiliki nomor telpon Hinata?

"Semua kontak di _handphone_ku baru saja terhapus seminggu lalu, dan aku belum sempat bertanya pada Hinata tentang nomor telponnya." Ujar Naruto seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Kau menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Aku lelah, sampai jumpa." Ujar Sasuke datar tanpa bermaksud menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Hehe, kau cemburu ya, Teme?"

DEG.

"…"

"Kau sering terlihat uring-uringan sejak aku mendekati Hinata, kau juga selalu tampak kacau lebih dari biasanya saat melihat aku dan Hinata berduaan. Kau pasti C.E.M.B.U.R.U." Naruto menekan kalimatnya seraya menyeringai ringan.

"…"

"Sasuke? Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Itu karena kau tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menyangkalnya bukan? Akui sajalah, kau itu cem-"

"Hentikan, Naruto. Aku lelah, sambungannya akan kuputus."

"Hehe, kau benar-benar cemburu rupa-"

Tutt… tutt… tutt…

Sasuke memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, ia merasa akan gila jika mendengar ocehan Naruto lebih lama lagi. Cemburu heh? _Impossible_! Bukankah selama ini Sasuke yang selalu membuat para wanita cemburu padanya? Tentu saja dikarenakan sikapnya yang selalu berganti-ganti pasangan dan membuat banyak wanita patah hati.

Meski demikian, jauh di dalam hati kecilnya sama sekali tidak memungkiri perkataan Naruto. Sasuke sadar ia menjadi lebih mudah marah kala melihat Hinata bersama pria lain. Perasaan yang wajar mengingat Hinata adalah istrinya, dan berarti wanita itu adalah miliknya seutuhnya. Hanya saja itu semua tidak lebih atau serupa dengan perjanjian di atas kertas. Meski Hinata adalah istrinya, Sasuke tidak mempunyai hak untuk mecampuri urusan pribadi wanita itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sasuke pun harus ingat bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang memutuskan hal itu di awal pernikahan mereka.

**\(=3=)/\(=3=)/**

Hinata menatap kepergian suaminya menuju kantor dengan tatapan bingung, ia sadar bahwa sejak semalam suaminya itu bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata tidak ingin mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak karena ia tidak mau lagi membuat wajahnya merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Meski bingung, Hinata tak urung merasa senang dengan kejadian semalam, entah bagaimana Hinata merasa Sasuke memangdanginya begitu posesif, seolah Hinata adalah barang yang paling berharga baginya.

Setelahnya, Hinata cukup merasa takut kala Sasuke mulai menindihnya, tetapi ia juga merasa senang karena bagaimanapun dirinya adalah seorang istri yang butuh belaian kasih sayang dari suami yang dicintainya.

Hinata beruntung Karin tidak ada di rumah beberapa hari ini, dan entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi rajin pulang ke rumah bahkan untuk sekedar makan siang yang biasanya dilakukannya di kantor. Tidak hanya itu, Hinata kadang merasa suaminya selalu memandanginya begitu intens dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini, tetapi saat ia memandang balik, yang didapatinya hanyalah Sasuke yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya seolah menghindarinya.

Drrtt… drrtt… drrtt…

Suara getaran dari ponselnya yang berada di ruang tengah lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya, raut kebingungan yang semula terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Hinata lantas berganti raut kebahagiaan saat melihat nama penelpon yang tertera di layar mungil ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Saso-kun? Apa kau akan pulang hari ini?" Ujar Hinata –terlalu- bersemangat.

"Aww, kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan salam." Sasori tertawa ringan di ujung sana, membuat Hinata sedikit memajukan bibirnya. "Ini masih empat hari, Hime. Aku akan pulang sekitar tiga hari lagi." Lanjut Sasori kemudian.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Hinata mendesah kecewa, bagaimanapun juga tiga hari akan terasa begitu lama baginya. Hinata butuh tempat curhat saat ini, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkannya dalam hal ini hanyalah Sasori.

"Kau harus lebih banyak belajar tentang kesabaran," ujar Sasori sok menasihati. "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, itu terdengar jelas dari suaramu." Sasori memang menelpon Hinata setiap hari, takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu selagi ia tidak ada.

"Y-ya, hmm… a-aku baik-baik saja." Hinata tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup, kalimat Sasori tadi hanyalah kamuflase dari pertanyaan sebenarnya, 'sepertinya Sasuke tidak membuatmu menangis -lagi?' Tidak, Sasuke entah mengapa belakangan ini tidak pernah lagi menoreh luka di hatinya dengan membawa pulang beberapa teman kencannya yang sangat genit itu, dan Hinata selalu berdoa agar suaminya itu telah bosan pada mereka ataupun sebaliknya. Sasuke justru menjadi lebih perhatian padanya beberapa hari ini, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya gugup bahkan hanya untuk memikirkannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Sasori yang mendengar nada kegugupan Hinata tentu saja langsung tahu, bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Ceritakan padaku." Perintah Sasori.

"Aaa, tidak, aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu sekarang. Aku akan melakukannya saat kau sudah pulang nanti." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"…"

"Saso-kun?"

"Hhhh, baiklah, aku akan menagih janjimu nanti." Ujar Sasori seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harus bekerja, jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Jaa_."

"Ya, kau juga. _Jaa_."

Dan sambungan pun terputus, meninggalkan raut kebahagiaan di wajah Hinata tetapi kekhawatiran di wajah Sasori. Bagaimanapun Sasori ingat, ia ingat bagaimana Hinata akan bertingkah gugup saat wanita itu tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke sewaktu SMA dulu dan kebetulan ia menanyakannya, dan memori itu seolah terulang kembali saat mendengan nada yang sama keluar dari bibir Hinata tadi.

Meski selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagi Hinata, Sasori tetap memiliki keegoisan dalam dirinya. Sasori ingin Hinata bahagia, tetapi tidak dengan orang lain. Sasori selalu berharap hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke memburuk sehingga Hinata dapat berpaling padanya, sekaligus merasa khawatir jika Sasuke mulai melihat Hinata dan bisa saja membuatnya harus kehilangan Hinata selamanya.

**\(=3=)/\(=3=)/**

Tepat pukul delapan malam, sebuah ketukan kasar terdengar dari pintu utama keluarga Uchiha. Hinata yang saat itu baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam sempat menyangka bahwa sang pengetuk adalah suaminya yang –mungkin- sedang mabuk seperti beberapa waktu lalu, namun semua itu harus disangkalnya kala mengingat bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu jika ingin memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Tidak, itu pasti orang lain.

Hinata lantas membukakan pintu, dan setelahnya mendapati sosok seorang wanita berambut merah muda sebahu dengan mata emerald. Cantik, ya, cantik andai saja wanita itu tidak menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sinis yang kontan membuat Hinata tidak lagi menampakkan wajah ramahnya pada wanita itu.

Sekali lihat pun Hinata bisa menebak, bahwa sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu teman kencan suaminya. Hal ini sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaan dimana beberapa wanita menghampiri rumahnya demi mencari Sasuke yang akan berakhir dengan tatapan sinis untuknya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak ada di rumah." Ujar Hinata datar, ia kemudian hendak menutup pintu andai saja wanita itu tidak menahannya. Hilang sudah Hinata yang ramah dan berhati lembut, bagimanapun Hinata juga merupakan seorang manusia, manusia yang banyak belajar dari berbagai pengalaman. Hinata tentu tidak ingin lagi beramah tamah pada seseorang yang pada akhirnya menyakitinya.

"Jadi kau Hyuuga Hinata?" sosok wanita itu bertanya seraya melirik sosok Hinata dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menilai.

"Uchiha Hinata." Hinata membenarkan, dan melihat wanita itu tampak mencibir karena kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak pantas menyandang marga Uchiha."

"Dan Anda tidak pantas menentukan apapun dalam hal itu."

Wanita itu terdiam, lalu memandang Hinata dengan mata melotot seolah ingin menerkam wanita berambut indigo itu hidup-hidup.

"Kau harusnya berkaca! Kau tidak pantas berada di sisi Sasuke-kun. Kau telah merebut semuanya, merebut Sasuke-kun dariku! Dasar kurang ajar."

"Kyaaa." Hinata baru saja ingin menyangkal bahwa ia tidak merebut Sasuke dari siapapun –bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak sedang menjalin hubungan khusus saat mereka menikah dulu- saat wanita itu mulai menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Sakura!" Dan Hinata barus saja berusaha melawan kala sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinganya dan entah mengapa membuat wanita berambut merah mudah yang tadinya menjambak rambutnya kini menjauh darinya.

"Sasuke-kun," Yang Hinata mengerti, wanita yang baru saja dipanggil Sakura itu kini tengah berlari memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seolah Hinata lah yang baru saja menyiksanya.

Hinata berharap Sasuke membelanya, ia tahu betul bahwa Sasuke pastilah melihat adegan tadi, dimana Sakura lah yang menjambak rambutnya, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi harapan itu sirna saat Sasuke justru memandangnya tajam dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuk." Nada datar penuh penekanan itu mengiris-ngiris hati Hinata. Seharusnya Sasuke membelanya, bukannya membiarkan wanita itu terus memeluk tubuhnya dan menyuruhnya masuk dengan kasar.

Hinata bergeming, memandangan Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Amethyst indahnya seolah siap menumpahkan cairan bening namun selalu ditahannya.

"Di-dia…"

"Aku menyuruhmu masuk, Hinata!" Lagi, perintah dengan nada dingin menusuk keluar dari bibir Sasuke, membuat sosok wanita berambut merah muda kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada sosok Hinata yang kini tidak dapat menahan air matanya dan pada akhirnya berlari masuk.

"Kyaa!" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang terkejut karena Sasuke, wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mendorongnya kasar sehingga ia hampir saja jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakuan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, nada yang digunakannya bahkan lebih terkesan menusuk dibanding saat ia berbicara dengan Hinata tadi.

"A-aku hanya ingin memperingatkan wanita yang telah merebutmu dari-"

"Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun, Sakura!" Potong Sasuke kasar.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku." Wanita bernama Sakura itu terdengar menekankan kalimatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan, kegilaan macam apa yang membuat wanita itu berpikir ia mencintainya?

"Kau bohong!"

"Jika aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu hanya akulah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah menjalin hubungan resmi denganmu, Sasuke. Kau meninggalkanku karena wanita itu memaksamu menikah dengannya!" Ujar Sakura seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan volume suaranya yang sangat keras.

"Aku melakukannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang, karena Sabaku bungsu yang menjadi rivalku selama kuliah menantangku untuk mendapatkanmu. Lagi pula pernikahanku dengan Hinata berlangsung beberapa tahun setelah aku mencampakkanmu. Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu."

Sakura tertohok dengan kalimat Sasuke, hanya karena sebuah tantangan? Meski pura-pura tidak peduli, Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai seorang pacar, malah sebaliknya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mau menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya hanya karena sebuah tantangan.

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman seperkuliahan dulu, tentu saja dengan Gaara juga. Sakura yang saat itu merupakan primadona kampus merasa sangat yakin bisa mendapatkan pria manapun yang diinginkannya, termasuk Sasuke. Ia bahagia sekaligus kecewa saat Sasuke menembaknya, karena tingkah Sasuke saat itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan serius.

Tapi Sakura bermasa bodoh yang tetap menerima Sasuke, yang semakin lama memperlakukannya seperti seorang pembantu, bukan pacar. Lalu Sasuke mencampakkannya, Sakura yang merasa hancur lalu melarikan diri keluar negeri dan terus menunggu hingga Sasuke mengejarnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita manapun kecuali dirinya, dengan fakta itu ia yakin bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya mencintainya.

Sakura terus menunggu, menunggu hingga Sasuke datang dan mengucapkan kalimat penyesalan padanya. Tapi semua itu sirna kala mendengar berita pernikahan Sasuke. Semuanya hancur, dan lebih hancur lagi kala mendengar fakta langsung dari Sasuke bahwa pria itu benar-benar mempermainkannya dulu. Ia tidak lebih dari seorang wanita yang dikencaninya secara acak selama ini.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Ujar Sasuke sinis mengakhiri perseteruan mereka. Pria berambut raven itu pun lantas memasuki kediamannya tanpa mempedulikan sosok Sakura yang kini seperti mayat hidup mendengar penuturannya.

**\(=3=)/\(=3=)/**

Saat melintasi kamar Hinata, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara isakan di dalamnya. Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang menangis, dan entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga begitu takut Hinata mengetahui masa lalunya dengan Sakura –yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting- ia refleks menyuruh Hinata masuk karena tidak ingin istrinya itu melihatnya sosok Sakura yang terus bergelayut manja padanya.

'_-Aku membutuhkanmu-_'

Tubuh Sasuke menegang kala mendengar kalimat samar-samar yang diucapkan istrinya dari dalam kamar. Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telpon, dan itu sering kali dilakukannya kala malam tiba. Awalnya Sasuke mengabaikannya, tetapi kemudian dia mulai peduli pada hal ini. Siapa? Siapa yang sering ditelpon Hinata? Naruto kah?

Jemari Sasuke lantas mengepal kala membayangkan istrinya yang terus berhubungan dengan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin melabrak sahabat blondenya itu dan mengatakan agar tidak menyentuh apapun yang menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak akan bisa bertahan bila terus berada di depan kamar Hinata pun lantas beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri, tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka, menampakkan sosok Hinata yang sedikit berantakan.

Hinata melintas di hadapannya menuju dapur, dan meski Sasuke terus memandanginya dengan intens, Hinata sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin emosi. Saat wanita itu kembali melintas di hadapannya, tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik paksa tangan wanita itu dan menyandarkannya di pintu kamar miliknya.

Hinata terdiam, terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. Sasuke memandanginya begitu intens, dengan tubuh dan begitu dekat seolah menutup celah baginya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sakura tidak menyakitimu kan?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke, lengkap dengan ekspresi khawatir yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Sasuke jelas melihat bagaimana Sakura memperlakukan Hinata tadi, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya semakin membenci sosok wanita bermabut merah muda yang menyakiti istrinya tersebut.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak pecaya, takjub karena pertanyaan yang menurutnya mustahil keluar dari bibir seorang Sasuke itu menyapa indera pendengarannya dengan jelas. Hinata menunduk sesaat sebelum akhirnya mulai menggeraknya bibirnya.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, me-meski pada akhirnya dia menyakitiku pun ka-kau ti-tidak akan melakukan apapun 'kan?" Bohong, itu bukan jawaban sesungguhnya yang ingin diutarakannya. Hinata bahagia mendapati Sasuke menanyakan keadaannya, bukannya memarahinya karena berurusan dengan Sakura seperti dugaannya sebelumnya. Tapi sisi lain dalam hatinya menolak, ia takut salah paham yang pada akhirnya kembali menoreh luka di hatinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, sedikit merasa geram karena tanggapan Hinata tidak seperti dugaannya. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya, untuk saat ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin berdebat dengan Hinata terlebih karena wanita lain. Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun memilih diam seraya mengamati Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa lega karena tahu bahwa Sakura tidak sempat melakukan apapun pada Hinata sebelum kedatangannya.

Dalam keheningan yang tercipta, Sasuke menyadari bahwa betapa cantiknya istrinya tersebut. Rambut indigo sepunggung dengan wajah merona alami, juga mata bulan dan bibir mungil yang menggoda. Cantik dan Indah. Dan semua keindahan itu adalah miliknya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekatkan bibir miliknya, melumat lembut bibir mungil milik istrinya serta menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. Hinata lagi-lagi terkejut, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menciumnya dengan begitu lembut. Kedua lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pingggulnya dengan erat seolah mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya sehingga menimbulkan rasa takut kehilangan yang begitu besar.

Hinata tidak bisa menolak, godaan lembut bibir Sasuke seolah membuatnya melayang. Ia tidak menyagkal bahwa ia begitu menginginkan moment ini, saling menautkan bibir dengan orang yang dikasihi. Hinata hanya bisa menikmati tanpa menolak, bahkan saat Sasuke memintanya untuk membuka kedua bibirnya. Lidah Sasuke yang menyeruak di dalam mulutnya membuatnya mengerang nikmat, kedua jemarinya yang tadinya hanya diam kini mulai merangkak memeluk leher suaminya dan sedikit meremas rambut raven milik suaminya tersebut.

Dilain pihak apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata juga sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Bibir Hinata yang kenyal dan manis seolah menjelma menjadi narkoba untuknya. Ia kencanduan, rasa candu yang menuntutnya untuk terus melumat bibir mungil tersebut.

Meski istrinya beberapa kali berontak karena kehabisan nafas, Sasuke melepaskannya tidak lebih dari beberapa detik sebelum kembali melumat bibir Hinata. Erangan Hinata juga sikap istrinya yang seolah pasrah itu membuatnya menginginkan lebih, hingga tanpa sadar tangan yang semula menahan tubuh Hinata agar tetap berada di dalam dekapannya kini mulai bergerak membelai-belai tubuh istrinya tersebut.

Dan kemudian terjadilah. Sasuke membawa istrinya ke dalam kamar pribadinya, menguncinya rapat kemudian membawa tubuh Hinata ke atas pembaringan. Hinata yang masih terjerat oleh kenikmatan ciuman Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini, sampai kemudian ia sadar bahwa setengah dari pakaian yang digunakannya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Hinata memberontak, dan Sasuke tidak peduli. Penolakan yang diberikan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memiliki wanita itu. Meski Hinata berkali-kali mencoba menghindarinya, Sasuke tetap bisa menahan gerakan tubuh wanita itu dan kembali membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam nan memabukkan.

"Sa-Sasuke, ka-kau sudah janji." Bahkan saat Hinata memperingatinya akan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke tidak peduli. Persetan dengan janji itu, yang Sasuke inginkan sekarangan hanyalah menyentuh istrinya, hal seharusnya sudah lama ia lakukan.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli akan Hinata yang terus memberontak minta dilepaskan, pada akhirnya wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak bisa menolak kelembutan yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. Hinata mencintai Sasuke, dan akan sangat sulit baginya menolak godaan untuk bercinta dengan orang dicintainya terlebih dengan status resmi yang mereka miliki.

Hinata tidak bisa menolak setiap belaian-belaian lembut jemari Sasuke di tubuhnya, juga tidak bisa menahan erangan dan desahan yang refleks keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Hinata tahu ia tidak bisa menolak, karena meski otaknya berpikir ia tidak menginginkannya, ia tahu hati dan tubuhnya justru sangat menginginkannya. Bercinta dengan Sasuke, dengan orang yang yang dicintainya. Pergumulan yang akan membuat keduanya terikat lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Dan kemudian kedua insan itu pun terlarut dalam kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh masing-masing, memperdengarkan berbagai desahan yang tercipta disela-sela pergumulan mereka. Tidak ada penolakan maupun paksaan, keduanya saling menginginkan dan itu jelas terpancar dari wajah masing-masing.

Pada akhirnya, kedua anak manusia yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu resmi menjalin hubungan suami istri itu pun melakukan malam pertama mereka. Malam pertama yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Dan benar-benar malam yang penuh dengan gairah.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

**Errr…**

_**No comment **_**deh ^^v**

_**#**_**Kabur secepat kilat XP**

**Pssst… maaf klo banyak typo, apdet lama, dan segala kekurangan fic ini lainnya yang menimbulkan kekecewaan di hati pembaca. Juga karena gak bisa bales revie satu2^^'a**

**Meski demikian…**

**Saya tetap meminta review XD**

**Harus review ya? *o*/ **

**Special thanks to:**

**Rosecchi****, ****UQ****, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Zae-Hime, ****Hiname Titania****, ****hana hikari****, sasuhina-caem, Sora Bee, ****Lollytha-chan****, Kaarasu Ga Login, suka snsd, FYLIN-chan, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, Hime-Chan, ****RedPrincess Ceara****, ****Yukio Hisa****, ****SasyaTazkiya Lawliet****, ****NatsumiHyuuga****, shun, ****Himeka Kyousuke****, n, ****Vipris****, ****Saruwatari Yumi****, ****hyuuchiha alvie-chan****, ****lavender hime chan****, RK-Hime, mi-hi, ****Hanazono Suzumiya****, ****Naw d Blume****, Guest[1], amai-chan, Nina Snowon Elf, I-My-Me, Guest[2], Guest[3].**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^'a]


	5. Chapter 5

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, cahaya nakal sang mentari lantas menembus celah-celah tirai yang menutupi bingkai jendela, membuat pria berambut onyx yang masih tampak menikmati tidurnya terpaksa membuka kedua matanya.

Sasuke menguap pelan, tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku dan letih sehingga membuatnya tampak enggan beranjak dari kasur empuknya. Benaknya lantas memutar kejadian semalam, saat dimana ia bercinta pertama kali dengan Hinata yang merupakan istri sahnya. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia tersenyum, memori semalam entah mengapa terasa membekas di hatinya.

Sasuke memang selalu berganti-ganti pasangan, namun tidak pernah berniat untuk meniduri salah satu dari mereka. Tapi Hinata berbeda, wanita itu sanggup membuatnya begitu bergairah, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sangat ingin menyentuh seorang wanita sebelumnya, tetapi saat ia mulai menyentuh Hinata entah mengapa ia terus menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Bahkan saat Hinata telah memperingatinya mengenai perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

Aaa, perjanjian itu ya? Sasuke bukannya melupakannya, ia bahkan masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas terlebih karena dialah yang membuatnya, tetapi kini dia sendiri melanggarnya. Toh Hinata juga menikmatinya. Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar tatkala mengingat bagaimana Hinata mendesahkan namanya, ia tahu bahwa Hinata menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

Sasuke menoleh demi mendapati sosok yang telah menghabiskan malam dengannya, tetapi kemudian kedua alisnya nampak mengkerut ketika wanita yang seharusnya masih terbaring lemah di sebelahnya telah menghilang. Padahal Sasuke ingin melihat ekspresi kelelahan Hinata setelah ia memaksanya untuk bercinta semalaman, padahal ia ingin melihat ekspresi malu-malu Hinata kala wanita itu melihat wajahnya. Aaa, sejak kapan ia menginginkan semua itu?

Masa bodoh lah, Sasuke tidak begitu ingin berepot-repot ria memikirkan dirinya yang tampak mulai tertarik dengan Hinata, toh Hinata istrinya bukan? Tidak ada salahnya jika ia tertarik untuk menyentuh istrinya. Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat bercak darah di seprei biru tuanya, ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya tetapi entah mengapa merasa begitu bangga menjadi yang pertama bagi Hinata.

Err, mungkin saja wanita itu telah berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya Sasuke tersenyum sendiri atas pemikirannya tersebut. Perasaan kantuk yang beberapa saat tadi masih menderanya lenyap seketika, entah mengapa ia begitu ingin bertemu Hinata saat ini.

Hey, mungkin saja ia bisa meminta untuk mengulang kejadian semalam bukan?

.

.

.

**My Angel Wife © Aori Yuu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard warning applied**

**SasuHina, slight SasuKarin**

**Romance/ Hurt/comfort **

.

.

**My Angel Wife**

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"…" Sasuke diam tidak merespon, walau biasanya juga seperti demikian, namun kali ini alasannya tidaklah sama. Berbeda, sangat berbeda. Jelas berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya. Sasuke tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa ia membayangkan wajah Hinata yang merona padam karena melihat sosoknya pagi ini, atau kegugupan wanita itu karena dirinya. Tapi semua berbeda, Hinata jelas bertingkah seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada apapun di antara mereka semalam.

Mungkin Sasuke hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi, Hinata mungkin mencoba bersikap biasa namun ia yakin beberapa menit lagi Hinata akan bersemu merah karena kehadirannya. Tapi harapan itu sirna ketika mengingat bagaimana Hinata juga bersikap acuh seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat ciuman pertama mereka.

Kedua onyx Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap Hinata intens, bahkan pemiliknya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dinantikannya dengan terus menatap Hinata seperti itu. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang berharap untuk melihat sikap gugup Hinata karena dirinya, entah mengapa rasanya ia menikmati suasana sepi yang tercipta ini, saat dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata. Sayangnya suasana seperti itu harus berakhir dengan kedatangan Karin di meja makan mereka.

Tch, pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke menyesali kehadiran Karin di rumah ini.

"_Ohayou_," Karin menguap pelan, sebelum menarik kursi dan tampak berbinar-binar melihat menu sarapan yang Hinata siapkan.

"_Ohayou_," balas Hinata ramah dan setelahnya ikut menarik kursi menandakan sarapan pagi mereka akan segera dimulai. Hinata masih sama, masih begitu ramah pada wanita yang seharusnya dibencinya. Sasuke baru menyadari itu, bahwa Hinata tidak seharusnya berlaku baik dan tetap tersenyum pada sosok Karin yang tengah mengandung benih haramnya.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung sama seperti tiap harinya, hanya saja untuk sosok Uchiha Sasuke kali ini terasa berbeda. Ia tidak menginginkannya tapi matanya terus saja menatap sosok Hinata yang entah mengapa tampak sangat menawan. Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain sebelumnya, kini hatinya mulai berteriak tentang bagaimana perasaan Hinata selama ini.

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin bertanya apa yang Hinata rasakan selama ini saat melihat Karin dan calon bayinya, ada sisi lain dirinya yang meneriakinya bahwa ia benar-benar lelaki brengsek yang telah menganiaya seorang wanita. Sasuke mungkin tidak punya hati, tidak dalam artian yang sebenarnya tentu saja, Sasuke mungkin tidak banyak peduli, tetapi ia tetap memiliki sosok-sosok tertentu yang membuat hidupnya berarti.

Sejenak bayangan ibunya tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya, apakah ibunya akan menangis jika seorang perempuan asing tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya dan mengaku tengah mengandung anak suaminya? Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja ibunya akan menangis. Dan apa yang akan dilakukannya? Huh, dia mungkin tidak akan menyakiti perempuan itu, tetapi ia tidak akan mengampuni sosok ayahnya yang telah menyakiti ibunya. Lantas bagaimana dengan Hinata? Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Hinata menangis, atau tidak pernah menyadarinya?

Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa berdosa dan bersalah yang sangat besar dalam dirinya, bahkan jika Hinata terlihat sangat baik-baik saja saat ini ia bisa melihat kesedihan tak berujung dalam diri wanita itu. Apakah Sasuke telah menemukan hatinya? Rasanya belum, atau mungkin sudah tapi masih sangat sedikit dari sekian banyak bagian yang hilang tertelan nafsu dunia. Karena saat ini Sasuke masih sangat mementingkan egonya dibanding melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahagiakan Hinata, meski ia telah menyadari seberapa besar penderitaan wanita itu yang disebabkan olehnya.

Tidak saat ini, mungkin suatu saat nanti…

Pemikiran yang tidak sepatutnya terlintas bagi seorang jenius seperti Sasuke. Apakah suatu saat nanti masih ada kesempatan untukmu?

.

.

.

.

.

Pluk!

Hinata menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, merasa belum cukup ia kembali memukulnya dengan kekuatan sedang. Oke, ini benar-benar memalukan! Sasuke baru saja meninggalkan rumah semenit yang lalu, dan di sinilah Hinata berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah yang merah padam seraya memandang kepergian Sasuke.

Hinata tidak lupa dengan kejadian semalam, tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin ia lupa sedang pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya pagi tadi adalah tubuh polos suaminya yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Hinata hanya takut, takut kalau ternyata hanya dirinya saja yang merasa berdebar kala mengingat kejadian semalam.

Hinata takut jika ternyata Sasuke menganggap apa yang terjadi di antara mereka semalam hanyalah hal biasa yang wajar, dan ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari Sasuke akan melupakan semuanya dan bersikap biasa. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke pagi tadi kala melihatnya, ia terlalu takut –mungkin lebih tepatnya malu untuk memandang wajah suaminya tersebut. Pada akhirnya Hinata pun memilih untuk bersikap biasa layaknya pagi-pagi lainnya.

Hhhh, rasanya jadi semakin rumit. Hinata sadar perjanjian di antara mereka kini telah rusak dengan sendirinya, dan Hinata tidak begitu saja menyalahkan Sasuke atas rusaknya perjanjian itu. kejadian semalam itu… Hinata tidak munafik bahwa ia pun menginginkannya. Sasuke suami sahnya dan Hinata mencintainya, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Benar, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, andai saja pernikahan mereka berjalan wajar seperti pada umumnya.

Hinata tidak ingin berpikir tentang alasan mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyentuhnya semalam, ingatannya membawanya pada sosok wanita berambut pink yang mendatanginya kemarin. Hinata tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa wanita itu pasti memiliki hubungan khusus dengan suaminya. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak wanita di luar sana yang telah menggantungkan hidupnya pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke?

Mengambil napas, Hinata kemudian melirik telpon genggam mungilnya yang tampak sepi beberapa hari ini, dahinya lantas mengerut mengingat seseorang yang seharusnya sudah kembali berada di kota ini sesuai janjinya, siapa lagi jika bukan Sasori? Hinata tidak begitu menyadarinya, tapi sudah tiga hari ini Sasori tidak menghubunginya, dan juga Hinata rasa Sasori sudah seharusnya kembali menemuinya seperti perkataannya tempo hari.

Hinata khawatir tentu saja, ia mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu namun semua panggilannya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon. Sudahlah, mungkin Sasori benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak sempat menelponnya, bahkan mengingkari janjinya –hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Hinata hanya bisa berharap dapat berhubungan dengan Sasori lagi secepat mungkin, saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi, ia tidak pernah menginginkannya tetapi otaknya terus saja memikirkan sosok wanita yang berstatus istrinya. Demi Tuhan Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan wanita manapun sebelumnya!

Tch, tiba-tiba saja rasa kesal menyelimutinya, sebenarnya apa yang telah Hinata lakukan padanya sampai membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wanita itu? Terlebih lagi saat mengingat sikap wanita itu pagi ini, Sasuke bahkan merasa tengah dipermainkan meski kenyataannya tidaklah demikian.

Cklek.

Sasuke menoleh malas hanya untuk mendapati sosok Naruto yang memasuki ruangannya, ia bahkan tidak begitu menanggapi saat Naruto duduk dengan santai di hadapannya, dan Sasuke yakin pemuda itu pasti tidak memimliki sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Ehmm, Teme. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Yah, Naruto memang blak-blakan, tetapi ini pertama kali baginya bertanya langsung _to the point_ pada Sasuke.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menyebut dirinya sahabat Sasuke, itu karena ia tahu hampir semua tentang Sasuke dan kehidupannya. Bukannya sok mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendukungnya menentukan pilihan yang tepat suatu saat nanti. Dan untuk kejadian kemarin, Naruto tentu sudah tahu mengenai kedatangan Sakura, dan tak urung ia menjadi khawatir dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Naruto tahu Sakura, gadis yang mungkin bisa dibilang manja itu hampir selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, setidaknya begitulah gadis itu sewaktu mereka kuliah dulu. Naruto takut Sakura melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap Hinata dan berimbas pada hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Padahal Naruto sendiri bersusah payah menahan perasaannya pada Hinata dan terus meyakinkan wanita itu untuk menjaga hatinya untuk Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tidak berpikir demikian, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sudah mengetahui perihal Sakura, dan kini pria itu menanyakannya hubungannya dengan Hinata. Tch, apakah dia berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata karena kedatangan Sakura huh?

Yeah, itu bisa saja, mengingat bagaimana Naruto masih menyimpan perasaan pada istrinya. Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana ia masih bisa menyebut Naruto sebagai sahabatnya sedang pemuda itu terang-terangan berusaha merebut istrinya darinya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa mempermasalahkannya. Harga dirinya selalu mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia berkata tidak peduli bahkan jika Hinata benar-benar selingkuh di belakangnya.

"Hn, kami bercinta semalam." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"…"

"…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam dan merasa senang karena pria itu tak kunjung bersuara. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa dirinya telah memenangkan sebuah persaingan tanpa nama dengan Hinata sebagai hadiahnya, dan tentu saja Naruto sebagai rivalnya. Sasuke tidak cukup mengerti tentang dirinya yang kerap merasa takut dengan hubungan Hinata dan Naruto, dan memberitahu Naruto tentang kejadian semalam seolah menyatakannya kemenangannya akan Hinata. Kini Hinata miliknya sepenuhnya, dan Naruto tidak punya harapan apapun untuk merebut wanita itu darinya.

Naruto sendiri tidak benar-benar berpikir seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan, namun bukan berarti ia merasa baik-baik saja mendengar kalimat singkat Sasuke tersebut. Ia lega karena hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata baik-baik saja, tetapi hatinya sakit kala mengingat keduanya telah bercinta semalam. Berkali-kali Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghapus perasaannya pada Hinata, bagaimanapun Hinata adalah istri sah sahabatnya. Tetapi perasaan tidak semudah itu dihapus, terkadang ada sisi liar dalam dirinya yang mendukungnya untuk merebut Hinata dari Sasuke. Tetapi fakta bahwa Hinata memang mencintai Sasuke membuatnya urung untuk melakukannya, dan ia mensyukurinya.

"Sudah saatnya kau berhenti bermain, Sasuke. Kau sudah punya Hinata." Naruto tersenyum simpul sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku yakin sekarang ini kau pasti telah tahu arti Hinata dalam hidupmu," sambung Naruto sebelum akhirnya pria itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, arti Hinata dalam hidupnya? Tch, Sasuke mana tahu. Sauske hanya tahu bahwa sebuah perasaan aneh kerap menyelimutinya jika sudah menyangkut Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan seorang wanita namun Hinata selalu saja berada dalam pikirannya, Sasuke juga tidak pernah benar-benar ingin memiliki seorang wanita sebelumnya, tetapi untuk Hinata, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya terasa ngilu saat mengetahui wanita itu sedang bersama pria lain. Rasanya pria itu benar-benar ingin berteriak pada siapapun yang mendekati istrinya bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

"Err, Karin-san?" Hinata ragu-ragu menghampiri sosok Karin yang tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah, ini lumayan langka mendapati Karin berada dengan tenang di rumah, biasanya wanita bersurai merah itu menghilang entah kemana dan baru pulang setelah beberapa hari.

"Ya?" Jawab Karin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar TV yang masih menampilkan gossip terbaru.

"Karin-san kenal dengan wanita berambut merah muda sebahu? Ka-kalau tidak salah namanya Sakura." Hinata berusaha mengingat bagaimana Sasuke memanggil nama wanita berambut merah muda yang melabraknya kemarin.

Karin tampak menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali menatap layar TV. "Maksudmu Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Karin memastikan, Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan meski dirinya tidak benar-benar yakin. Hinata hanya tahu bahwa wanita itu mempunyai rambut merah muda dan bernama Sakura, oh wanita itu juga mengaku-ngaku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan suaminya, Sasuke.

"Sakura itu pacar Sasuke waktu kuliah dulu, aku tidak yakin sih, aku mendengarnya dari seseorang. Katanya hanya Sakura yang pernah benar-benar menjalin hubungan resmi dengan Sasuke." Jelas Karin seraya berusaha mengingat siapa kiranya yang menceritakan hal itu padanya dulu.

Hinata terdiam mencerna kalimat yang didengarnya barusan, kekasih Sasuke sewaktu kuliah dulu? Yang berarti hal itu telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hinata memang menyukai Sasuke sejak sekolah menengah atas, tetapi ia tidak begitu tahu seluk beluk kehidupan suaminya tersebut sewaktu masih kuliah dulu. Sasuke tidak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang perempuan sejak mereka duduk di bangku senior dulu, dan jika wanita itu satu-satunya yang pernah menjalin hubungan resmi dengan Sasuke, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke mencintai wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut.

Sakit kah? Tentu saja, mengetahui mantan kekasih suamimu datang melabrakmu dan menudingmu sebagai perusak hubungan mereka tentu saja menyakitkan. Jika memang Hinata penyebab retaknya hubungan mereka, mengapa baru sekarang wanita itu muncul?

Sasuke telah dikenal media sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, tetapi tidak ada satupun media yang membahas mengenai hubungan asmara Sasuke selain citra Sasuke yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan. Ada yang ganjil di sini, tetapi Hinata tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Rasanya hati Hinata sudah cukup kuat sejak kedatangan Karin di rumah ini. Bahkan saat beberapa wanita mendatangi rumahnya demi mencari Sasuke, Hinata sudah terbiasa. Ia hanya tidak bisa lagi menerima jika saja seorang wanita kembali memasuki kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan mengaku tengah mengandung anak Sasuke.

Hinata tidak ingin memikirkannya, tetapi apakah Sakura yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sasuke menyentuhnya semalam? Apakah dirinya hanya pelarian semata? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuat keduanya berpisah sementara waktu, dan saat Sakura kembali Sasuke telah menikah dengannya?

Hati Hinata terasa begitu ngilu saat mengingatnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga jika Sasuke benar-benar menyentuhnya semalam hanya untuk pelarian semata. Mungkinkah sudah saatnya baginya untuk menyerah? Sasuke tidak membutuhkannya, hanya dirinyalah yang terus berharap pada pria itu. Dan kini, saat wanita yang benar-benar Sasuke cintai telah kembali, maka dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak artinya lagi di mata Sasuke.

"_A-arigatou_ atas infonya." Hinata tersenyum seraya merapikan baju terusan sederhana yang dikenakannya pagi itu. "A-aku akan belanja di supermarket dekat sini, Karin-san ingin menitip sesuatu?" Karin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Ba-baiklah, ka-kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. _Jaa_." Hinata melangkah ringan keluar rumah, berharap udara luar dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Namun perkiraannya salah, udara luar mungkin mampu menyegarkan pikiraanya, tetapi suatu pertemuan tidak sengaja selalu bisa terjadi dan merusak semuanya.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, dalam perjalannya menuju supermarket terdekat seorang wanita yang baru saja dibicarakannya tiba-tiba menghadangnya dengan pose angkuh.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Uchiha Hinata-san?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata sungguh ingin keluar dari kafe mungil ini sekarang juga, siapapun pasti merasa tidak nyaman duduk berdua dengan sosok yang telah melabrakmu tempo hari, dan begitupun dengan Hinata. Hinata tentu saja menolak tawaran Sakura yang mengajaknya untuk berbicara, tetapi wanita itu terus saja memaksanya dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal serupa seperti kemarin. Pada akhirnya Hinata pun menuruti keinginan perempuan itu walau sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," Sakura mulai bersuara memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ma-maaf?"

"Yah, maksudku aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Meskipun sudah menikah, sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar ya?" Hinata menunduk demi menghindari seringai Sakura yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

"Ma-maaf, ji-jika tidak ada yang penting se-sebaiknya a-aku pulang saja." Hinata sudah akan beranjak dari posisinya saat Sakura kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui suamimu telah menghamili perempuan lain?"

DEG.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, perempuan bernama Sakura itu bahkan tahu mengenai Karin.

"Aku kasian padamu, Hinata. Meskipun kau istrinya, tapi suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti akan lebih memilih darah dagingnya yang dikandung oleh perempuan merah itu." Kalimat Sakura terhenti sesaat, wanita itu menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah sendu.

"Kau tahu saat anak itu lahir, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memandangmu."

Hinata menarik napas panjang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Ma-maaf, aku harus pergi." Wanita bersurai indigo itupun lantas beranjak meninggalkan sosok Sakura yang masih menatapnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, mungkin Hinata tidak menyadarinya, tapi Sakura dapat melihat rasa sayang di mata Sasuke pada wanita itu, dan Sakura membenci hal itu. Sakura memang sangat mencintai Sasuke dan membenci Hinata yang dianggapnya telah merebut Sasuke darinya. Tapi setelah mendengar semua pengakuan Sasuke kemarin, rasa cintanya pada Sasuke lantas berubah menjadi benci yang dalam. Hn, cinta dan benci memang berbeda tipis.

Sasuke telah menghancurkan semua harapan dan cintanya, karena itu dia tidak terima jika Sasuke justru mendapatkan cintanya. Pria brengsek seperti Sasuke harus mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal. Sakura tahu ia tidak akan bisa balas dendam langsung pada Sasuke, karena itu ia mengalihkan semuanya pada sosok Hinata. Sasuke mencintai Hinata, itulah yang diyakininya. Setelah semua yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya, ia bersumpah akan membuat Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam berlangsung penuh keheningan, bagi Hinata ini merupakan sesuatu yang langka ketika waktu makan malam baik Sasuke maupun Karin berada di tempat duduk mereka. Kembali Hinata terbayang akan kalimat Sakura barusan, gadis itu benar, sampai kapan sosok Karin akan membayangi rumah tangganya? Haruskah ia menyerah saat ini juga? Sebelum dirinya teperosok lebih jauh pada harapan semu yang entah darimana asalnya.

Sementara Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Pikirannya melayang menebak apa gerangan yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya saat ini. Ada rasa ingin menguasai yang timbul saat onyxnya menangkap sosok mungil Hinata. Ia bahkan merasa kesal saat membayangkan bahwa istrinya itu tengah memikirkan Naruto saat ini. Cih, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Heh, akhirnya sosok Uchiha playboy sepertimu takluk juga pada wanita." Naruto menghela napas sebelum terkekeh pelan. Tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke memanggilnya ke klub malam hanya untuk bicara berdua, tanpa seorang wanita penghibur di sisi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka terikat." Tch, bahkan saat semuanya sudah sangat jelas sosok Sasuke tetap saja mengingkarinya.

Naruto tahu Sasuke yang sekarang pasti telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata, pria itu itu tiba-tiba saja menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Hinata walau tidak terang-terangan. Mungkin pria itu belum menyadarinya, tapi Naruto tahu ada rasa yang tumbuh di hati kecil pria itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak ingin terikat, tapi tanpa sadar kau terus mempertahankannya." Naruto terkekeh di tengah sindirannya.

"Kapan aku mempertahankannya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, tidak terima dengan sindiran yang pria itu layangkan padanya.

"Mungkin kau tidak berpikir seperti itu, tapi bagi sebagian orang istrimu itu seperti malaikat. Ya, Hinata memang cocok diibaratkan sebagai malaikat tanpa sayap." Naruto menghirup udara sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau pernah dengar istilah malaikat akan selalu ada di sisi orang yang membutuhkannya? Tentu saja tidak dengan orang brengsek sepertimu."

"Kau ingin mengatakannya Hinata tidak pantas berada di sisiku, begitu?" Tukas Sasuke _to the point_. Hatinya murka membayangkan Naruto akan berkata bahwa Hinata lebih pantas menjadi istrinya dibanding istri Sasuke.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi bukan itu maksudku." Naruto kini menatap Sasuke tajam, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar serius kali ini. "Kau terus saja bertingkah seolah Hinata tidak penting dalam hidupmu, kalau kau terus mempertahankan tingkah konyolmu ini, suatu saat nanti Hinata akan benar-benar pergi dari sisimu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, seolah tertohok dengan kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak mengelak, Sasuke merasa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan oleh kalimat Naruto yang menurutnya tidak berarti.

"Dia bisa pergi dari hidupku kapanpun dia mau." Ujar Sasuke enteng, walau dalam hati ia merasa cemas kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Heh, terserah kau sajalah. Kau tahu Hinata juga manusia, bukan benar-benar malaikat. Hinata punya perasaan, pikirkanlah perasaannya, Sasuke. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata setiap melihat sosok Karin di rumah kalian." Kali ini Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang cukup santai, tidak begitu serius seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan salahkan Hinata kalau dia melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, tidak ada manusia yang bisa menerima dengan sabar semua kelakuanmu, suatu saat nanti Hinata pasti berada di ambang batasnya."

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga subuh, dan Sasuke sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ada rasa rindu akan aroma lavender yang sempat memenuhi kamarnya, entah mengapa setiap kali mencium wangi itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Namun sekarang nihil, tak ada yang tersisa dari wangi lavender di kamarnya yang luas, seolah memberitahu bahwa pemilik wangi itupun akan menghilang dari hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa takut.

Semakin jauh dari rasa kantuk, kini Sasuke kembali memikirkan kata-kata Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu. '-_Hinata juga manusia, bukan benar-benar malaikat. Hinata punya perasaan, pikirkanlah perasaannya, Sasuke. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata setiap melihat sosok Karin di rumah kalian_'.

Sasuke hendak mengabaikannya, tetapi hati nuraninya membenarkan hal itu. Dia bahkan hampir tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya saat tahu Naruto datang ke rumah mereka dan hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata, lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata sendiri? Andai dia di posisi Hinata, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Sasuke bukan wanita, jelas tidak dapat mengerti betul apa kiranya yang akan dilakukannya jika berada di posisi Hinata, tapi satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memilih untuk bertahan.

Lalu kembali pertanyaan menakutkan memenuhi pikirannya.

Sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan Hinata mau bertahan di sisinya?

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi saat Karin masih terlihat asik menikmati acara gossip di ruang tengah, Hinata tengah berbelanja di supermarket terdekat dan ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun pagi ini. Karin menghela napas, rasa-rasanya kegiatannya mulai berkurang beberapa hari ini.

Semua ini karena perutnya yang terus membuncit, Karin bahkan tidak begitu ingat usia kandungannya saat ini, yang ia inginkan agar anak yang dikandungnya ini cepat lahir agar tidak lagi membatasi gerak-geriknya, oh semoga saja anak itu juga cukup berguna untuk membuat Sasuke terus menyuplai uang ke rekeningnya.

Mata ruby wanita bersurai merah itu tampak melirik jam yang tergantung pasrah di dinding saat mendengar suara deruman mesin yang diyakininya berasal dari mobil Sasuke yang baru saja tiba. Bukan hal aneh memang, hanya saja hal yang jarang mendapati pria Uchiha itu kembali dari kantor jam segini.

Karin tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun memasuki rumah tanpa mengharapkan kepeduliannya. Perhatiannya tiba-tiba saja teralihkan saat sebuah katalog apartemen dilempar kasar ke atas meja tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya wanita itu seraya mengambil katalog yang Sasuke lemparkan padanya.

Sasuke mendengus pendek, padahal dari sampulnya saja sudah jelas terlihat bahwa itu merupakan katalog apartemen. "Pilih yang kau suka, setelah itu hubungi aku." Ujar Sasuke singkat, pria itu sudah hendak beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu saat Karin kembali bertanya padanya.

"Kau akan membelikanku apartemen?" Karin memastikan, mata rubynya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangan yang dirasakannya.

"Hn, pilih secepatnya. Aku akan melunasinya hari ini juga, jadi kemasi semua barang-barangmu."

Sasuke memang tidak berkata lebih rinci, tapi Karin mengerti bahwa pria itu ingin ia tidak tinggal lagi di rumah ini, dengan kata lain Sasuke mengusirnya. Tapi Karin tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia bahkan terlihat senang. Karin memang telah lama mengimpikan memiliki apartemen mewah pribadi, sayangnya uangnya tidak pernah cukup untuk hal itu.

Saat matanya tengah berbinar-binar menatap apartemen mewah yang terpampang dalam katalog yang tengah dipegangnya, sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengusiknya.

"Ka-Karin-san sedang apa?" Walau Karin sama sekali tidak menoleh ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Sasuke akan membelikanku apartement, aku sedang memilih yang terbaik dan termewah tentu saja." Jawab Karin _to the point_, wanita itu kemudian mengacuhkan keberadaan Hinata sepenuhnya dan tenggelam dalam kesibukannya memilih apartemen mana yang kiranya akan disukainya.

Hinata mematung di tempat, bukan tanpa alasan, kalimat yang baru saja Karin ucapkan membuatnya otaknya mau tidak mau mengingat kalimat Sakura kemarin.

'_Meskipun kau istrinya, suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti akan lebih memilih darah dagingnya yang dikandung oleh perempuan merah itu. Kau tahu saat anak itu lahir, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memandangmu.'_

Napas Hinata tercekat, mengetahui Sasuke akan membelikan sebuah apartemen untuk Karin membuat gagasan baru dalam otaknya. Entah mengapa di benaknya berkeliaran berbagai macam spekulasi masa depan yang suram untuknya.

Karin akan tinggal terpisah dari mereka, apakah ini berarti bahwa Sasuke sudah mulai memilih? Saat anak yang dikandung Karin lahir, apakah nantinya Sasuke akan lebih sering berada di apartemen Karin dibanding rumah mereka?

Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga, kalimat Sakura benar. Bagaimanapun anak dalam kandungan Karin adalah benih Sasuke, di masa depan suaminya itu tidak akan mungkin mengabaikan begitu saja darah dagingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah penyesalan melandanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa dulu Hinata lebih memilih untuk bertahan?

Andai saja Hinata mau melepaskan Sasuke, mungkin saat ini Hinata bisa bahagia dengan pria lain. Andai saja Hinata tidak memaksakan masa depan pernikahan mereka, hatinya tidak mungkin menerima beban seberat ini.

Apakah ini memang sudah waktunya bagi dirinya untuk menyerah?

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus pendek saat melihat pesan yang dikirim Karin untuknya, tentu saja berisikan tipe dan harga apartemen yang dipilihnya dari katalog yang Sasuke berikan beberapa jam lalu. Sudah Sasuke duga, Karin pasti memilih yang termewah.

Sasuke tidak masalah dengan biaya, tetapi ia sedikit tidak rela untuk mengeluarkan uang banyak demi wanita berambut merah itu. Andai saja Sasuke mau, dia bisa membelikan rumah yang lebih mewah untuk wanita itu dari jauh-jauh hari.

Tapi Sasuke memang tidak pernah berpikir demikian, setidaknya sampai Naruto memperingatinya tentang perasaan Hinata yang pasti terganggu dengan keberadaan Karin. Sasuke yakin dirinya tidak termakan omongan Naruto, hanya saja keberadaan Karin akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa mengganggunya. Untuk alasan pribadi Sasuke ingin Karin tidak lagi berada di rumah mereka.

Sasuke hanya perlu menghubungi bawahannya untuk segera melunasi apartemen yang akan dibelinya untuk Karin, tidak lupa mengirim pesan pada wanita itu untuk segera membereskan barang-barangnya hari itu juga.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa sangat bersemangat untuk pulang. Makan malam dengan Hinata tanpa kehadiran Karin membayangi benaknya, bahkan meski Sasuke menyangkal pikirannya sendiri, bayang-bayangan itu tetap saja ada, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengukir senyum tipis di wajah yang biasanya datar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah ringan memasuki rumah minimalis yang kini hanya ditempatinya berdua dengan Hinata, sediikit mengernyit mendapati lampu rumah belum dinyalakan padahal hari sudah mulai menggelap. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak peduli, walau hatinya tiba-tiba saja dilanda ketakutan Sasuke benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak peduli, sampai kemudian hanya kesunyian yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Sasuke tidak memikirkan tentang ketidakberadaan Karin dan barang-barangnya, hanya saja ketidakberadaan Hinata cukup mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin istrinya itu tengah berbelanja di supermarket terdekat, ia mencoba berpikir positif untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sejam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Bahkan saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam Hinata tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, wanita itu bahkan tidak menghubungi Sasuke untuk memberitahu keberadaannya. Tiba-tiba saja ketakutan yang sempat diabaikan Sasuke kembali dirasakannya, bahkan terlihat lebih besar sampai membuatnya frustasi.

'_-suatu saat nanti Hinata pasti berada di ambang batasnya._'

DEG.

Kalimat Naruto kembali terngiang di kepalanya, apakah…

Apakah Hinata benar-benar telah berada di ambang batas untuk berada di sisinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

**Fuhhh, akhirnya apdet juga -_-. **_**Gomen **_**lama, sangat malah U.U**

**Entah mengapa saat membuat fic ini adaa saja halangannya, waktu libur dulu Saya disibukkan ma fic 100LSFSH, jadinya gak sempet melirik fic ini ^^'a**

**Maaf klo feelnya gak kerasa, alur kecepetan dsb, tugas saya sebagai mahasiswa selalu numpuk dan membuat waktu untuk menulis sangat berkurang –nyaris tidak ada.**

**Sebenarnya gak TBC di sini sih, tapi rasanya udah panjang dan saya harus ngerjain tugas juga. Penjelasan dimana Hinata akan dijelaskan di chap depan. Sasori juga kembali nongol di chapter depan :D**

**Oh ya, ada yang mengatakan bahwa sifat Hinata tidak sesuai judulnya, memang sifat malaikat itu seperti apa?**

**My angel wife, judul ini diambil dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Bahkan jika menurut orang lain seseorang itu tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi jika ada seorang lagi yang menganggapnya malaikat, maka iapun bisa menjadi malaikat –bagi orang itu tentu saja.**

**Well, tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar bersikap layaknya malaikat, sekali lagi sifat malaikat sebenarnya seperti apa sih? Saya pribadi gak tahu loh, yang saya tahu malaikat itu penurut dan mengerjakan apapun yang diperintahkan Tuhan.**

**Jadi kalau ada yang mengatakan bahwa sifat Hinata tidak sesuai dengan judul karena Hinata bersikap acuk dan sinis pada Sasuke, sekali lagi malaikat di sini tidak benar-benar malaikat. Saya gak ingin membuat Hinata terlalu sempurna, bahkan saat melihat relita pun, ada gak wanita yang masih mau bertahan saat suaminya menghamili wanita lain? Mungkin ada, tapi hanya beberapa.**

**Dan dari sudut pandang saya wanita itu sudah bisa di gambarkan berhati mulia layaknya malaikat, karenanya saya sangat menghargai wanita-wanita korban poligami #plak XD**

**So, disini judulnya menggambarkan bagaimana Sasuke melihat Hinata, dan sifat Hinata yang bersabar menghadapi sikap Sasuke. Saya gak ingin membuat Hinata terus bersabar ketika Sasuke terus menyakitinya, sesekali bersikap acuh kan gak apa-apa :P karena saya pribadi pun, kalau orang yang saya cintai terus saja menyakiti, untuk apa bertahan? Lebih baik cari kebahagiaan dengan orang lain XD**

**Hehe, curcolnya panjang ya? Ya udahlah segini dulu, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Warna langit telah berubah jingga saat Hinata masih betah bertahan untuk merenungi nasibnya, hatinya ragu untuk memutuskan apakah ini memang sudah batas baginya untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Hinata tidak bohong bahwa kalimat Sakura telah sangat mempengaruhinya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata tidak ingin terperangkap selamanya dalam situasi menyedihkan dimana ia akan terus menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

Tidak, Hinata tidak menginginkan masa depan yang seperti itu.

Itu benar, bagaimanapun Hinata mencari gambaran lain, pada akhirnya seorang pria akan cenderung memilih darah dagingnya. Bahkan jika pada akhirnya Sasuke mau berbaik hati memberikan cintanya pada Hinata, wanita itu yakin cinta yang Sasuke berikan tidak akan seberapa dibanding cinta pria itu pada anak yang dikandung Karin. Pada akhirnya, keluarga yang sempurna adalah Sasuke, Karin dan anak mereka, tanpa kehadiran Hinata di dalamnya.

Drrr… drrr… drrr…

Suara getaran yang berasal dari telpon genggamnya sukses mengusik Hinata, wanita bersurai indigo tersebut mungkin akan mengabaikan panggilan itu jika saja nama yang tertera di layar bukan nama Sasori, pemuda yang beberapa ini sama sekali tidak bisa dihubunginya.

"_Moshi-moshi, _Sasori-kun?" Ujar Hinata, keraguan di hatinya sejenak tergantikan oleh kecemasan akan pria bersurai merah di seberang sana.

"Hinata…" Suara berat Sasori semakin memperparah keadaan, tidak perlu penjelasan bagi Hinata untuk mengerti bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Sasori-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghu-"

"Chiyo Ba-san sudah tidak ada."

DEG.

Satu kalimat dari Sasori yang mampu membuat lutut Hinata lemas seketika.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Ja-jangan bercanda, Saso-kun." Bibir Hinata bergetar, ini jelas merupakan pukulan baginya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Chiyo ba-san sudah meninggalkan kita… baru saja." Nada pilu jelas terdengar dari suara Sasori, membuat Hinata yakin bahwa apa yang baru saja didengarnya adalah kenyataan.

"Ka-kau dimana sekarang? A-aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Aku di Suna, kau tidak mungkin ke sini." Jawaban retoris Sasori membuat Hinata tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada _handphon_nya.

"Aku akan ke sana! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendiri di saat seperti ini. Tunggu aku, kumohon." Dan segera setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya Hinata bergegas mengambil beberapa baju di lemari dan menyiapkan hal-hal lain yang ia perlukan secepat mungkin. Suna tidak begitu jauh dari kota tempat Hinata tinggal, naik _shinkansen_ akan memakan waktu 3 jam, karenanya Hinata memilih untuk naik pesawat yang hanya memakan waktu satu jam.

Untuk sejenak, Hinata kini mampu melupakan sosok Sasuke dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

**My Angel Wife © Aori Yuu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard warning applied**

**SasuHina, slight SasuKarin**

**Romance/ Hurt/comfort**

.

.

**My Angel Wife**

Sasuke memandang kamar kosong Hinata dengan tatapan dingin, sudah dua hari ini wanita yang berstatus istri sahnya itu pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Hinata tidak berada di rumah orang tuanya, lantas dimana wanita itu? Lalu satu pernyataan kembali terngiang di otaknya. Jadi, inikah saatnya Hinata berada pada batas dimana wanita itu mampu bertahan di sisinya?

Heh, bahkan otak Sasuke pun membenarkan pernyataan di atas, namun ia masih belum bisa menerima semua ini begitu saja saat pikirannya melayang-layang tentang keberadaan Hinata yang saat ini mungkin sedang bersama pria lain. Dan hanya satu nama yang berada dalam benak Sasuke saat ini, satu nama yang terpikirkan olehnya yang mungkin paling berani untuk mengambil Hinata dari sisinya.

Naruto.

Lalu apa haknya jika benar Hinata meninggalkannya untuk bersama Naruto? Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu bahkan jika berselingkuh dibelakangnya?

Itu benar, dalam hukum tidak tertulis ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak. Bagaimanapun mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Hinata selama ini, baginya hanya ada satu pilihan, yaitu merelakan Hinata. Tapi itu adalah apa yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Dalam sudut pandang orang lain Hinata adalah istri sah Sasuke, dan Sasuke dengan cara apapun berhak mempertahankan Hinata di sisinya.

Benar, itu yang paling benar. Bahkan jika Sasuke tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu, otaknya terus saja berputar untuk mencari alasan lain bahkan jika itu tidak rasional. Lalu apa yang bisa Sasuke simpulkan? Tentang hatinya yang terasa remuk seiring dengan kepergian Hinata, tentang otaknya yang terasa mendidih dengan pemikirannya bahwa Hinata meninggalkannya demi pria lain, juga tentang kegilaannya dalam mencari alasan agar wanita bersurai indigo itu tetap berada di sisinya.

Naruto benar.

Untuk sekali ini Sasuke mengakui bahwa sahabat pirang bodohnya itu benar.

.

.

.

Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sasori memandang datar _handphone_ mungil dalam genggamannya, beberapa detik kemudian pria bersurai merah itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah logam yang sebentar lagi akan diangkut oleh petugas. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya, pria itu lantas kembali ke tempat dimana Hinata menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya ketika sosok Hinata telah berada dalam jangkauannya.

Hinata memandang Sasori sayu kemudian menggeleng lemah, "Petugasnya bilang tidak menemukan _handphone_ apapun yang mungkin terjatuh sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Sasori menghela napas, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Hinata. "Kita harus kembali, beberapa orang yang sepertinya kenal dengan Chiyo Ba-san ingin melihat makamnya."

"Ta-tapi aku khawatir." Hinata berujar lemah.

"Karena?"

"A-aku pergi ke sini tanpa memberitahu Sasuke-kun dan Tou-san, dan sekarang aku juga kehilangan ponselku. Sasori-kun juga tidak punya nomor mereka, ja-jadi kupikir aku harus kembali secepatnya." Ujar Hinata seraya memandang langit Suna yang tampak cerah, mungkin tidak ada masalah dengan _Tou-san_nya, tapi Hinata punya firasat buruk dengan Sasuke. Mungkinkah pria itu akan marah karena dirinya yang pergi tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu? Atau justru Sasuke akan senang dengan ketidakberadaan dirinya?

Yang terakhir mungkin benar, dan Hinata dengan bodohnya mencemaskan hal ini.

"Jadi kau ingin kembali?" Tanya Sasori.

Hinata diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Y-ya."

"Dan meninggalkanku di sini sendiri?"

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan kalimat Sasori, lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati mata pria itu yang memandangnya terluka. Tidak, Hinata tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya khawatir, ini mungkin tidak masalah jika saja ia mendapatkan ponselnya kembali dan bisa menghubungi Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan seperti itu." Hinata menggeleng panik, ini bukan seperti ia ingin meninggalkan Sasori sendiri di tengah kesedihan pria itu. Hinata tahu betapa berharganya Chiyo ba-san bagi Sasori, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Sasori di dunia ini. Sejak dulu Hinata tahu perjuangan pria itu agar Chiyo ba-san terlepas dari penyakitnya dan tetap hidup di sisinya, hal ini bahkan sudah seperti menjadi tujuan hidup bagi pria itu. Dan kini saat Chiyo ba-san telah tiada, Sasori menjelma menjadi seseorang yang kehilangan tujuan hidup.

Hinata tidak pernah tahu orang lain yang benar-benar dekat dengan Sasori selain dirinya, dan ia menyadari bahwa saat seperti inilah ia harus terus berada di samping pria itu untuk menyemangatinya. Sasori membutuhkannya saat ini lebih dari siapapun, dan Hinata tidak akan tega untuk meninggalkan Sasori disaat pria itu sangat bergantung pada dirinya.

"Uhm, a-aku akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi." Ujar Hinata pelan, pada akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah pada kekhawatirannya akan Sasuke.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, jemarinya lantas menggapai jemari mungil Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. "_Arigatou_, _hontou ni arigatou_."

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

"Buka pintunya brengsek! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar suara gedoran yang berasal dari pintu apartemennya, kedua safirnya lantas menatap jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Seingatnya ia tidak ada janji apapun jam segini, ia juga tidak ingat pernah membuat masalah yang membuat pintu apartemennya harus digedor-gedor seperti saat ini.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengernyit heran, orang kurang ajar yang dipikirnya tadi ternyata Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?" Ya, ada apa dengan pria itu? Tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan apartemennya membuat keributan.

"Dimana Hinata? Katakan dimana Hinata?!" Bentak Sasuke _to the point_, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Namun Sasuke sudah cukup bersabar, tapi tetap saja semakin ia mencoba semakin ia tidak sabar untuk mendatangi pria bersurai kuning itu dan mengambil Hinata kembali ke sisinya.

"Hinata? Ada apa dengannya?" Bukannya menjawab Naruto justru balik bertanya, hal yang sudah tentu membuat amarah Sasuke semakin meningkat.

"Hinata pergi dari rumah, dan aku tahu ia bersamamu. Jadi sekarang dimana dia?" Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Hinata pergi?" Naruto menatap Sasuke percaya, hanya sekilas sebelum senyum sinis terukir di wajahnya. "Jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu, pilihan yang tepat kurasa." Ujar Naruto sarkastik.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, dimana Hinata?!"

Bruk!

Naruto menarik napas pendek, hampir saja ia terkena pukulan Sasuke tepat di wajahnya, untungnya ia bisa menahan lengan pria itu sebelum tinjunya mengenai wajahnya. "Kaulah yang brengsek, Sasuke. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya kau pikir kau punya hak untuk mencarinya, huh?" Naruto menepis lengan Sasuke kasar seraya memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Aku suaminya." Sasuke membela diri, namun Naruto bisa mendengar nada keraguan dalam kalimat pembelaannya.

"Itu benar." Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Tapi tetap saja kau tidak memiliki hak apapun setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya selama ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Dobe." Desis Sasuke tajam.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan, tampak menghela napas sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke. "Dengar, aku memang mencintai Hinata, dan aku benci melihatmu menyia-nyiakannya saat aku begitu ingin memilikinya."

"Jadi sekarang kau mengatakannya secara terang-terangnya, huh?" Sinis Sasuke.

"Aku selalu mengatakannya seperti ini padamu sejak dulu, Sasuke. Tanpa menyembunyikan apapun." Balas Naruto sengit. Itu benar, bukankah sudah sejak dulu ia mengakui perasaannya pada Hinata di depan Sasuke? Sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, karena saat itu bagi pria bermata onyx tersebut Hinata bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga.

"Kau pria paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui, Sasuke. Aku bahkan heran kenapa aku bisa betah bersahabat denganmu. Sayangnya aku tidak berniat menjadi pria brengsek sepertimu dengan merebut istri sahabatku sendiri." Ujar Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Hinata saat ini, dan kami hanya berteman. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk membujuknya agar meninggalkanmu dan pergi bersamaku. Jika itu terjadi, aku sudah pasti menghilang dari kota ini bersama Hinata jauh sebelum kau menggedor pintu apartemenku." Lanjut Naruto tajam.

"Jangan memobohongiku." Ujar Sasuke dingin, walau begitu hatinya mengakui kebenaran kalimat Naruto. Ia hanya membenci kenyataanya jika dirinya tidak lagi memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia salahkan atas perginya Hinata selain dirinya sendiri.

"Pulanglah, kali ini aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalahmu. Aku sudah memperingatimu jauh sebelumnya." Usir Naruto halus, pria berkulit tan itu hendak menutup pintu apartemennya saat lengan Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau benar." Ujar Sasuke pelan, kali ini ia tidak lagi menatap Naruto dengan tatap tajam seperti sebelumnya. Sebaliknya Naruto merasa Sasuke memohon belas kasihan darinya dengan tatapannya tersebut. "Kau benar, Dobe. Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"…"

"Aku mencintai Hinata."

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak, menghela napas panjang kemudian membuka lebar pintu yang sebelumnya hendak ditutupnya. "Masuklah, kupikir aku mungkin tahu dimana Hinata saat ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah," Naruto menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat pada Sasuke yang kini memandangnya kesal.

"Kau bilang kau tahu dimana Hinata saat ini." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya memutar kedua bola matanya "Aku bilang aku **mungkin** tahu dimana Hinata berada saat ini." Koreksi pria bersurai pirang tersebut. "Dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu sebelum kau menghabiskan kopimu." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke berdecih pelan seraya mulai menyesap kopi yang disodorkan Naruto padanya, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa karena Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak akan begitu saja langsung memberitahunya mengenai keberadaan Hinata begitu ia menghabiskan kopinya. Bahkan tanpa penjelasan pun ia tahu Naruto ingin membicarakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu padanya.

"Sasuke, kau kenal Sasori?" Tanya Naruto seraya duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Hn, aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawabnya singkat tergolong acuh. Saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin membicarakan masalah apapun kecuali tentang Hinata.

"Benarkah? Rasanya mustahil mengingat pria itu selalu ada di samping Hinata." Gumam Naruto. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu pria bersurai merah dengan mata hazel itu?" Tanya Naruto kembali memastikan.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. "Kupikir aku pernah melihatnya bersama Hinata. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya." Ujar pria bermata onyx tersebut. Bohong. Tentu saja bohong. Kenyatannya matanya tidak pernah lepas memandang ke arah Hinata saat istrinya tersebut tengah asik makan malam berdua dengan pria berambut merah dengan mata coklat yang teduh. Sasuke hanya tidak tahu nama pria itu.

"Orang itu maksudku Sasori, dia adalah pria yang paling dekat dengan Hinata beserta keluarga Hyuuga lainnya melebihi siapapun." Naruto kembali bersuara. "Dan aku yakin seratus persen ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, kini topik mengenai Sasori mulai menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau tahu saat Hinata menolakku dulu aku tidak terlalu terkejut, karena sejak awal aku sudah merasa kalah dengan pria itu ah maksudku Sasori. Sasori… dia mengenal Hinata lebih dari siapapun, kupikir pada akhirnya di sisinyalah tempat terbaik bagi Hinata berada."

"Karena itulah aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat tahu kaulah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Hinata." Naruto mengambil napas pendek, otaknya yang harus kembali mengingat memori masa lalu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa saat ini Hinata mungkin sedang bersama pria bernama Sasori itu, huh?" Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, terlihat mengejek di mata Sasuke saat ini.

"Itu hanya dugaanku saja, kupikir Sasori tidak akan melepas Hinata begitu saja, terlebih dengan sikapmu yang mengacuhkan Hinata selama ini." Ya ini hanya dugaan Naruto saja, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu yakin dengan hal ini.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari Hinata bahwa Sasori tinggal di Suna, kalau tidak salah marganya adalah Akasuna. Kau tahu, Hinata lebih banyak bercerita tentang Sasori padaku dibanding tentangmu." Sekali lagi Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak kesal.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya yang harus kau waspadai, Sasuke. Sayangnya sudah terlambat, Hinata mungkin sudah menentukan pilihannya."

"Diamlah, Dobe. Aku akan mencarinya, dan dia pasti akan kembali padaku." Ujar Sasuke dingin sebelum beranjak pergi tanpa pamit atau bahkan berterimakasih terlebih dahulu.

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, ada rasa lega melihat sikap Sasuke yang tampak begitu gigih mencari keberadaan Hinata. "Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang jatuh hati pada seorang wanita, dan Naruto yakin saat ini Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali. Sasuke terbiasa untuk mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah dan cepat, karenanya Naruto hanya bisa berharap semoga Sasuke melakukan hal yang benar kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang jendela kamarnya gelisah, hari ini genap seminggu ia berada di Suna dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu ia berada di sini. Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba memberitahu Sasori bahwa ia harus segera kembali, namun berkali-kali pula ia gagal melakukannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasori selalu terlihat melamun, mata hazel yang selalu memandangnya teduh itu kini terlihat kosong. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Hinata menjadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Hinata pernah mengajak Sasori untuk ikut bersamanya ke Konoha, tapi pria itu menolak, masih enggan meninggalkan kota yang penuh kenangan ini.

Hinata mengerti, sungguh. Hanya saja baginya tidak mudah untuk terus berada di kota ini sementara suaminya tidak tahu akan keberadaannya. Hinata masih menyadari posisinya sebagai seorang istri, bagaimanapun Sasuke memperlakukannya ia tetap harus menghargai pria itu sebagai suaminya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun sekarang, Sasori selalu tampak sensitif saat ini, terlebih jika Hinata berbicara sesuatu yang menyangkut Sasuke dan keinginannya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Semuanya jadi terasa begitu rumit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Hinata mengerjap terkejut saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya, ia lantas menoleh dan menemukan sosok Sasori tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya seraya memandanganya sayu.

"Ti-tidak ada, a-aku hanya memandang langit saja," dusta Hinata.

Sasori tersenyum sendu, walau tidak mengatakannya ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini. Untuk sesaat Sasori merasa benar-benar menjadi pria yang jahat, memanfaatkan kematian Chiyo ba-san untuk menahan Hinata di sisinya. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia membutuhkan Hinata saat ini, tidak, bahkan sejak dulu ia selalu membutuhkan keberadaan wanita bersurai indigo itu di sisinya.

Srek.

"Sa-Sasori-kun?" Hinata terkejut, Sasori tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat. Sangat erat sampai rasanya sesak.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon." Bisik Sasori sendu, kemudian tersenyum saat Hinata mulai membalas pelukannya. "Saat ini hanya kau yang kumiliki." Sasori kembali berbisik, kemudian kembali tersenyum miris mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Bohong, saat ini ia tidak lagi memiliki siapapun, dan Hinata sudah menjadi miliki pria lain sejak dulu, bukan miliknya.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, sepanjang hidupnya ia selalu bersandar pada Sasori saat ia terluka, dan sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Sasori yang begitu rapuh. Hinata pikir ia akan selamanya bersandar pada pria itu ketika ia terluka, kini ia merasa sedikit lega saat Sasori juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

_Tidak apa, sungguh. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu._

Hinata sungguh ingin mengatakan kalimat itu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melakukannya. Sasori selalu ada untuk Hinata, sudah seharusnya Hinata juga selalu ada untuk Sasori. Keduanya akan selalu ada satu sama lain, sampai kapanpun. Benar, seperti itu. Ya, seharusnya seperti itu, dan sejak awal beginilah seharusnya.

Tapi tetap saja, ada yang salah di sini.

.

.

Sebab cinta tidak selamanya tumbuh karena kebersamaan.

.

.

Karena cinta tidak selalu bisa disamakan dengan rasa sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Suara bel yang terdengar lebih nyaring dari biasanya memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta, Sasori dengan enggan melepas pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata, namun tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ingin membukakan pintu pada si pemencet bel.

"Biar aku yang buka," Hinata tersenyum simpul sebelum beranjak menuju ruang tamu, sudah beberapa hari ini tamu terus saja berdatangan untuk melihat keadaan Sasori –seperti halnya Sasuke, Sasori juga tipe cowok yang memiliki banyak penggemar khususnya di kalangan wanita. Terkadang Hinata juga jengah dengan keadaan ini, seolah mereka tidak mengerti situasi dan terus saja berdatangan. Tapi Hinata tahu, Sasori lah yang paling lelah di sini, karenanya ia selalu berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dan menjadi sandaran bagi pria itu.

Berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya, pemilik surai indigo itu pun lantas membuka pintu untuk tamunya kali ini.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan membukanya."

DEG.

Kedua bola mata Hinata membulat menyadari siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Rasa khawatir yang beberapa hari dirasakan sirna seketika namun tergantikan dengan kecemasan yang lain. Bagaimanapun akan banyak penjelasan yang dibutuhkan untuk semua ini.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Kembali suara dingin itu menyapa indera pendengaran Hinata, dengan takut-takut Hinata menatap kedua mata onyx yang memandangnya tajam dan sinis itu.

"A-a-, ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini, Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis menanggpi pertanyaan Hinata. "Darimana aku tahu itu tidak penting." Ujar pria itu dingin, membuat Hinata menunduk dalam enggang menatap wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin berselingkuh, tapi setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Apa yang akan kutakan kalau Ayahmu sampai datang ke rumah dan mencarimu?" Sasuke bertanya sarkastis, bermaksud menyindir namun justru ia merasa perihnya. Berselingkuh, huh?

Hinata menatap Sasuke terkejut, selingkuh? Demi apa Hinata bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan hal sehina itu. Ini memang salahnya karena pergi tanpa memberitahu Sasuke terlebih dahulu, tapi itu karena ia panik mendengar berita duka dari Sasori. Dan Saat Hinata mulai menguasai keadaan dan hendak mengabari Sasuke, ia mendapati _handphone_ mungilnya tidak berada dalam tasnya lagi. Parahnya Hinata sama sekali tidak mengingat nomor maupun email Sasuke, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Hinata sudah berusaha menghubungi nomornya sendiri, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak jawaban, selain dari operator yang mengatakan nomornya berada di luar jangkauan. Hinata juga berusaha kembali secepat mungkin, tapi keadaan Sasori sama sekali tidak memungkinkan.

"Siapa yang datang, Hinata?"

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke kini menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Sasuke tersenyum sinis saat mendapati sosok berambut merah yang juga menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa tahu tempat ini, kupikir kau tidak tahu apapun yang menyangkut Hinata." Ujar Sasori sarkastik.

"Seharusnya kau tahu diri untuk tidak membawa lari istri orang," balas Sasuke sengit.

Sasori mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Membawa lari? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyuruh Hinata kemari, benar kan?" Sasori memandang Hinata minta persetujuan, sedang yang dipandang kini terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa situasi menjadi sepanas ini?

"Sa-Sasori-kun, Sasuke-kun su-sudah datang menjemput, ja-jadi a-aku harus pulang."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendengar kalimat Hinata, entah mengapa ia merasa menang hanya karena Hinata memilih untuk ikut bersamanya. "Itu benar, kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini lebih lama lagi." Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata sedikit kasar, kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat itu dengan lengan Hinata yang ditariknya.

GREB.

Hinata terkejut, Sasuke menoleh geram, dan Sasori memandang keduanya datar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, brengsek." Geram Sasuke kasar, ia berusaha menarik Hinata leih kuat lagi namun pegangan Sasori pada lengan kiri Hinata juga cukup kuat, membuat wanita yang menjadi rebutan itu kini meringis karena perih di kedua lengannya.

"Sa-Saso-ku to-tolong lepaskan." Hinata memohon, baginya ini tidak benar. Sasuke akan semakin marah padanya dan menuduhnya benar-benar selingkuh.

Bruk.

Kedua lavender Hinata membulat sempurna saat pria bersurai merah itu semakin menariknya kuat dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat dengan paksa. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, pria bahkan tidak sadar telah melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Tidak punya sopan santun, kau bahkan berani memeluk istri orang tepat di depan suaminya." Sasuke berujar sinis, berusaha menampakkan tampang datar meski kedua tangannya telah mengepal erat.

"Sa-Sasori-kun to-tolong le-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau." Sasori memotong dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi, sebanding dengan pelukannya yang kian mengerat.

Hinata terdiam, tubuh Sasori yang memeluknya terasa bergetar. "Kumohon, tetaplah di sisiku. Dibanding dia-" Sasori mengadah menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku jauh lebih membutuhkanmu."

DEG.

Sasuke tertegun, otak jeniusnya mau tidak mau mengingat kembali kalimat yang Naruto katakan beberapa waktu lalu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa takut.

"Suamimu itu, dengan siapapun tidak masalah. Tidak ada bedanya kau dengan wanita lain." Sasori kembali berbicara. "Tapi aku, aku tidak bisa jika bukan dirimu. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan."

Hinata terdiam, itu benar, Sasori benar. Entah dengan wanita manapun, entah itu Karin maupun Sakura, tidak masalah bagi Sasuke. Sasuke benci terikat, itulah kenapa pria itu begitu membencinya yang telah menjalin ikatan dengannya. Sasuke tidak pernah mengharapkannya, membutuhkannya. Sebaliknya, Sasori begitu membutuhkan keberadaan dirinya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, ada sesuatu yang menyeruak dalam dadanya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya mulai menguasai dirinya, Hinata ingin dibutuhkan, ia ingin dicintai.

"Pulang," Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdesis tajam, rasa takut mendengar jawaban yang akan Hinata lontarkan membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir jernih. "Pulang sekarang atau aku akan menceraikanmu saat ini juga, Uchiha Hinata!"

DEG.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya sekarang. Kini rasa takut yang dirasakannya kian membesar, bagaimana jika Hinata mengiyakan kalimatnya?

Sasuke menatap Hinata takut, ingin rasanya ia menarik kalimatnya kembali. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, situasi sama sekali tidak memungkinkan. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kalimatnya sendiri, Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Hatinya perih tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan kalimat perceraian semudah itu. Apakah dirinya memang tidak memiliki arti sama sekali bagi pria itu. Hinata ingin menangis, namun berusaha tegar. Alhasil tubuh mungilnya terasa bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Kini Sasuke hanya dapat menatap Hinata penuh ketakutan. Hinata yang tengah berusaha menahan perih di hatinya. Dan Sasori yang tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

Kini semua pilihan ada di tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

Err, halo ^^'a

Maafkan saya yang sudah menelantarkan fic ini, apapun alasannya intinya saya tetap salah U.U

Ini err, sepertinya chapter ini mengecewakan, gomen ne. Sepertinya Saya memang sudah kehilangan feel untuk menulis, selain karena terlalu sibuk, kalau ada waktu luang pun saya lebih condong ke game^^a

Rencananya chapter depan udah tamat, moga sesuai prediksi :). Err, selebihnya jika ada kekurangan baik dari plot, typo, feel dll mohon dimaafkan, sekali lagi saya mungkin udah kehilangan sense menulis saya^^'a

.

.

.

Big thanks for:

**Hiname Titania;** Ini udah apdet^^'a Err, gk tw mo bales apa. Haha, makasih reviewnya :) **SasuSakuHina00 ** Ini udah lanjut :) **Geneveive Blair** Ini udah lanjut kok :D **altadinata **Udah lanjut ini, gomen lama^^'a **hanna** Err, lanjutannya udah ada ini, maaf klo ngecewain ya U.U **Icha** Err, sibuk? Terlalu banyak hal yg harus di pikirkan haha **indah** Udah terjawab kan? Gk pindah kok :D **Guest **Iya, masih lanjut kok :) **Ruka-zha **Ini udah dilanjutin, Saya niat kok, klo emang gk niat ngelanjutin dari awal gk akan publish, paling berakhir di folder lappie :) **fujisawa suzuchan** :) **Nii-chan** Err, haha. Menurutku biasa aja, pasaran malah^^'a **Rechi **Gomen lama U.U Ini udah apdet :) **Chikako Fujiki** :) **Uzumaki Shizuka** Sangkyu for waiting :)) **kirigaya chika ** Yoroshiku :D **Guest **Udah ada ini :) **1010** Udah terjawab kan ya? Masalah Hiashi entar dibahas, untuk sementara ia tdk tahu apapun ttg masalah SH, pikirannya SH baik2 saja, Hinata gk pernah ngeluh sih ya haha **Guest **Udah di lanjutin :) **LotuS-Mein319 **Ini udah ad chapter 6nya :D **Guest **Aaa, maaf gk bermaksud ngegantung err, Saya juga di gantung ama tugas sih ya, gk ada habisnya^^'a **Naisa ** Udah apdet :), hampir setahun U.U **yumi uchiha** Di lanjutin kok :D **Guest **Sankyu :* **Naisa **Thanks atas pengertiannya^^a **Guest** Err, udah terjawabkan? Haha **D.W. Uchiha** Aish, ini masih jauh dari perfect kok ^^'a Masalah Hinata akan beralih ke Sasori nantinya akan terjawab dengan sendiriny:) **yumi uchiha **:D **rini andriani uchiga** Udah di lanjutin nih hehe **kensuchan** Yos ::) **Yamashita Kumiko** Udah apdet, udah terjawab kan? ^^'a **Hime-chan** :) **himeka** :) **Guest** :) **hinatauchiha69 **Salam kenal juga :) **Hinata Hikari **Sankyu :) moga chap ini gk mengecewakan… **Booya** Sankyu too :) **Chici-hime Cho** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **chan** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Yasashiku Rieki** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ Salam kenal juga :) **Tsu** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **hyugauchiha chan** Aaa, perannya harus seperti itu soalnya^^'a Tapi kan gk jahat2 amat kok… **Himecastic ** Err, maklum aja ya klo ada miripnya, temanya kan pasaran haha^^ **Putrie WannabeHappy** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Me Yuki Hina** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **hyuuga kana **Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Fans fiction** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **H. May** Aaa, hehe, biasanya klo buat multichap paling batas wordny 3k doang, klo lebih dari itu saya suka jenuh sendiri, jadi maaf ya kalau kurang panjang^^a **Minri** Hehe, makasih ya^^ **stillewolfie ** Sankyu ::* **keiKo-buu89** Iya nih, makin tinggi semester matkul justru tambah banyak, malah nambah mulu U.U Matkul Saya gk pernah kurang dari dua belas loh… **lavender hime chan **Err, Sasu mungkin bodoh? Hahaha, Sakura hanya muncul bentar kok :) **Sixth** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Rini** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Yeoja1004** Aaa, makasih udah ditungguin ficnya, moga masih sabar menunggu hehe^^a **AK91 **Salam kenal juga, aduh pertanyaannya banyak juga, tapi entar terjawab dengan sendirinya kok :) **eunye** Sankyu :D **I-My-Me** Sankyu atas apresiasinya, maaf udah buat lumutan^^'a **Guest** Endingnya SasuHina kok, aduh klo tiap minggu gk bisa, tiap bulan aja gk bisa U.U Jadwal padat haha **GoldWins** Sankyu udah tungguin ^^ **Tatsu Hashiru Katsu** Ehehe, makasih ya atas ripiunya :* **mugiwara eimi **Domo :D **Diane Ungu** Haha, sankyu atas ripiunya :* **Saruwatari Yumi** Sankyu udah ripiu hehe :* **kanna chan** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **cessilia safaia** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **matari** Makasih :* Sayangnya tugasku blom berkurang, malah nambah U.U **Guest **Gk di salahin kok, apalagi chap ini juga lama. Ini salah Saya U.U **krystaljung** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Aethria1389** Haha, tapi emang cowok pada dasarnya lebih mentingin harga diri sih, klo cewek kan perasaan haha **Sasazaki mami** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Githa Aikawa** Gk marah kok, tapi sepertinya chap ini lebih gk greget lagi. Seperti AN saya di atas, sepertinya Saya udah kehilangan sense menulis saya U,U **flowers lavender** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Guest **Thanks atas ripiunya :) **giant-hime** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **son sazanami** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **lightning chrome** Hanya ada Sasori, no Gaara. Kasian Gaara jadi pihak ke3 terus haha **n** Haha, dimana-mana juga klo ada yang suka pasti ada yg benci. Aku sih enjoy aja haha **Guest** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **lily hime** Sabar banget ya, ibu temenku lebih sabar lagi loh :) Hinata malah gk ada apa2nya dibanding dia :) **Indigo Mitha-chan** Err, map gk bisa nerima cintamu, cintaku hanya untuk TOP haha #Plak **123 Go Go Deigo** Sankyu :* **K** Terburu2 ya? Hmm, berarti alurnya ya… Thanks atas reviewny, tp sepertiny chap ini juga kecepetan alurnya, Saya tipe org yg gk suka sesuatu yng bertele-tele sih ya, apalagi kalau gk gitu penting^^'a **aeni hibiki** Salam kenal juga :* **Aisanoyuri ** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Kotak Pensil87** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Moku-Chan** Aaa eby nee, gimana kabar grup WA? udah lama gk mampir haha Chap ini seperinya mengecewakan U,U **Shinigami Teru-chan** Hehe thanks udah baca:D **Date Kaito** Wah tebakannya bener, Hina ke rumah Sasori haha **chiaki arishima** Salam kenal, dan tebakanmu benar, chap ini juga lama apdetnya ^^'a **You-chan** Waduh, lama juga, anaknya udah gede dong ya? Haha **uchihyuu nagisa** Makasih atas reviewnya hehe^^ **IndigOnyx** Iya, Sasu udah sadar haha **Hyou Hyouichiffer** Emang udah klimaks kok :) **Guest** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **MuFylin** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^ **Azalea Ryuzaki** Gomen lama U.U moga masih mau baca **Kertas Biru** Err, sejak awal org ketiganya Sasori sih, Sakura hanya selingan, klo Karin hanya bumbu(?) Haha **Rise Star** Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih udah baca ya^^

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama dll U.U]

)nya ada Sasori, no Gaara. Kasian Gaara jadi pihak ke3 terus hahaih enjoy aja hahayg gk suka sesuatu yng bertele-tele sih


End file.
